When Darkness Falls
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: AU.  Vampire!Brian, Werewolf!Justin.  Brian owns the Pitts and Justin is the new wolf in town.  Some Justin/Ethan and Brian/OFC, eventual Brian/Justin.
1. Chapter 1

Brian smelt him as soon as he stepped over the threshold of Babylon.

_Ethan._

The annoying, constant thorn in his side that insisted on coming into his club, making himself known and reminding Brian of things he would rather forget. Mikey smelt him too, stiffened by Brian's side. Brian laid a hand on Mikey's arm to stop him from going and ripping the kids throat out.

"I've got it, Mikey," he said and Mikey nodded once.

Brian noticed something else under the stench of Ethan, something sweeter, something he couldn't put his finger on but noticed the second he saw the black haired kid standing at the bar. With him was a blond, shorter, with an almost innocent face. Brian sniffed at the air. Under the smell of sex and sweat, there it was. _Lycanthrope_. A new one. Brian sighed slightly as he made his way down the stairs towards the bar.

"I am getting really tired of you coming into my club Ethan," Brian said as he appeared behind Ethan. He smirked as Ethan jumped slightly but turned with the usual expression of disdain on his face.

"Unless you put up a sign saying 'no werewolves allowed', I am just going to keep coming right in. I have that privilege. I don't have to wait to be asked," Ethan smirked back. Brian looked at the blond kid standing next to Ethan, his worry starting to reach Brian's nose. Ethan growled slightly, pulling the kid behind him in a protective way, stating his claim. "This one's mine Brian."

"Pity." Brian replied. "He would look great as one of mine." The kid swallowed and Brian watched the movement, pressing his tongue against a slightly protruding fang.

"Don't you ever get tired of being an evil fucker?" Ethan asked. Brian snorted, snaking his hand out and grabbing the nearest writhing body. They protested for a few seconds, a surprised "hey" slipping from their lips till Brian's eyes calmed whatever protestation they had and they went limp in his arms. The blond kid's eyes went wide as he watched Brian run a hand over the guys neck, fingers lingering over his pulse.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a thorn in my side Ethan?" He replied, pressing his finger in harder into the neck of the guy in his arms. He whimpered slightly and the blond took an abortive step forward before Ethan stopped him again. "Get out of my club Ethan. But if you do ever feel the need to come back, bring him with you." He nodded in the blonds direction, before he pulled the guy away with him, his stomach clenching at the thought of food.

"What did Ethan want?" Mikey asked as Brian entered his office again. He shrugged slightly.

"Oh just to flaunt his latest pet in my face," he replied, pushing his mid evening snack onto the couch.

"Was he worth flaunting?" Mikey asked, eyes on the guy. Brian growled softly and Mikey's eyes snapped back to his, message received.

"Surprisingly, yes." Brian answered thinking about the kids eyes, the wide full lips. Mikey sighed, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Does this mean we're going to be in trouble with the pack again? You do remember the last time you tried to seduce one of Ethan's boy?"

"First of all Mikey, that kid was _never_ Ethan's. Ethan didn't have the right to..." Brian stopped, closing his eyes briefly as memories began to form in his head. Shaking them away he sat down on the couch next to the guy, stroking his neck with gentle fingers. The guy arched, baring his neck to Brian in an open invitation and Brian felt his fangs slide out. "And secondly, when will you learn that the pack is nothing but an irritation?"

"When will _you_ learn..." Mikey started. Brian sighed and flipped his hand towards the door.

"Not now Mikey, I'm hungry. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Justin asked as they emerged from Babylon. The scent of the tall man still lingered in his nostrils, along with the smell of the club and the street outside. Justin had yet to get used to his heightened senses and sometimes it left him reeling, feeling lightheaded.<p>

"I think you mean _what_ was that. That was Brian Kinney, Governor of the Vampires in this town," Ethan replied, pulling Justin to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Justin let himself lean into him, glad of his warmth in the cold night air.

"And you just let him go around like he owns the town?" Justin asked. Ethan looked down at him, eyes frowning slightly.

"First of all," he said, "its _we_, not me, and secondly, you need to learn one thing Justin. Vampires may be dead, blood sucking leaches, but they are stronger and faster than we are." Justin frowned.

"Not when the moon is right." Justin replied, sulking slightly.

"No, but that's only once a month, the rest of the time we have to toe the line. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy irritating the hell out of Brian Kinney," Ethan replied with a lopsided grin. "He's a dick, but there is a careful balance between the pack and the vampires, one that needs to stay the way it is, for all our sakes. For the moment at least. Brian Kinney and his kind will get what's coming to them. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Brian loved the night. Being a creature of it certainly seemed to help his love. But he had loved it before he was turned. It made things different, made people less likely to hide who they were, left them feeling more free as the cover of darkness fell over the city.<p>

His city.

His own personal playground, now that his sire had gone off to bigger and better things, Governor of the North rather than just a small city. Leaving Brian in charge of Babylon, and the Pitts.

The club had been busy tonight, full of writhing bodies desperate for human contact and Mikey had been twitchy. Ben was away, on Brian's business and Mikey was feeling his absence like an ache, irritation filling his blood stream as he had watched the crowd from the safety of the cat walk. Brian had stopped the Vampires of the city from murdering, only willing victims were killed nowadays, which drastically cut down the food supply and sometimes the need in his charges was enough to make Brian's skin itch, feeling each and every single ones blood lust from his office.

Just because there was no more murder didn't mean that no one ate. There was still the odd attack, unwilling victims caught unaware in the dark of the night but generally they were willing, willing to give their precious blood to vampires. They were never drained though.

He left Mikey in charge, growling out the orders that had been drummed into him since Mikey had been turned by Brian. Mikey had nodded, his eyes slightly glazed and Brian hoped that Ben would return soon to take the need from Mikey.

Pittsburgh by night was a strange place, full of monsters and unlit passageways. Brian wasn't the only monster out that night and he knew it. Could smell them on the air, the hint of danger under the normal smells of the street. But he paid no attention as he lured a roaming twink off the well lit street into a dark alley with a promise in his eyes.

If Brian had been good looking before he was turned, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. The hint of danger that seemed to hang around him made him almost irresistible to the rest of the human world.

The twink seemed to catch on, his body stiffening as Brian nosed at his neck.

"Shhh, it's ok." He mouthed against the twink's thudding pulse, the smell of fear and lust a heady mix as his fangs slid out and pierced the skin.

Sometimes it took every ounce of strength Brian had to stop before his victims heart did. Pulling away he looked the twink in the eye, running his hand through his hair. Brian had been around long enough that making someone calm with just his eyes was second nature and the twink relaxed, smiling at Brian in the dazed way one got after a particularly good orgasm just as Brian caught the smell of Lycanthrope on the air. Sweeter than Ethan's stench and Brian knew immediately who it was as he rounded the end of the alley way, the kids eyes going wide as he caught sight of Brian.

"Ah, Ethan's pet. He let you off your leash I see?" Brian said, swiping a thumb across his lower lip and pulling it into his mouth. The blonds eyes followed the movement but flicked over to the twink leaning up against the wall.

"Is he alright?" He asked and Brian nodded, wrapping his fingers around the twink's arms and pulling him upright, pushing him lightly towards the street. The twink smiled dazedly again as he stumbled off.

"He'll be fine." Brian assured him, taking a step closer and felt a silent thrill in the way the blonds eyes widened slightly as he stepped back.

"The name is Justin, by the way." The blond said, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his chin out. Only his eyes and the scent of his fear giving away any indication that he was scared of meeting Brian in a dark alley without the protection of the rest of his pack. Brian suppressed a smirk and slid his fangs back in, licking absently at his thumb, feigning boredom when in truth the kid kind of fascinated him. Something about the way he tried to show that he wasn't scared. There was something about the smell of him, not sickening like Ethan, that had ensured that his almost innocent face had been playing in Brian's mind since Babylon the previous evening.

"I don't care." Brian said, circling Justin. Justin narrowed his eyes at him.

"And I'm not Ethan's." Brian let out a cruel laugh at that, running his fingers down Justin's arm. He smelt Justin's fear kick up a notch, and felt him stiffen.

"He seems to think so."

"I don't belong to anyone." Brian felt it when Justin swallowed his fear, crossing his arms again over his chest again. Brian wondered how Justin would look when Brian bit into his neck, how he would taste, what he would sound like when Brian drank from him. Brian shook his head, clearing the almost over whelming images. He wasn't attracted to werewolves, he never had been. But there was something about Justin that reminded him of...

"It almost endearing how misguided you are," Brian said, ignoring the thoughts that threatened to over take him. He took a step towards Justin, and this time he didn't step back. "A word of warning, _pet_, don't trust the pack, they're dangerous."

"Oh and you're the friendly cuddly type of vampire?" Brian took another step forward, a smirk playing on his lips as Justin's back hit the wall.

"I'm a sadistic bastard who drinks peoples blood for food, and I love every second of it. I never pretend to be anything other than that. The pack are the worst kind of dangerous, the kind that pretends to be safe." Justin swallowed and Brian watched the movement with his eyes, the way the muscles in his neck rippled as he craned upwards to look at Brian. There was a fire in his eyes, one that made Brian want to see how far he could push the kid before he pushed back.

"And you, I suppose, are up front about being evil. 'Hi, I'm Brian, I'll be ripping your throat out tonight. Try not to scream at the excruciating pain.' Justin's voice was dripping with sarcasm as it dropped a notch to imitate Brian's and Brian took another step forward, fencing Justin between the wall and him.

"It's not pain, Justin. It's like nothing you've ever felt before." Brian leant forward, running his nose along the length of Justin's neck as he breathed in the scent that had seemed to linger with him since last night, an underlying hint of fear mixed with it as Brian licked gently at Justin thudding pulse. "Don't make fun of things you don't understand." Brian pulled back, noticing the way Justin's eyes had darkened, there was lust under the fear now. Brian smirked.

"Why do you care who I trust anyway?" Justin asked, his voice shaking slightly. Brian reached forward, running his fingers over Justin's face, the almost uncontrollable need to touch him fuelling his movements. Justin kept his gaze fixed on Brian but his eyes fluttered once as he fought the urge to shut them.

"Because you have a pretty face. I would hate to see it ruined." Brian stepped away and felt Justin relax. "Like the last stray Ethan picked up." He added. Justin frowned and he took a step forward, placing a hand on Brian's arm. His touch was warm, warmer than a humans, his hand soft against Brian's skin. Justin snatched his hand back as if burned and Brian knew he had never touched a vampire before, never felt the cool skin beneath his fingers.

"What happened?" He asked and Brian bared his fangs, snarling slightly as he backed away from Justin.

"Run home little one. The streets aren't safe for strays." He said as he turned and headed for Babylon, the need to lose himself in some nameless twink almost overwhelming. The blood lust thumping in his veins.

"Wait, what about..." Justin asked again, his hand around Brian's wrist. Brian had forgotten that wolves could move fast and turned, surprised that Justin had learnt that skill. Justin hadn't been turned for long, Brian could smell it on his skin. Justin took the surprise for weakness and pushed Brian against the wall. Brian smiled slightly, uncurling Justin's hands from his jacket, the heat from Justin's touch lingering on Brian's skin.

"I said, Go. Home. You're not strong enough to fight me." Brian dropped Justin's hands, pushing him away as he stood back from the wall.

"Not yet." Justin challenged. Brian laughed, the kid may one day have the strength to take him in a fight, if the time was right, and if Brian had been a few centuries younger.

"Not ever." He replied, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>"We <em>may<em> have a problem." Mikey said as Brian walked back into Babylon, his skin still tingling from Justin's touch. Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And that would be?" He asked pushing his way through the crowd, Mikey trailing behind.

"Emmett." That one word was enough to make the irritation boil under Brian's skin. Emmett could loosely be described as a mistake. One that Brian was constantly reminded of as he never seemed to go far. When Brian was left in charge of the Pitts, he imposed a ban on senseless killings, and turning without permission. Emmett was a romantic and slept with anything that moved in Babylon. He had a habit of wanting to turn everyone he ever slept with to keep them young and beautiful forever.

"What the hell has he done now?" Brian asked as Mikey closed the door of his office, blocking out the noise of the club.

"The usual." Brian sighed again as Mikey opened the door and Emmett came sauntering in.

"Brian _please_ let me. He's so pretty." Emmett pouted as Brian took one look at the drugged up human in tow with Emmett. He was pretty but so out of it there was no way he would have asked to be turned.

"Emmett, you're beginning to irritate me. You know the rules. Ask him in the morning when he can actually talk."

"Briiiii." Emmett whined, flopping down onto the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. Brian raised an eyebrow. This was why he regretted turning Emmett. He was like a child, constantly wanting more and more and never getting the message that no meant no. "Come on Bri, please? Just this once?"

"Emmett, no. Now get out of my office."

"Bri..." In a flash Brian had Emmett up against the wall, fingers around his throat squeezing hard. Emmett's eyes went wide but his fangs slid out. Brian snarled at him.

"I made you Emmett, and I will end you." Emmett swallowed hard against Brian's hand but he nodded as Brian uncurled his fingers from around his throat.

"Bad night Brian?" Mikey asked as Emmett slammed the door behind him. Brian ran his hands through his hair.

"Ran into Ethan's new kid," he said, pouring himself a whiskey from the cabinet. Mikey sat down in the chair in front of Brian's desk, a worried look on his face. Brian knew that look, it was the same look Mikey had wore constantly when Brian and Ethan last clashed over a kid.

"Well this news might make your night even worse. Got a message from Roman. He's coming to town." Mikey looked apologetic as Brian sat down in his chair.

"Fuck. When?"

"Next week."

"Shit, did he say why?" Brian asked. Mikey frowned again.

"To talk about "coming out" of the closet, so to speak." Mikey replied, leaning forward he rested his chin in his hands. "So he's really going to go through with this?" Brian sighed, worry flooding his veins. Roman was ambitious. He didn't want to just rule the vampires of the North, he wanted to the rule entire North, werewolves, monsters and humans as well. They lived in a world where the humans were aware of them, but never spoke about what hid in the dark, never talked about the dangers of walking around after dark. Roman wanted to change all that, wanted to be on top and as Roman's childe Brian had no choice but to agree. That was the way it worked and if Brian disagreed there would be serious problems for him and his own, his family that he had made and looked after. But in all honesty the thought of Roman being able to control everything in his region, werewolves, vampires iand/i humans, made Brian uneasy.

"Looks that way." Mikey stiffened, his eyes lighting up a second before the door opened. Ben was back and Brian could feel the relief flood through Mikey as he stood and Ben took two steps across the office and pulled Mikey close, whispering into his ear in a low murmur that Brian blocked out, not wanting to intrude but noticing the way Mikey seemed to relax, slump towards Ben almost instinctively.

"Brian." Ben greeted as he pulled away slightly from Mikey. Brian nodded. The sexual energy in the room had now gone way beyond the normal levels that seeped through the walls from the club below, Brian could feel it in waves, crashing over him as Mikey's fingers gripped Ben's shirt.

"Go home. I'll speak to you tomorrow Ben," Brian wasn't just being generous, he actually just needed to be away from them. The feel of need coming from both of them was distracting, reminding him that he hadn't had sex for a while, burying himself in work and ignoring the desire to fuck _and_ drink till he felt full, sated. He could feel Ben and Mikey as they made their way through the club, probably on the way to the backroom, and everyone else in the club, the writhing bodies, blissfully ignoring the fact their safe haven was owned by a creature of the night.

Brian leaned back, pushing his hand into the front of his pants, wrapping his fingers around himself. He couldn't help it when an image of Justin appeared before him, eyes wide, the smell of fear and lust rolling off him. He told himself it was the fear that pushed him over the edge, nothing to do with the way Justin's hips had arched slightly and his eyes had darkened.

"Shit." He muttered as he came back to earth, hand sticky and his body shaking slightly. He couldn't allow himself to get involved with a human again, let alone a human who also happened to be a werewolf, especially not one linked with Ethan. He had been down that road before, and the road had left him furious and hating himself. He was just getting himself together when the scent of Justin hit him, barging into his office through the walls. Brian shut his eyes, pressed his fingers to his forehead, this kid was going to be trouble.

* * *

><p>"Couldn't stay away huh?" Brian said as he appeared behind Justin, practically pinning him up against the bar. Justin jumped slightly, but stared at Brian, hoping his gaze was as unwavering as he wanted it to be in the mirror behind the bar.<p>

"Ethan made me come with him." Justin replied as Brian leant down and sniffed at Justin neck. Justin couldn't help the way his eyes fluttered slightly and Brian smirked at him, before frowning.

"You stink of him," Brian stated flatly.

Justin caught the slight jealous tone in Brian's voice. He pushed back gently against Brian, uncomfortable with the proximity of their bodies. Since earlier Justin hadn't been able to get Brian out of his mind, the feel of Brian's cold hands on him, the way Brian's thigh had slipped between his own as he growled at him. Justin swallowed as Brian's hands wound around his wrists and anchored them to the bar.

"Is there a reason why you're acting like a jealous husband?" Justin asked, something about Brian making him want to push him, see how far he could push him.

"You implying you're the wife?" Brian replied, snaking a hand around Justin's waist and pulling him sharply back, his back flush against Brian's chest, Brian's fingers dipping under his t-shirt, playing across his hip bone. Justin resisted the urge to let his head fall back against Brian's shoulder and glared at him in the mirror. Brian cocked his head to one side as if observing how they looked together.

"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Justin asked. Brian let out a laugh, a dark chuckle in Justin's ear as he leaned down again, his tongue flicking out against the shell of Justin's ear.

"Did you let Ethan fuck you?" He said the words right into Justin's ear. Justin pushed back and wriggled out of Brian's grip, spinning around to face Brian. He immediately regretted it as Brian's face came closer, his eyes almost mesmerising and Justin could feel the heat in his gaze.

"I...I don't think that's any business of yours, do you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and Brian raised an eyebrow, pressing his tongue into his cheek. He ran his fingers down Justin's arm lightly, a teasing touch that felt like ice against his skin.

"It is when you're in my club stinking of him." Brian replied. "It makes me nauseous." There was something else besides hatred for Ethan in Brian's eyes, something darker, more human, and it made Justin want to wrap his arms around Brian. Brian lifted his hand and ran his fingers through Justin's hair. Justin nearly arched into the touch but caught himself, suppressing the jealous rage he felt as he caught the smell of sex from Brian when he moved closer again.

"You don't exactly smell innocent yourself," he said his anger rising as Brian smirked, his fingers in the hair at the back of Justin's neck, his palm at Justin's pulse.

"Now who's jealous?" Brian asked, pulling Justin forward, running his lips over Justin's. It was strange to feel no breath against his skin as Brian did so.

"Not me." Justin managed to say, his voice quiet between them as Brian pressed his lips gently to Justin's.

"At least I don't smell of Ethan," Brian said, suddenly dropping Justin and stepping back. Although Brian lacked body heat, the distance between them made Justin feel cold and he crossed his arms again, his lips tingling.

"Why do you hate him?" That look flickered across Brian's face again, the one of almost human pain and Justin almost regretted asking him; until Brian got himself under control, his face taking on an almost unearthly neutral beauty, as he signalled to the barman.

"I think the question should be, pet, why do you _trust_ him?" Justin tried to ignore the sudden image of Brian naked, his arms straining to keep him up, thrusting into Justin, the words "my pet" slipping from his lips as he came buried inside Justin.

"Because he's not stupid enough to trust you Brian," said a voice at Justin's ear as Ethan's hand closed around his elbow as Justin jumped slightly, shaking his head to clear it. Brian smirked down at Justin briefly, almost as if he could see the images in Justin's mind, like he had put them there and Justin glared at him.

"Ah Ethan, how lovely to see you," Brian said, sipping at the whiskey the barman had put into his hand. Justin felt Ethan's hand tighten and he tugged slightly. Brian noticed the movement and smirked again, his tongue pressing onto the tip of a fang.

"We were just leaving." Ethan replied, pulling Justin closer to him.

"Don't go on my account. I'm quite happy getting to know your little pet here; he's quite the fire cracker." Brian said, leaning closer to Ethan, his voice a stage whisper, his eyes flicking towards Justin. Justin could feel Ethan's rage, heard the growl escape him as he pulled him towards the door, Brian's laugh echoing in his head.

* * *

><p>"Why does Brian hate you?" He asked as soon as they were outside. Ethan stiffened slightly, his fingers still around Justin's arms.<p>

"Brian hates ius/i and he hates what he can't be." Justin almost resented the way Ethan kept making this about him as well, when even Justin could see that it was Ethan Brian hated. Justin was new to the pack, new to being a werewolf and the knowledge that he was part of something bigger than just him made him feel uneasy sometimes, he wasn't ready to ibelong/i to anyone or anything yet. He shivered slightly and he could almost hear the whisper of my _pet_ on the cold night air.

"Which is?" He asked and Ethan stopped, pressed Justin up again the wall of the alley outside Babylon, the heat from him making Justin's body respond automatically.

"Alive," Ethan stated simply. "Don't ever think that he's alive Justin."

Ethan kissed him then, hard, demanding his hands pressing into Justin's hips, a bruising grip that would leave marks. Justin let himself give in, kiss Ethan back and let his hips arched upwards into Ethan's. Ethan groaned into Justin's mouth, his hand slipping round and into the front of Justin's pants.

"This is what being alive feels like," Ethan murmured into Justin's neck as his fingers wrapped around Justin.

Justin closed his eyes, let his head fall back against the wall, and ignored the desire to know how Brian's fingers would feel around him, his cool hands against Justin's own heated skin. Justin bit his lip when he came to stop Brian's name slipping out.

Ethan pulled his hand out, smirked slightly at Justin and bought his hand to his mouth, licking gently at his fingers. Justin growled quietly, pulled Ethan back to him, kissed him and tasted himself in Ethan's mouth. Brian was the stuff of dreams, dangerous and dark, hauntingly beautiful in a way that made him almost unreal. But Ethan was alive, there right in front of him, skin warm and golden in the darkness, and Justin couldn't help but touch him, the memory of Brian's hands around his wrists in his mind as he wrapped his fingers around Ethan.


	2. Chapter 2

"As far as I can tell, Roman has a few loyal followers and he is more than serious about going public," Ben reported, standing in front of Brian's desk like the good soldier that he was. Brian didn't particularly like Ben. It wasn't that he disliked him, he was just generally indifferent to him. But Mikey loved him completely therefore Brian, more often than not, put up with him. Even though he wasn't part of Brian's family, he was loyal to Brian. Ben had come to Pittsburgh, looking for Brian and the "alternative" lifestyle that Brian advertised. A safe haven, where killing indiscriminately wasn't the only option for you. It had taken Ben a few minutes and one look at Mikey to give him another reason to stay and not much longer for him to fall in love with him, _hard._ But Mikey had still been holding onto Brian at that point, trailing after him like a lost puppy. Brian had known that he would never be able to give Mikey what he wanted, what he _needed_ so he had pushed them together and before long Mikey had begun to see Ben for what he was, loyal, loving and strong, a far better bet than Brian.

"Did Roman know you were there?"

"Probably, you know Roman, Brian, he has spies everywhere, loyal little soldiers, humans as well, he even has werewolves working with him."

"Really?" Brian tried to sound interested, shocked even, but at the mention of werewolves his mind went to Justin, his full lips, his pulse thudding under Brian's fingers, the jealousy he had felt when he smelled Ethan on him.

"Speaking of werewolves..." Ben said. Brian raised an eyebrow at him.

"Speaking of nothing Ben, you forget yourself." He replied, picking up his pen, pretending to work. Ben leaned forward, his hands on the edge of Brian's desk.

"You forget I'm not part of your family, I don't owe you anything." He said and Brian stood, took the same stance.

"But _Mikey_ is part of my family Ben. And I'm asking for nothing except for you to keep your opinions to yourself," Brian replied and Ben nodded once. Ben may have been bigger, stronger when he was alive than Brian had been, but Brian was older, had honed his skills, his speed and strength. Brian would always be older and stronger than Ben.

"And I'm Mikey's family Brian. He's worried," Ben said, sitting down in the chair in front of the desk.

"He's got nothing to worry about," Brian sighed. Ben himself raised an eyebrow then.

"Doesn't he?" Ben asked. "I wasn't here the last time Brian, but from what Mikey has told me..." Brian snapped suddenly, snarling as he reached forward and hauled Ben over the desk by the front of his shirt. Ben bristled, snarling back instinctively.

"You know nothing about what happened the last time. _Nothing_." Brian growled and Ben restrained himself covering his fangs, he nodded again and Brian let him go.

"You better get it together before Roman comes, you know how he uses weaknesses." Ben said as he walked towards the door.

"I don't have any weaknesses." Brian countered. Ben just nodded once, closing the door behind him.

~*~  
><em>1780<em>

_Brian was dying. He could feel himself bleeding out. Blood seeping from his wound onto the ground, mingling with his friend's blood, his brother's blood. So many people he knew and loved, dead and gone._

_This bloody war, this 'fight for freedom'. What freedom? The freedom to die slowly, alone, with nothing left to carry on fighting for. Brian closed his eyes against the bright sunshine streaming through the leaves of the tree above him, closed his ears against the sounds of people dying around him._

_"Such a pretty face." The voice was quiet, dark, fingers tracing over Brian's bruised cheek and Brian opened his eyes, stared straight into the dark eyes staring down at him. "Such a waste."_

_Brian tried to shake off the fingers, the cold skin against his own but they stayed, pressed a little harder into the bruise under Brian's eye. "Doesn't have to be a waste though...Brian." Through the haze Brian dimly wondered how the man, whoever he was, knew his name, but it didn't matter. Not when he leaned down, ran his nose up the side of Brain's neck. Brian felt his weakening pulse jump as fingers wrapped around his wrist, pressed his arm into the damp ground beneath him._

_"How did...?" He asked, his voice cracking, throat dry and the man quietened him, pressed a finger to his lips._

_"You're beautiful Brian, be beautiful forever, live forever Brian. Live forever with me." Brian couldn't answer as a hand covered his mouth, sealing his scream in as teeth pierced his neck. _

_1876_

_"I get the feeling that you are not happy Brian," Roman's fingers ran down Brian's arm, pressing over where his pulse would have been if he were still alive. Brian shuddered lightly. "Haven't I given you everything?" He asked and Brian nodded, Roman's hand around his throat squeezed gently. Roman leaned forward, his lips brushing over Brian's. Brian felt his body respond, arching up in Roman's, pressing closer. Roman's hand around his throat loosened, slipping downwards, fingers trailing over Brian's chest._

_"I am happy," Brian said and Roman smirked. His fangs sliding out as he leaned forward and pressed them down, piercing the skin over Brian's heart. Brian let his head fall back and hit the wall, his hands carding through Roman's dark hair. This was what he lived for now, the feel of Roman's hands on him, the feel of Roman's teeth piercing him, Roman drinking from him. It made him feel alive, blood pulsing round his veins, skin humming. Roman pulled away, stood tall and looked down at Brian, pressing on his shoulders gently as his fingers dug in. Brian sank to his knees._

_"That's my boy," Roman purred. "My pretty boy."_

_1903_

_"You hate me. I get that." Roman said, looking bored as he inspected something under his nail. Brian growled low in his throat and Roman looked at him, eyes dark and dangerous._

_"I don't hate you," Brian replied and Roman raised an eyebrow. "I despise you."_

_"Semantics my dear boy," Roman said, going back to picking at his nails._

_"You did this to me." Brian was practically shouting, his hands gesturing at the blood that clung to his skin from his latest kill. "And you can never undo it. You didn't ask me if I wanted this life, if I wanted _you_. You never asked, you just took."_

_"And you are alive because of it," Roman stated cooly, standing up, walking around the desk and cupping Brian's face in his cold hands. His fingers curling into Brian's hair._

_"This is _not_ alive Roman," Brian retorted._

_Roman sighed and let him go, running a hand through his own hair._

_"Oh Brian, I'm getting bored of the same arguments. If you want to go, go. I guarantee you wont get far before you realise how wrapped up in me your life is," He said as he came back. Stopping in front of him, he pulled Brian in and kissed him hard. Brian felt himself respond, arms winding around Roman and pulling him closer. "And even if I could give back what I took from you, I wouldn't. You are meant to be this way Brian, you will always be young and you will always be beautiful." Roman muttered into Brian's neck, just before he sank his teeth into Brian's skin._

_1998_

_"Finish it Brian," Roman growled, staring down at Brian with anger, a trail of blood running down his chin. Brian growled, crouching over the human that had served as Roman's latest meal._

_"No." Brian replied, pressing his hand into the wound on the guys neck. The guy whimpered, shifted slightly in Brian's arms and Brian wound his fingers into his hair, calmed him with touches, muttered words. Roman's hand enclosed around his hand and Brian found himself standing, looking up into Roman's dark eyes._

_"What happened to you?" He asked and Brian shook his head, wrenched himself free, putting distance between them. Physical distance because no matter how far away from him he was, Brian could still feel him. Like an invisible thread tethering Brian to him, to this world he was supposed to have left long ago. Roman was so far under his skin, like an infection, making him sick and shaky._

_"I'm not like you anymore Roman," Brian said, watching as Roman flinched slightly, eyes narrowing in anger after the initial hurt._

_"You better get like me again because I'm leaving," Roman replied casually all signs of his earlier anger and hurt gone._

_Brian suddenly felt cold, even colder than normal as Roman shrugged and turned back to the whimpering man dying on the floor between them. Brian watched carefully as Roman leaned down, pressed two fingers to the gaping wound on the man's neck and lifted them to his mouth._

_"What?" Brian asked, trying to ignore the blood lust that the sight in front of him brought to the fore._

_Roman closed his eyes in bliss for a second, tongue darting out and licking between his fingers. Brian felt lust skitter up his spine at the same time as a deep feeling of dread pooled in his stomach._

_"The Pitts," Roman replied. "It's yours now." He said taking a step towards Brian. Brian stayed still this time, felt his body warm up as the scent of blood and Roman filled his nostrils._

_"Where are you going?" Brian couldn't help the slightly waver in his voice and Roman's eyes got even darker._

_"Chicago," he replied, causing the dread in Brian's belly to get heavier as Roman took another step forward, lifting his hand to Brian's arm, sliding his fingers down Brian's skin. He left a slight smear of blood on his arm and Brian blinked at it, before lifting his eyes to Roman's._

_"You got the North?" Brian asked, although he knew the question didn't really need answering. Roman cocked his head at Brian's question but nodded. before replying._

_"I got the North."_

_"And you would leave me?" Brian asked. No matter what Brian felt for Roman, no matter how much he resented him for taking his life, for not letting him die on that battle field all those years ago, Roman was his maker, his Sire, and that was a bond that almost nothing could break._

_"Of all the people I turned Brian, you are my favourite, no matter how much you resent me for it." Roman was in front of him now, close enough that Brian could feel his skim humming, the buzz from a recent kill still in their veins._

_"I…" Roman leaned forward, pressing his hands to the wall behind Brian, caging him in, nosed up the side of Brian's neck, causing the words to die in Brian's throat._

_"One day, you will turn someone and they will hate you for it," Roman whispered, his voice soft as a lover caress. "Then, and only then, will you know how I feel when you look at me."_

_Roman pulled away slightly, just enough to press his mouth to Brian's in a hard, almost punishing kiss. Brian responded immediately, arching upwards and wrapping a leg around Roman's, tasting the blood in his kisses._

_"Roman…" the name slipped out just as Roman sunk his teeth into Brian's neck._

_"Remember Brian? Remember how it was, how you couldn't get enough of me, how you would beg me to fuck you while our kills died slowly next to us? Remember?" Roman lifted his head, snaking a hand into Brian's pants and curling his fingers around his cock. A trail of Brian's blood ran down his chin and Brian leaned forward, licked it off Roman's skin as Roman twisted his hand almost viciously._

_"Yes…fuck yes," Brian cursed as he came, hips jerking into Roman's hand. Roman smirked, his teeth stained red and Brian wondered how he would manage, who he would be, without Roman, how he would manage without having Roman to hate. Without having Roman to love._

Brian lowered his sunglasses over his eyes as he walked down the fire escape at the back of Babylon, stepping outside, blinking against the morning sun as a wave of warmth hit him. He loved early mornings, when the night gave way to the day, and highlighted the intricate dance between sun and moon. He especially loved the new dawn after full moons. There was something fresh about them, like the world had started over, a new cycle beginning.

He had felt Justin turn last night, felt him pace the alley way behind the club for the last two hours of the night. Brian didn't know what that meant, why Justin had been drawn to the club, his basest animal instincts drawing him to Brian, but he couldn't admit that he felt a slight thrill at the thought that maybe he was buried as deep under the kids skin as he appeared to be under Brian's.

He stopped at the sight that greeted him at the bottom of the stairs. Justin was curled into a ball behind one of the dumpsters, skin streaked with dirt, a dusting of gold hairs danced up his legs and Brian resisted the urge to run his fingers over them, to see how long it would take to wake him with soft touch, cool fingers wrapped around his cock. Brian shook himself, cleared his throat loudly. Justin shifted, fingers twitching as he grasped onto clarity, eyes fluttering open and focusing on Brian almost immediately.

"Morning Sunshine," Brian breezed laughing when Justin groaned slightly. "Still not used to the turn hey?" Brian asked holding a hand out to him. Justin glared at it for a second before standing up on his own, seemingly completely unaware of his own nakedness. Brian's gaze flicked down his body and he felt the air shift as Justin seemed to notice his lack of clothes, the sudden shift from irritation to embarrassment and defence as Justin crossed his arms over his chest.

Brian threw the long coat he had grabbed from the club at him, smirking slightly as he turned away and listened to Justin pulling the coat over his arms.

"Thanks." He heard Justin mutter and Brian nodded once.

"You want coffee?" Brian asked. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you only drank blood," he replied confused.

Brian laughed and wrapped a hand around Justin's elbow, pulling him towards the street.

"Shows how much you know pet."

Justin bristled at the nickname Brian had taken to calling him, and he wrapped the coat tighter around him. Brian let his arm go and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What are you doing up? I mean, shouldn't you be, I dunno, hanging from the rafters right now?" Justin asked and Brian raised an eyebrow at him, pushing his tongue into his cheek.

"I take it you've seen _Lost Boys_ one too many times," Brian replied and Justin ducked his head, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Brian resisted the urge to run his fingers over the pink skin and signalled to the left as they got to the main street. "We can, obviously, go out during the day. We don't burst into flames. We eat, we drink." Justin frowned slightly, confusion clear on his face. "Not everything is that black and white, Pet, you can't believe every urban legend. Remember that." Brian stopped outside the diner, pushed open the door and gestured for Justin to go inside. Justin looked down at his coat, lack of shoes, mud streaked legs and grimaced. Brian pushed him inside gently.

"I can assure you, Debbie has seen worse."

"Debbie?" Justin asked as Debbie emerged from the kitchen, scowl on her face and hands on her hips.

"Where the hell have you been you little shit?" She demanded and Brian smiled, feeling the heat of Justin's curious gaze on him as he did so.

"Working Deb," he replied, letting Debbie pull him into a hard embrace. Debbie had been around for a long time, protecting "her boys" in a way that made Brian feel almost human again. She hugged them, berated them, smacked them round the head when they went too far. Mikey outright adored her and as such, Brian kept her safe from all the other monsters in the Pitts. She was human, mostly, but there was definitely something almost otherworldly about her. Something that Brian still couldn't put his finger on no matter how much he asked her. She would just smile enigmatically, put a plate of something deep fried in front of him and pat his cheek gently.

Debbie raised an eyebrow, opened her mouth to berate him more but caught sight of Justin. Her anger melted and she pulled Justin in for a hug too.

"Oh honey. Bad night? Right," She said, pushing Justin into a booth and grabbing the coffee pot from the counter. "Drink that," She ordered.

"Pancakes with extra bacon." She screamed into the kitchen and Justin winced.

"I'm fine thanks," Justin tried and Debbie silenced him with a look. Brian watched amused as Justin clamped his mouth shut.

"Trust me baby, you'll feel better after it," she replied.

"I wouldn't argue with her if I were you," Brian said and Justin silently nodded as he sipped at his coffee.

"Why are you doing this?" Justin asked. Brian regarded him for a moment, taking in the confused look, the way his bottom lip was caught between his teeth, the streak of dirt across his cheekbone.

"You interest me," Brian stated simply. It was the easiest way to describe it, when Brian himself didn't realise why he felt drawn to him, why he hadn't been able to rest that evening, had just paced his office, as he felt Justin pace the alley way, why he felt the sudden urge to fuck Justin awake in said alley way.

"I should go, thanks for the coffee." Justin stood, placing his hands on the table and lifting himself upwards.

"Go where?" Brian asked with a sneer. "Back to the pack that left you to fend for yourself last night?" Justin sighed, his expression closing down at the mention of the pack.

"They're my family now Brian." Justin sounded angry, yet resigned at the same time.

"Sit down," Brian ground the words out, feeling Justin's whole body vibrating with the need to ignore the command. But he sighed, sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. "If they really were your family,_ they_ would be doing this right now. They wouldn't have let you pace outside my club for the last two hours of the night." Justin's eyes went wide at that.

"How did you..." he began. Debbie placed a plate piled high with pancakes in front of his face, grinning from ear to ear and Justin obviously couldn't help but smile back, flashing a grin at her as he picked up his fork, Brian ignored the warmth spreading through his stomach at Justin's sunshine grin. He smiled gently at her himself as she patted Justin's shoulder and went to hug the next stray that walked through the door.

"I felt you," Brian said when Debbie was out of earshot and Justin stopped, cocked his head to the side. "Question is, why were you there Justin?" Justin looked down at his hands, there was dirt under his nails, a few scratches on his fingers and Brian leaned forward slightly, running his own fingers over them. Justin jumped, pulled his hands away and tucked them under the table.

"I don't know," he replied. "I just...I felt I had to go there." Brian was almost startled by his honesty. From the moment he had met the kid he had been surprised, surprised by the way he had tried to stand up to Brian, by the way he was never far from Brian's thoughts, by the way he was willing to admit that he was drawn to Brian the same way Brian was drawn to him.

"Why?" Brian asked and Justin's look shifted from helpless and confused to angry.

"Christ I don't know..." Brian raised an eyebrow again, he had almost been wanting him to admit that he felt him back, that he wasted hours thinking about Brian's hands on him, how Brian would taste. "And don't look at me like that, I'm as confused about _this_," Justin gestured between them, "as you are."

"Thing is, Pet, I'm not confused." Brian reached under the table, wrapped his hands around Justin's. Justin's expression didn't change but he opened his hands slightly, shivered gently as Brian ran his fingers down Justin's wrist and over his palm. "Intrigued perhaps but not confused." Brian curled his fingers, ran his nails lightly over Justin's wrist, felt his pulse jump under his touch. Justin pulled away sharply, banging both their hands on the underside of the table and Brian smirked as Justin hastily stood up, rubbing at his wrist as if to rid himself of the memory of Brian's touch.

"I've...gotta go." He muttered, hugging the coat around him like a protective ward, one meant to stop Brian getting in. Brian could only smirk again in his direction as Justin fled, nearly tripping out of the door in his hurry to leave.

"Hey, where are your manners?" Debbie shouted and Justin stopped, turned in the doorway, his knuckles white around the jamb. "I don't care if you spent the night as a wolf, this morning you're a human, act like one." Justin looked like he was going to throw up, but when no one batted an eyelash at Debbie's comment he swallowed hard, flicked a brief look at Brian.

"Thanks for breakfast." He croaked out and Debbie grinned, nodded, pleased at herself.

"You're welcome honey." She said as she sat down in front of Brian. The bell rang, a small tinkling sound, as it shut and Debbie raised an eyebrow at Brian, her hands folded together in front of her as she sat and waited.

Brian just sipped at his coffee, staring her straight in the eye. She was the only human he knew that could do that, stare at Brian and not feel uncomfortable, or compelled to do something. Apart from Justin, who had flashes of defiance every now and then which made him all the more intriguing to Brian.

"Mikey told me there might be a problem," She said eventually when Brian had made it clear he wasn't going to say anything. Brian sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mikey needs to mind his own business," he replied, holding his mug out. Debbie filled it up from the coffee pot she'd left on the end of the table, reaching for it without looking.

"He's cute," Debbie announced and Brian sighed again, absent-mindedly stirring his coffee. Yeah, the kid was cute, almost too cute. Brian hadn't really thought about much else since he appeared in Babylon, but he really didn't need Debbie and her insight right now to remind him of the fact.

"Now Deb, I know you have a thing for Mikey, but he's with Ben and I really think you need to stop trying to get us together." He replied with a grin and Debbie frowned as she picked up Justin's fork and pointed it at Brian.

"I meant the kid." She said. "Got a real smile, like sunshine." There was an almost dreamy tone in her voice and Brian knew she was mentally bringing another stray into her fold. Debbie fell in love with kids easily, she had with Brian and Mikey, and Emmett too, never wary of the fact that could have ripped her throat out had they wanted to, none of them had ever thought about it. It was just another way that Debbie was indefinable.

"Yeah I know." Brian admitted, running his hand through his hair. Debbie gave him a sympathetic smile before standing up and pulling Justin's plate towards her. She seemed to stop midway through, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I hear Roman's coming to town," she said and Brian raised an eyebrow.

"How do you hear these things?" He asked and Debbie shrugged, lifting her tray and planting it on her hip.

"I have ears everywhere Brian. What are you going to do with him?"

"Roman?" Brian tried, only to be rewarded with a slap to the back of the head. Debbie was quite literally the only person in Pittsburgh who would dare to do that and Brian couldn't help the smile he gave her as she glared down at him.

"The kid, Brian. Stop avoiding the subject." She pointed her pen at him in a warning and suddenly Brian felt the defensiveness rising up in him. Justin was no one else's business. What Brian felt for him was for Brian to know about and no one else. Brian wasn't even sure himself, hadn't worked up the energy to sit and think about, to work out why this kid had managed to get under his skin so quickly. Especially considering he belonged to Ethan Gold.

"He's nothing to do with me Deb. He's Ethan's." Brian shrugged, going for nonchalant. Debbie could read through his false bravado in a second though, she had always been able to no matter how hard he tried to keep things from her.

"Horseshit. I may be old Brian, but I'm not stupid, or blind. Think I didn't see the way he looked at you? And anyway, maybe you should take something from Ethan, even the score." She added with a slightly evil grin. Brian stood, pulling out a few bills from his pocket and throwing them on the table, anger in his veins at the mention of Ethan and _every_ memory he dredged up in Brian.

"It's not a game Deb, it was never a game."

Justin knew he should have gone straight back to the Pack. He could feel them, could sense the unrest from Ethan, but instead of making him run back, it made him stop, press his hand into the wall of the alleyway beside the diner, hard brick beneath his palm as his breath hitched and his mind raced.

_Brian._

It was all that seemed to be in his mind at the moment, Brian's cool touch, his dark eyes that held promise and danger, the way he seemed genuinely concerned about Justin but brushed it off like he wasn't. The pain that was in his eyes when he haltingly bought up the other kid. The kid that Justin had been yearning to ask Ethan about. Something had always stopped him though, stopped the words dead in his throat.

And Brian came back into his mind at the thought of dead things.

He knew it was stupid, he was playing with fire. But he couldn't get the feeling of Brian pressed up behind him out of his mind, the images of Brian fucking him, the ones that he knew Brian had put in his head, kept churning over and over. Ethan knew it, growled whenever Justin thought about it, and made Justin forget by reminding him who, _what_ he was now.

_Thing is Pet, I'm not confused._

Justin curled his fingers into the brick, relishing in the slight pain as he tried to erase Brian's voice from his mind, the way his fingers felt with Brian's wrapped around his own, stroking over his pulse and the almost hungry look in Brian's dark eyes. Justin shook his head, clearing it as he pushed himself off the wall and down the back alleys. Back to the Pack.


	3. Chapter 3

I sparked an interesting discussion over on LJ when I posted this. In the Ethan/Justin relationship in the show (I know, most of us try not to think about it) who do you think topped?

Which leads me nicely onto a warning. This chapter does contain Justin/Ethan smex. SORRY!

* * *

><p>"Holy shit Justin, where the hell have you been?" Ethan grabbed him as soon as he walked through the door of the large mansion the pack owned. His arms around Justin felt warm and Justin let himself lean into him for a moment before he pulled away. Ethan frowned, leaned forward slightly and sniffed. He sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. Justin tugged at a thread coming from one of the buttons on the coat. "You've seen Brian." Justin looked up at Ethan, considered lying for a second, but knew Ethan would see through it in an instant, he would also be able to smell it on him.<p>

"He…um…found me," he replied, shrugging and Ethan narrowed his eyes, cupped Justin's face in his hands.

"Did he hurt you?" Justin shook his head, gently shrugged Ethan off, side stepping him and his searching eyes. Ethan frowned again and, for some unknown reason, Justin felt anger bubbling under his skin.

"No…he bought me coffee." He said and spun on his heel up the stairs. He felt Ethan follow.

"What's your fascination with him Justin?" Ethan asked, something other than curiosity in his eyes, something unreadable, dark and almost terrifying. Justin turned at the top of the stairs, took a step back and found himself up against a wall, Ethan looming in front of him.

"He helped me Ethan," Justin said as Ethan's fingers clamped around Justin's arms. Ethan seemed to shiver, his whole body practically undulating before Justin's eyes as he got himself under control. Justin had seen it before when Ethan was furious with another pack member, the anger was sometimes enough to force a turn and Justin swallowed hard.

"He's trying to manipulate you," Ethan said, letting Justin go.

"I feel like everyone is," Justin muttered as he opened the door to the room he had been given. Ethan followed, shut the door behind him.

"Justin…" Ethan began and Justin turned, anger fuelling him, making his mouth work when he should have just stopped and let Ethan talk.

"No, he was there, where the hell were you Ethan? You said the pack looked after each other? Well no one looked after me last night." Justin was shaking by the time Ethan reached him, pulled him close and ran a hand through Justin's hair, his fingers snagging on a clump of mud.

"Justin you ran away from us, from me, last night." Justin looked up and Ethan cupped his face again, fingers pressing in behind his ears.

"I did?" He asked and Ethan nodded, genuine concern on his face. Ethan leaned forward, pressed his lips to Justin's and Justin cursed his body's need for contact as it reacted almost instantly. A slight smirk played on Ethan's lips when he pulled away, pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah." He breathed, running his nose along Justin's collar bone, breathing in at Justin's pulse. "Something caught your attention and you were off. Half turned. I was too far gone to stop you." He stood up, looked at Justin imploringly. "I'm sorry."

There was a niggling sense of doubt in Justin's mind at those words, and Brian's words echoed in his head.

_They're the worst kind of dangerous, the kind that pretends not to be_

"Brian…"

"What the hell did he say?" Ethan's demeanour changed almost instantly and Justin saw a hint of the wolf behind his eyes. "He's at it again." He added, almost to himself and Justin frowned.

"What?" He asked, placing a hand on Ethan's arm. He felt the muscles under the skin tighten.

"Sit." Ethan gestured at the bed and Justin knew it wasn't an offer, it was a command. He sat, folded his hands into his lap and wished he had been able to pull some clothes on before hand. He felt vulnerable and Ethan probably knew that. "A few years ago, there was a kid…" Ethan trailed off with a sarcastic laugh. "I say kid, but he was no older than you. He seemed it though. He was…I was…I was in love with him Justin. And Brian took him from me." Justin watched as Ethan wrung his hands, twisted his fingers together and shifted next to him. Justin placed a hand over Ethan's moving ones, stilled them and Ethan looked up at him, eyes open and full of honesty for almost the first time since Justin had known him.

"What do you mean?" Justin asked, dread filling his veins.

"Brian seduced him, tried to turn him." Ethan stood suddenly, running a hand through his hair again and Justin let him pace across the small room. "He killed himself." Justin couldn't help the gasp that escaped his throat and he stood, wrapped him arms around Ethan's waist, and buried his head into Ethan's shoulder blades. Ethan's body was stiff in his grasp. "I just don't want…I would hate for something to happen to you Justin." Ethan unwound Justin's fingers from his waist and turned, resting his hands on Justin's shoulders, his thumbs stroking along Justin's pulse. "Don't make me feel that pain again." Ethan said and Justin kissed him, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ethan's. Ethan breathed in through his nose, pulled Justin tight against his chest and Justin felt his heart thudding through his ribs.

The bed hit the back of his knees and Justin found himself falling backwards, his breath escaping his body as Ethan landed on top, his hands either side of Justin's head as he leaned down and kissed him hard, his hips grinding against Justin's.

"Justin…let me…" Ethan breathed against his neck and Justin nodded, not knowing what he was letting Ethan do, but not caring, not when Ethan nipped at his neck, his fingers opening the buttons on the coat, running along Justin's ribs.

"I need to shower." Justin groaned at when Ethan licked at his nipple and Ethan lifted his head, grinned up at him.

"No you don't. You smell like you. Like the animal you are." He said, leaning down and biting gently at Justin's hip. Justin arched upward, a moan escaping his lips as Ethan's hand closed around his cock, twisted hard. Before Justin had turned he had never found a slight edge of pain a turn on, but it was something obviously to do with the animal inside him, the primal part of him that like it now, that yearned for it, that whined when Ethan dug his fingers into his hips, pressing in hard enough to bruise, or when he swiped his thumb roughly over the tip of Justin's cock, nail scraping slightly, making Justin's hips buck upwards. Ethan pulled the hand clamped at his hip away, pressed two fingers to Justin's lips. Justin sucked them in, wrapping his tongue around them as Ethan continued to twist his hand around his cock. Ethan groaned himself when Justin licked between the two fingers, the skin soft on his tongue. He pulled them out, leaving a trail of saliva along Justin's lips and leaned down to lick at it as he lifted Justin's leg over his shoulder and pressed the two fingers into him. Justin wrenched his mouth away, gasped in air as Ethan curled his fingers and made Justin see stars behind his tightly clamped eyes.

"Justin…" Ethan's voice was harsh in his ear and Justin opened his eyes to see Ethan sitting back, ripping a condom wrapped open with his teeth. His fingers still curled inside Justin as he rolled it on. Justin whined as he pulled his fingers out but bit on his bottom lip when Ethan pushed in. "Fuck, Justin." Ethan groaned as he pushed in all the way and Justin shifted, urging him to move, to make Justin feel something other than the overwhelming sense of fullness. Something other than Brian's fingers trailing over his palm.

It didn't take Ethan long to come, hips stuttering as he bit down on Justin's collar bone. Justin held him close after, feeling the way his body shook. He ran a hand down Ethan's spine, along the bumps of bone under his skin and Ethan's practically purred into Justin's neck.

"What was his name?" Justin asked and Ethan shifted, pulled out of Justin with a groan and Justin winced.

"Dale." He said simply and Justin nodded, pulled him down again, stroking his fingers through the damp hair at Ethan's temple, pushing the images of doing the same to Brian from his mind as he felt Ethan drift off to sleep.

Brian felt him the moment he entered the limits of the city. It was the invisible tether between them, between sire and childe. The one Brian felt with Mikey. Mikey noticed how he stiffened and touched his arm gently.

"Roman?" He asked and Brian nodded, breathing in deeply, ignoring the scent of Justin that still hung in his nostrils from earlier. He did not need to be thinking about Justin right now, especially not when Roman was within minutes of arriving and could read Brian's thoughts as easily as an open book. He pushed the images of Justin away, to the back of his mind, hiding them among memories of killing and blood and mayhem, memories that Roman wouldn't have to pick through, he had been there.

"You ok Bri?" Mikey asked and Brian nodded. "I mean, you know how Roman is, he'll exploit anything that you're worried about."

"Mikey...enough. Ok? Enough." Mikey nodded once, but Brian could tell there were words on the tip of his tongue he was desperate to say. "There is nothing to worry about. Just...relax."

"My thoughts exactly." The door flew open and Brian internally sighed, ever the exhibitionist, Roman smirk at he stood on the threshold of Brian's office, two henchmen flanking him. Brian forced himself to grin back, holding his arms out.

"Roman. Welcome." Roman's hands were cool around his face, his fingers pressing into the skin at the back of Brian's neck as he kissed Brian's cheek. He pulled back and cocked his head to the side, his hands still framing Brian's face. It was unusual for Brian to be shorter than someone, and it felt belittling to look at up at Roman, even if he was only an inch or two taller.

"Still so beautiful Brian." He whispered, pressing his mouth to Brian's. Brian felt Roman's fangs slide out, scrape over the inside of his lower lip as Roman pulled away, pressing a tongue to the tip of one of his fangs.

"I have you to thank for that." Brian replied, tasting blood, and Roman let out a cruel laugh.

"You would never thank me." He said, sweeping a lock of dark hair off his forehead. "Michael, always a pleasure." He greeted Mikey and Mikey, dutifully, bowed slightly. Roman nodded to him, shooed his out of the office with a flick of his hand when he straightened.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Brian asked, indicating at his seat behind the desk. There was no way that Brian would ever sit in that seat when Roman was in the room, even though Brian was Governor of Pittsburgh, Roman was his maker, that trumped everything.

"Oh Brian, playing coy_ really_ doesn't suit you. I think you know." Roman accepted the glass of whiskey Brian handed to him with a smile, his fingers brushing over Brian's. "After all, you had your big burly soldier looking over my shoulder recently."

So Roman had known Ben was there. Brian shrugged slightly, he couldn't swear to the fact that Roman hadn't had spies in Pittsburgh since he'd left. It was the way they worked.

"You really think it's a wise idea to go public?" Brian asked, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. Roman ran his finger around the rim of the glass, it squeaked slightly. His eyes were dark when they lifted to Brian's.

"No, but I'm tired Brian, of hiding in the shadows. They know we exist. Yet they continue to bury their heads in the sand and carry on like there isn't something hungry waiting in the shadows for them." Roman's eyes flashed and Brian had a sudden image of Roman reaching for him, chin covered with blood, hungry look in his eyes as they flashed with lust. Brian shook his head and Roman smirked.

"Still implanting images Roman." Brian said, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Roman let out a small laugh, lifted the glass to his lips.

"Only the good stuff." He said, holding the glass out in front of him, twirling the liquid round. "That wasn't an image Brian, it was a memory and you know it." Roman suddenly stiffened, sitting up in his seat as Brian caught the scent of Lycanthrope on the air.

"Brian…" Mikey's worried face appeared around the door frame and Brian nodded, standing, bowing slightly to Roman.

"I will take care of this." He said as he shut the door. Mikey was practically vibrating with pent up energy next to him and Brian laid a hand on his arm. "Stay here. Make sure_ he_ stays here." He said, nodding in the direction of the office. Mikey nodded.

Brian felt the urge to rip out Ethan's throat right there in the middle of the dance floor, as he walked through the club. The kids timing was impressive, almost like he knew tonight was the worst time to show up.

Brian stopped on the dance floor, closed his eyes and zeroed in on the scent, opened his eyes as he found himself standing in front of the culprit.

"Justin." Justin spun on his heel, eyes wide. Brian narrowed his eyes, flicked them briefly around the club.

"He's not here." Justin said, crossing his arms. "He'd probably kill me if he knew I was."

"Why can I only smell him then?" Brian asked, stepping closer to Justin. Justin took a step back, fingers closing around the edge of the bar. "Was it a good fuck?" He asked and Justin swallowed.

"I…" Brian leaned in closer and his eyes followed the movement of Justin's throat, watched at his pulse speed up, the small twitch in his neck thumping against his skin.

"Did he make you come? Did you call out his name when you came? Or was it me that you were thinking of?" Brian asked, his voice low, saying the words directly into Justin's ear. Justin's hips arched into him, pressing against Brian's thigh and Brian pulled away suddenly, leaving Justin with heavy eyes, his breath catching in his throat.

""You know what? I don't care. You picked the wrong night to come flaunt your new found sexual conquests. Get out of my club." Brian wrapped his fingers around Justin's arm, gripping hard and Justin struggled, some of the residual energy from last night still ran through his veins because he managed to wrench himself free.

"I didn't come to flaunt." He said, anger rolling off him in waves. Brian crossed his arms.

"Well why did you come then? Because I'm a little busy right now and I don't have time to show you what you're missing by being with Ethan so…"

"Dale." Justin said. The name was so simple, one small syllable but Brian stiffened, body going colder than normal as a familiar feeling of failure and guilt washed over him, a flash of Dale's stricken face

"What?"

"Dale. I know what happened. And I came to tell you, that I'm no longer confused."

"Well good for you, Pet. Did you come up with the conclusion all on your own? Or did have help?" Brian asked, sarcasm dripping over his words and Justin glared.

"You can't use me as a pawn in your war against Ethan anymore. I know who's side I'm on. And it isn't yours." Justin's face was set, a look of determination in his eyes, but a slight waver in his voice gave his fear away. And Brian could still smell his desire though, even through the stench of Ethan. He tried to ignore the almost overwhelming jealousy at the image of Ethan covering Justin's body with his own.

"You obviously know nothing of what happened Sunshine." Brian said, his voice low as the nickname slipped out. "And I don't care to tell you if you are willing to believe lies so easily, all for the sake of a quick fuck. Now get out of my club." Brian signalled at the bouncer who pushed his way through the crowd towards them. "Now." Justin glared, and shook his arm free from the bouncer.

"Goodbye Brian." Justin turned, walked through the crowd and Brian tried to push away the feeling of loss and dread as the crowd swallowed him up.

"Everything alright?" Roman asked as Brian shut the office door behind him. He took the few steps across the office to the desk, took a large mouthful of whiskey, then nodded.

"Everything is fine." He replied and Roman raised an eyebrow. "It's fine inow/i." He corrected and Roman nodded.

"Now." He said. "Where were we?"

"You were dredging up my memories." Brian replied. Roman laughed, leaned across the desk and ran his fingers down Brian's face, curling them under his chin.

"Still so much hatred in there for me Brian. You're going to have to let that go one day." He said and Brian leaned back far enough that Roman's fingers fell away.

"So." Roman said, clapping his hands and rubbing them together, his face full of an almost childish glee. "What have you got planned for my visit?"

Roman had been in Pittsburgh for a few days, revelling hard like the old days, drowning himself in blood, alcohol and women. The odd man if he took his fancy and he looked like Brian. Roman had a type, and he stuck to it. Flaunting it in Brian's face, laughing when Brian asked him to slow down.

Brian's feelings for Roman were mixed, so convoluted, a dangerous concoction of hatred and revulsion, love and desire and duty. He hated it sometimes, hated that he still felt how Roman felt, deep in his bones he knew that Roman was thinking about him. He also knew that Roman could take him whenever he wanted, older and stronger as he was. But that he didn't. And Brian respected him for that.

It was a good thing that Brian had most of the Pitts Police force in his back pocket. Roman was leaving a string of destruction in his wake, drained bodies that had Brian biting his tongue to stop him from saying anything. When one corpse turned up outside the club, a crumpled pile of too pale limbs, blond hair and wide blue eyes, Brian snapped. The body looked too much like Justin for his liking and Brian knew that Roman was aware of more than he was letting on.

"Roman." Brian shouted through the mansion at the edge of the city that he had been past down to him when Roman had left him Pitts. Brian hated it, it was too big, too gaudy but Roman had always loved it. He appeared at the top of the stairs, licking blood off his fingers. Brian felt the blood lust stir in his belly as Roman walked down the steps, trailing his fingers over the railings.

"You yelled?" He asked, shaking his head. "So uncouth Brian, I thought I taught you better than that?"

"You may be my maker, and you may have been the Governor of this city once, but its mine now. You do things _my_ way." Brian gripped at the railings, his knuckles going whiter than normal. Roman cocked his head to the side, looking amused yet confused at the same time. Brian could feel the underlying anger though.

"I think you forget yourself Brian." He said, turning on his heel to go back up the stairs. Brian could hear the faint gasps from upstairs, the dying gasps of a girl in pain and he reached out, wrapped his fingers around Roman's arm. Roman snarled as he spun faster than humanly possible, pressed Brian into the wall, his fingers squeezing around Brian's throat.

"You've gone soft Brian. Stopping killings, letting werewolves into your club, run around like they own this city. You don't think I didn't smell that blond kid on you. You don't think I didn't smell your desire for him." Roman's whispered, his fangs out, pressing into Brian's neck. Brian arched up, his fingers clutching at Roman's vice like grip around his neck, his body reacting to the close proximity of Roman. Roman licked at Brian's skin, pressing his hips into Brian's. "It stops now." He said before he pressed his mouth to Brian's.

Brian tasted blood on his kiss as Roman's tongue licked into his mouth and his body hummed with he need to feed.

"If you had killed you would be able to fight me." Roman said, words harsh against Brian's lips as his hand pressed hard into Brian's crotch. Brian growled, arched his hips towards the touch and felt Roman's smirk. "But maybe." Roman continued pulling Brian's pants open and pushing them down his thighs. The harsh drag of denim against Brian's skin made him hiss. "Maybe you don't want to fight me. Maybe you've grown bored with fighting me." He said and Brian wound his hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward to kiss him again, to stop him talking. The need for something other than the almost feather-light touch of Roman's fingers against his now hard cock over taking what little sense Brian had.

Roman's touch changed, his fingers gripped hard and twisted and Brian bit down on Roman's lip, dragging his teeth along the delicate skin. Roman growled, swiped his thumb over the head of Brian's cock. Roman dragged his mouth away, grinning at Brian, his fangs tinted pink with Brian's and the girls blood.

"Let go Brian." Roman whispered into his ear, twisted his hand again. Brian felt it build up in his belly, lust twisting with anger as it rose up his chest, catching in his throat. "Come for me." Roman sunk his fangs into Brian's neck and he came, an almost guttural cry escaping his throat as his head fell back against the wall and Roman drank from him.

"Now." Said Roman as he pulled away, licked at his hand delicately, a line of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. Brian resisted the urge to pull him back and lick it off, swallowed down the nausea that rose up his throat. "No more talk of 'your way' Brian. Don't make me angry. Don't make me hurt you, or anyone you care about." Roman kissed him then, harsh and punishing but Brian still found himself reacting to it, cock twitching valiantly as Roman pulled back and licked at his lips.

Brian watched as Roman walked back up the stairs, blocked his ears against the terrified whimper that escaped the girl as Roman shut the door of the room, and tried to swallow down the dread, that if he wasn't careful, something might happen to Mikey.

Or Justin.

Brian sighed heavily as he hung up the phone. Talking to the officers of the Pitts was getting annoying. Roman's antics were weighing on Brian's mind, the senseless killings he had tried so hard to put a stop to had started again, and now there were rumours that even Emmett had joined in, his love of anything with a pretty face had taken over. Brian needed to have a word and remind him who ran the city. He didn't blame him, no one could, it took every ounce of strength Brian had not to drain the person he was feeding on sometimes, the blood lust took over, pumping through his veins, the animal instincts that made them almost invincible.

Justin was also weighing on his mind, the anger in the kids voice as he said goodbye had been taunting Brian for three days. Add that to the fact that Ethan had obviously spun some vicious lie to him, made Brian all the more infuriated. Why Ethan felt the need to play games with people Brian would never know.

Somehow Justin had crawled under Brian's skin, without even trying and Brian was finding it harder and harder to get him out. And he had no idea why, why the kids eyes were usually the last thing he saw as he closed his own, why the feel of Justin's almost too hot skin under his hands was always there, burning his palms as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock.

Brian squeezed the phone in his hand, heard the plastic crack satisfyingly in his grip. He needed to fuck the kid, get him out of his system and move on. It was affecting his life and it needed to stop.

"I want a party." Roman announced and he appeared in the doorway of Brian's office, the smell of sex and blood was heavy, like a storm cloud around him as he walked to the chair in front of Brian's desk and flopped down. He flung his leg over the edge of the chair and slouched. Brian raised an eyebrow. Despite being centuries old, Roman still had the ability to behave like a spoilt child sometimes.

"What kind of party?" Brian asked and Roman sat up, leaning his elbows against his things, his chin in his hand. He had the glow of a fresh kill about him and Brian mentally cursed yet another phone call to Officer Horvath.

"Fancy dress." He replied, grinning slightly, pressing his tongue to a fang.

"Serious?"

"Deadly. I want people to dress up." He said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. There was a strip of pale skin between his shirt and his pants and Brian felt the urge to bite at it running through him. Roman smirked as if he knew exactly what Brian was thinking. "Oh, and invite the werewolves." Brian's felt like he had been punched in the stomach and blinked up at Roman before his brain kicked back into gear.

"What?" Roman leaned forward, his hands pressing into the piles of paper of Brian's desk.

"Brian." He said, running a hand through Brian's hair. Brian couldn't help himself from arching slightly into the touch and Roman smirked again. "I'll need their help when we go public, their support. Invite them."

"You want to rule them." Brian said as Roman's hand wound into the hair at the back of his neck. Roman tugged slightly to the side and bared Brian's neck.

"Yes," he agreed, whispering the word onto Brian's lips, "but initially I'll need their support. Invite them Brian, don't argue with me." He let Brian go suddenly and stalked out of the office, leaving Brian with a throbbing headache building in the back of his head, and the feeling that things were about to go horribly wrong.

"Dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter does leave on a cliffhanger but the next part is already written. Just a warning.

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go." Justin crossed his arms over his chest and pouting. He knew he looked like a child but the thought of actually going to Babylon, on his own volition, seeing Brian and feeling whatever it was Brian evoked in him was making him uneasy, like his skin was too small for him. Ethan frowned, holding out the tight black t-shirt he had picked out for Justin to wear. Justin glared at it like it was the t-shirts fault.<p>

"I don't care Justin. We're going." Ethan said, sighing as he threw the t-shirt at Justin.

"Why?"

"Because we're invited. And I want to show Brian he doesn't bother us, and that your mine. And there is nothing he can do about it." Ethan pressed Justin to the wall, his nose sniffing at the skin of Justin's neck. "You even smell like me right now. I love that."

"Why?" Justin breathed, arching his hips up into Ethan's. Ethan licked at his skin, pressed a kiss to the juncture between his neck and shoulder and pulled away.

"I love it because Brian will smell it too," he replied, running his fingers across Justin's hips, dragging his nails across the skin lightly. Justin shivered as Ethan dipped his fingers below the waistband of the black leather pants. They were too tight, too restricting and Justin felt on show, bound and gagged like a sacrifice to appease some angry god. But Ethan had insisted. It was a dress up party, he'd said, and he wanted to see Justin in skin tight leather, it didn't matter that his costume wasn't anything, all that mattered was that Ethan could run his fingers over the tight leather. He'd had his hand around Justin's cock at the time, his mouth hot on Justin's neck and Justin would have agreed to anything.

"No. Why are we invited?" He asked and Ethan frowned slightly, hands stilling on Justin's skin.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" He replied, pulling away completely and picking up the t-shirt. He held it out to Justin who glared at it again but took it.

"I just think its weird, that's all." Justin said as he pulled the shirt over his head and smoothed it out over his stomach. Ethan's eyes went dark for a second and he took a step towards Justin, reaching out and running his fingers through Justin's hair.

"Roman invited us." He said, head to the side as he looked at Justin. Justin shifted under the scrutiny but Ethan nodded once to himself, obviously pleased with what he saw and turned away.

"Who's Roman?" He asked and Ethan's back stiffened, his shoulders squaring as he spun on his heel back to Justin.

"Brian's Sire." He said, watching closely at Justin. Justin kept his face, _hopefully_, blank as thoughts of Brian surfaced in his mind. He'd said goodbye to him, told himself never to think of Brian again, but he kept coming to the forefront of Justin's mind, appearing when Justin least expected it. He sometimes woke from a dream with his hand wrapped around himself, images of Brian's sweat soaked skin fading quickly as he tore his hand away from his hard cock in disgust. He sometimes had to bite his tongue from saying Brian's name when Ethan touched him, and Justin closed his eyes against the memory of Brian's fingers trailing over his skin.

"You don't think it's weird?" He asked, his voice rasping against his suddenly dry throat. He coughed and Ethan raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll tell you what I think. I think you look hot." It was an off handed comment designed to get Justin to drop the subject. He came closer, pressing his hands to the thin strip of skin between Justin's pants and t-shirt.

"Ethan..."

"Justin, enough. You're part of this Pack now. We go, you go." Ethan snapped, letting his hands drop. Justin frowned, tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind that taunted him, told him that Ethan thought he was nothing more than a commodity, a possession to be shown off. The taunting voice of Brian calling him Pet was loud in his ear as Ethan advanced with eyeliner.

"You'll look fucking hot with this on." Ethan said as Justin gave up the fight and let Ethan paint it on, brand him with make-up. Justin knew it was for Brian's benefit, as sure as a sign on his forehead that read "Property Of Ethan Gold." He shivered slightly as Ethan' fingers brushed the hair across his forehead. "Close your eyes." Ethan whispered as he ran a thumb lightly over Justin's eye lid.

* * *

><p>"So..." Brian ignored the soft voice from the doorway as he was attacked by a small bundle of over excited child, with sticky hands and muddy knees.<p>

"Sonny-Boy." He said as the little arms wound round his neck, and hot breath puffed onto his skin.

Gus was the one thing in Brian's life he was proud of. A once in a million chance that turned out to be the best thing he had ever done, the best thing he had ever given life to.

Lindsay crossed her arms over her chest.

"So..." She repeated and Brian put Gus down on the floor, pushing him gently towards the corner of his office that was littered with toys.

"So what Linds?" He asked, standing tall and looking at her. He felt the ever present brief flicker of fear from her.

Lindsay was human. She would never be anything else. She was too stubborn. She was also head over heels in love with Mel. But no matter how many times Mel asked, begged, pleaded, Lindsay still refused to be turned, preferring to age gracefully. Which she did so well. There were a few more lines on her face than when Brian had first met her, lines which suited her, made her look softer, human, and Brian, in his darker moments, resented the fact she had the luxury of growing old.

Lindsay had been part of Roman's crowd, one of Roman's "special ones". Protected from everyone else, left well alone. But she had been left with Brian when Roman moved on to bigger and better things and she had been half relieved, half disappointed. Almost glad to be free but she walked around feeling useless and unwanted, until Mel had turned up.

Brian had turned Mel years before. A moment of weakness, of loneliness. And she resented Brian in the same way Brian resented Roman, with the underlying love of a Childe for their Sire. It was something that Mel and Brian had in common. They didn't hate each other, but preferred to spend most of their time apart. She had left Brian's side years before, screaming insults at him as she stalked away and Brian hadn't seen her until she'd come back to him and had found Lindsay.

"How is he?" She asked and Brian signalled to the chair in front of his desk. Linds smiled fondly at Gus as she sat down.

"Roman?" He asked and Linds nodded, biting at her bottom lip. "He's...the same." He finished with a shrug and Lindsay smiled at him as she reached forward and clutched at his hand. "Do you miss him Linds?" He asked.

"Don't tell Mel." She said with a crooked smile and Brian let out a small laugh.

"That might be hard considering our girly nights in together spent gossiping and braiding each other's hair." He said sarcastically, looking at Gus running a toy car across the carpet.

"You know what I mean." She replied, letting his hand go. Lindsay had been the one to bring up the possibility of Brian fathering her child, whilst Mel sulked in a corner. Brian had agreed, if only to get them and their misguided hope out of his office. He had never thought it would work. There had never been any documentation about vampires fathering human children, but somehow it had worked. And five years ago Gus had been born in the middle of the night. Brian often wondered what affect his parentage would have on him, but nothing yet seemed out of the ordinary. He smiled as Gus made two toy cars crash into each other and turned to grin up at Brian.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brian replied.

"So..." Linds said again with a smile and Brian raised an eyebrow.

"I hate that tone of voice Linds." He said and Lindsay stood, came around the desk and turned his chair around to face her as she perched on the side of his desk.

"Tell me about Justin." Brian gripped at the arms of his chair. "Is he as cute as I've been told?"

"Mikey?" Brian asked and Linds shook her head.

"Debbie." She replied and he made a mental note to have a word with Debbie the next time he got a free minute.

"There's nothing to tell Linds. He's nothing."

"You think because I'm human I can't smell a lie?" She asked, cupping his face in one hand.

"All I know Linds, is that it's a bad idea." Linds pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Most things that turn out good, are bad ideas to start with. Look at Gus." She replied, holding her arms out to Gus. He threw himself into her arms and Brian ruffled his hair as he nestled into Linds' neck. "Come on sweetie. Let's leave daddy to work." Gus blew a kiss to Brian and Brian winked at him as Linds opened the office door.

"Hey Peter?" Brian smiled at the nickname. "Don't let Roman dictate your happiness." She said.

"He always has Wendy, why should now be any different." Brian replied and Lindsay smiled sadly at him. "I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

><p>Roman looked positively giddy as he stood on the catwalk next to Brian, surveying the club and the writhing bodies. There were angels and demons, pirates and fairies, rock stars and wet dreams, every costume worn just for Roman. His hand covered Brian's; lacing their fingers together and Brian looked at him. Roman squeezed lightly.<p>

"You certainly know how to throw a party Brian," he said, a hungry grin on his face. Brian forced a smile back, reeling slightly as a wave of lust reached him from the club below. Roman closed his eyes, sniffed at the air. "I'm hungry." He announced and Brian gestured at the crowd.

"They're here for you," he said and Roman grinned again, wound his hand into the hair at the back of Brian's neck, pulled him close. "Try to refrain from actually killing anyone though, please?" Roman laughed lightly and kissed him. Brian could taste the hunger in his kiss at the same time as he caught the scent of Justin. He could feel Justin's eyes on him as Roman pulled away, and the look on his face told Brian that Roman had sensed him too.

"Feels like your plaything is here Brian. Remember to behave," he said as he turned away. Brian sighed, looked down at the crowd and caught Justin's eye. There was a definite hint of jealousy in his gaze and Brian narrowed his eyes at him. Justin looked away, embarrassed at being caught staring. Brian watched as his made his way through the crowd and couldn't help but admire the way the kids hips moved. A surge of want ran through his body as he made his way down the stairs, his eyes fixed on Justin and the skin tight leather clad around his hips.

"I thought we said goodbye," Brian made his voice dark and heavy in Justin's ear and Justin jumped slightly. "Couldn't stay away?" Brian's rested his hand on Justin's hip, fingers pressing in slightly under the shirt, Justin's skin hot against his own.

"I didn't have a choice," Justin replied, turning around to face him, Brain's fingers dragged across his skin as he did so. "Um...Ethan made me come."

"I could make you come too, probably without even touching you." Justin shut his eyes as Brian opened his mind to him, thought of them together. Justin's eyes closed briefly, sucking his breath in.

"I meant, to the party. And stop that." Justin said, shaking his head and opening his eyes.

"Being a good little pet are we?" Brian asked. Justin bristled, narrowing his eyes at Brian. Brian knew he had the ability to make Justin feel hot and bothered one second then irate the next. He also knew it was a tactic he deliberately employed. Drifting between hot and cold leaving Justin in a tailspin, stopping him from ever getting too comfortable around Brian. Brian knew it was necessary, that it was the only way to stop Justin from getting too close, close enough to hurt. Justin sighed heavily as he went to sidestep him, trying to get away. Brian stopped him, hand around his arm.

"I'm not a pet." Justin said. Brian cocked his head to one side, looked him up and down as Justin shifted uncomfortably.

"You dress yourself this evening?" He asked and Justin glared again, tried to tug his arm out of Brian's grip. Brian growled slightly and pulled him into the shadows behind the stairs in the club, pressed him into the wall.

"What the hell are you..." The question died in Justin's throat as Brian cupped his face in his hands, looked down at his painted eyes.

Justin froze as Brian dragged his thumb across the skin under Justin's eye, smudging the dark eyeliner against his pale skin.

"Why are you hiding under all this shit?" He asked, leaning forward, feeling the pull Justin seemed to have on him. Brian felt Justin's pulse speed up, the sound of his heart beating was loud in his ears as he leaned forward even more, his lips hovering just above Justin's.

"Don't you think I look good?" Justin asked, his voice shook slightly as he tried for sarcastic, breath ghosting over Brian's lips. Brian let out a small, wry laugh, sliding his hand around Justin's face to press a thumb into the soft skin under his chin, forcing his head up. He felt Justin swallow.

"You always look good. And you know it. But you don't need to hide under this." He said, smudging the makeup on the other eye. "He's trying to make you into something you're not, Sunshine. Something you don't want to be. And you're letting him."

"It's a costume party." Justin muttered as Brian let go of himself. He captured Justin's mouth in a kiss that he knew would have Justin's toes curling. He pressed himself forward, covering Justin's entire body with his own as he licked into Justin's mouth, ignoring the voice that seemed to sigh _finally_ loud in his head. He felt Justin moan and his hands slide into Brian's belt loops, pulling his hips forward, his knuckles brushing over the skin at the top of Brian's jeans.

Brian felt his fangs slide out as he rolled his hips into Justin's, felt the lust rising in his belly as Justin groaned again. It took strength to pull away from him but Brian managed it, closing his eyes as he tried to push down the desire to sink his fangs into Justin's neck. Justin licked his lips as if tasting Brian, but frowned and Brian felt anger under the lust radiating off him.

"Is that what you did to Dale? Made him feel _this_?" He asked and Brian growled as he pushed Justin back into the wall, Justin's head connecting with the plaster with a thud that Brian heard over the music.

"You know nothing of Dale." He snarled and Justin narrowed his eyes, but rolled his hips upwards, teasing Brian and Brian tightened his grip on Justin's arms. Justin grimaced slightly but rolled his hips again.

"I know you wanted him. And I know you want _me_." Justin said and Brian snarled again, pressing his hand to Justin's crotch. Justin pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

"And you want me." Brian replied, leaning forward again and saying the words right into Justin's ear.

"Fuck." Justin cursed softly, letting his head fall back against the wall again as his hips moved on their own, arching up into Brian's touch. Brian pressed the heel of his hand down and Justin groaned.

"Tell me you don't want this Sunshine." Justin's fingers wound round Brian's wrist, the tips settled over where Brian's pulse would have been. Brian needed him to say it. He needed Justin to push him away, he couldn't let himself get wrapped up with Justin. "Go on Justin, say it." Justin tugged on Brian's wrist, breathing in heavily through his nose before his other hand settled on Brian's chest, fingers curled inwards, shaking slightly.

"I don't want this." He said as he pushed heavily on Brian's chest. Brian felt the words like a punch in the gut, he could sense the lie underneath them though, but he could also feel Justin's anger, anger at Brian, anger at himself for letting go enough to let Brian kiss him. "I don't want _you_." Justin continued, his voice surer this time, taking a step to the side, away from Brian, he felt all the latent heat from Justin's skin leach out of his body. "I belong with them." Brian laughed at that, cruel and cold, and fought the urge to pull him back.

"That's where you're wrong. You don't belong with them and you know it. You're just too desperate to belong to anything that you're willing to settle for them." Brian flung back. Justin jaw muscles clenched.

"As opposed to what? Not settling for them and ending up like Dale?" Justin replied and Brian's resolve snapped, pulled Justin to him, his fingers hard around Justin's arms. Justin struggled.

"You keep talking like you know what happened. You have _no_ idea Sunshine."

"Why don't you tell me then?"

"Because you were willing to believe the worst in me so quickly."

"You never gave me a reason to believe anything else." Brian stared at him, feeling the heat buzzing behind his eyes as he lulled Justin to relax; his whole body went limp in Brian's arms. He pulled him close, kissed him hard, savouring the taste of him, Justin whimpered but kissed him back, movements sluggish. Brian let him go and he stumbled backwards. He shook his head to clear it and stared at Brian, his hand curled into a fist at his side.

"Don't ever fucking do that to me again," he said, grinding the words out, "my mind is inot/i your playground...Ethan was right about you, you do long to be alive. But no amount of wishing it going to make it true and no amount of hypnotising people into kissing you is going to imake/i you feel alive. You're dead." He said, like he knew exactly the right words to say to hurt, words flung like knives at Brian. Brian scowled but knew this was his way out, his chance to get Justin to leave, to get the kid out of his mind once and for all.

"If Ethan was right about me, what are you still doing here? Get out of my club, get out of my city, there is nothing good for you here, Sunshine." Brian turned to leave but felt Justin's hand clamp around his arm and Brian shut his eyes briefly.

"Why the fuck do you call me sunshine?" Brian shrugged his hand off and half turned back to him, taking one last look at him.

"Leave, Justin. Now. While you still can." He turned and felt Justin walk away, walking away from him again. Hopefully for the last time. He tried to ignore the slight ache in his chest as he saw Ethan's arms wrap around Justin's shoulder and pull him close. "I take it you heard everything." He said as he felt Roman slide up next to him.

"I did." Roman replied, face unreadable as he shifted the slumped twink in his grip. Brian ignored the imploring look in his eyes and stared straight at Roman. "Do you love him?" Brian blinked.

"Roman..." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was tired, so tired of everything.

"Do you?" Roman asked, absently running a finger over the twink's neck.

"He fascinates me," he answered simply, hoping that would be enough to put Roman off the scent, to make him leave the subject alone.

"Careful Brian, you fascinated me once," Roman said, the warning clear in his voice and Brian suddenly felt fear for Justin's life.

"Its nothing," he said, a little too forcibly and Roman raised an eyebrow. "And if it ever was, its finished now." He added and Roman nodded. Brian felt a little better. Roman leaned forward, pointed a finger in Brian's face.

"Make sure it stays that way…Brian," he said, bending his head to the twink's neck, "car to join me for a night cap?" Roman asked and the twink whimpered as Roman's fang pierced his skin. Brian shook his head and looked away. He felt Mikey come up behind him and place a friendly hand on his shoulder. Brian gave him a quick smile as Ben slipped his hand into Mikey's.

"Everything ok?" Mikey asked and Brian nodded once as Roman lifted his head, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned at Mikey and Ben.

"Ah Ben. Just the person I wanted to see. Michael, mind if I borrow him for a minute?" He didn't wait for an answer and shoved the twink into Brian's arms. Brian placed him on the nearest couch, felt for his pulse. It was weak but regular under his fingers and Brian heaved a sigh of relief. That last thing he needed was a death in Babylon.

"What's going on Brian?" Mikey asked. Brian stared after Roman and Ben as they disappeared up the stairs to his office.

"Nothing good, Mikey."

* * *

><p>Justin didn't know what drew him to the diner, but it felt like a safe haven. Away from Brian and his mesmerising eyes. Away from Ethan, and the flashing lights of Babylon, the sinking feeling that whatever it was between him and Brian wasn't over just yet. He was so angry with him, for what he did to dale, for using his powers on Justin, for making Justin feel that maybe he wasn't as evil as Ethan made out. He wanted to punch him, to hurt him where it counted. He wrapped his fingers around the mug of coffee in front of him and tried to stop his body from shaking.<p>

"Sunshine." He jumped slightly and looked up to find Debbie grinning down at him and he sighed.

"God, why does everyone call me that?" He said, throwing up his hands, nearly knocking the coffee over. Debbie raised an eyebrow.

"What's eating ya kid?" She asked slipping into the booth, putting on a _come on, tell mother_ look. Justin shrugged, mopping at the coffee with a serviette.

"Nothing."

"You know you remind me of someone, he had real attitude too." She said, putting her pencil behind her ear and snapping her gum. Justin sighed again.

"Let me guess...Dale?" He said, anger dripping over his words. Debbie paled slightly, but she looked curious enough, not accusing when she leaned forward and gently touched his arm, getting him to look at her.

"What do you know about him?" She asked and Justin shrugged again, ignoring the little voice inside that told him he was acting like a petulant child again.

"That he killed himself because Brian wanted to turn him." He said and placed his hands on the table to leave. The diner turning out not to be the safe haven he'd imagined. Brian was he, stalking the corners with memories even though he was still at the club.

"Then you know nothing." Debbie said and Justin stopped, his arms bent, ready to raise himself up.

"People keep saying that." He said, letting himself back down and Debbie smirked to herself.

"Let me tell you about Drew." She said. Justin resisted the urge to lean forward and slouched back instead, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know what Brian, or Ethan has told you. But what actually happened goes a little something like this…burger and fries." Justin jumped again as she yelled into the kitchen and turned back to him with a grin.

"Dale was cute, he was blond like you. Real good kid. He got caught up in bad rubbish though. Brian tried to help him."

"Why?"

"Would you shut up and let me talk? Brian tried to help him, _because_ Brian is a good guy, contrary to what your pal Ethan may tell you. Anyway, he took him in, gave him a job. Brian has a weakness for a pretty smile and a cute butt. Dale had both…like you. He was also in love with Brian." Justin looked down at that, at his hands wrapped once again around the coffee cup. Debbie reached a hand out and tentatively touch her fingers to his. "Just cos you're like him, doesn't mean that he doesn't care, Sunshine."

"I don't care either way." He replied shrugging, Debbie gave him a wry smile.

"Yeah right." She raised an eyebrow unbelievingly at him. "Anyway. Enter your friend, Ethan. He took a liking to Dale, tried to bring him into his group, _initiate_ him, make him part the pack. You have to _be_ one before you can be part of the pack. Do you understand what I'm saying?" She asked, looking deep into Justin's eyes. He suddenly knew what Brian was talking about when he said she was indefinable, there was something ancient and all knowing in her gaze and it made Justin shift uncomfortably in his seat.

His stomach growled as a plate piled with fries and the largest burger he had ever seen was placed in front of him. Debbie gestured for him to eat and he took a mouthful of the burger, eyes closing in bliss as he tried to remember the last time he ate something.

"I'll ask you again Sunshine, do you understand what I'm saying?" Justin shook his head and Debbie sighed. "Whatever drove Dale to take his own life, had nothing to do with Brian."

"Then who?"

"I never figured you would be just a pretty face. Work it out kid." She said as she stood, pressing her hand into the base of her spine. There was a large crack and she sighed in relief, smiled at Justin a little sadly as she ruffled his hair and walked back to the kitchen.

_Nothing to do with Brian_.

Justin frowned into his burger, his mind racing. Brian had tried turned Dale, Brian had tried to seduce him. Or so Ethan had said. Instinctively Justin trusted Ethan, he was like him, he was a werewolf, they were part of a family. But yet, there was something about Debbie that Justin trusted too.

_Nothing to do with Brian_.

Justin bit on his bottom lip, putting down his burger and Debbie caught his eyes across the diner and nodded at him, the unspoken "you're nearly there" sounded in Justin's head and not for the first time he wondered what Debbie was.

"Shit." He whispered to himself as a horrible cold feeling of realisation hit him, crawling up his throat. Debbie smiled sadly at him as he stood suddenly.

"Dinners on me kid. You go, do what you have to." She said and Justin spared her a quick smile as he rushed out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Justin jumped, his hands pressing the door to the mansion closed as quietly as he could. He spun to find Ethan standing at the top of the stairs, his arms crossed over his bare chest. Justin swallowed.<p>

"Thinking." He replied, looking down at his hands. He heard Ethan's feet pad down the stairs.

"About?" Ethan asked as he got to the foot of the stairs. Justin looked up then, his heart pounding.

"What happened to Dale?" He asked. Ethan paled, fingers tightening around the stair rail, knuckles going white against the dark wood.

"I told you." He replied, letting go and taking a step towards Justin. Justin swallowed again, fought the urge to step back.

"You told me a story. Tell me the truth." Justin said and Ethan's anger rose in a wave out towards him. It nearly made Justin stumble and he pressed his hands into the door, grounding himself.

"I saw you with Brian this evening, under the stairs, his hands on you. What did he tell you?" Ethan asked. His voice was carefully controlled, as if concealing the dark anger that lay under the surface. But Justin could feel it, boiling just below his skin and he couldn't work out if it was because Justin didn't believe him, or he was being found out.

"Nothing. It wasn't Brian."

"Oh let me guess, that meddling bag from the diner." When Justin said nothing Ethan smiled slightly, his lips curling at one side and nodded. "So it was her."

"Does it matter who it was? What happened?" Justin asked again, pushing himself off from the door, coming closer to Ethan.

"Why don't you believe me? I took you in, showed you nothing but kindness, taught you how to control the urges you feel, gave you a home and you repay me by distrusting me?" Ethan said, and there was a flicker of something under the anger in his eyes, something dark and primal and Justin knew he was pushing it. If he pushed much harder Ethan could turn.

"I'm just looking for the truth Ethan."

"The truth is, Justin, that Brian would have his minions say anything to keep you with him. Why don't you see that?" Ethan tried to control himself, lifted his hand to touch Justin's face. Justin sidestepped, noticing the way Ethan's hand shook with the effort of keeping his anger under control.

"Why can't you answer my question?" Justin asked, putting distance between them. Ethan narrowed his eyes.

"I told you what happened." He shouted and Justin flinched as the noise echoed off the walls of the large hall.

"Tell me again." Justin said, quietly.

"Brian tried to seduce Dale. Dale killed himself."

"You're lying." Justin said, the words coming out on their own. But he could practically taste the lie, bitter on his tongue as Ethan spoke the words between them. Ethan's fingers wrapped around Justin's arms and pulled him close, hands so tight, pressing into Justin's skin hard enough to bruise.

"And what if I am?" He sneered and Justin struggled in his grip.

"You turned him didn't you?" Ethan's face was blank as he let Justin go so suddenly he stumbled. "It wasn't Brian. It was you. You turned him. You made him one of us, and he killed himself because of it." Ethan closed his eyes and bent over, pressing his hands to his knees, his back arched. "You drove that kid to suicide. Why? Because you wanted to take something from Brian? Are you that childish?" Justin asked, voice rising in anger as Ethan groaned, his fingers curling into his skin as his muscles rippled on his back. "Are you that pathetic? Was I gonna be take 2? And because I actually "belong" to you already, you didn't have to take me. Just turn me against Brian. Well bravo Ethan. Well done. It nearly worked." Ethan's whole body arched, an animal cry escaping his throat and Justin took a step back.

"You better run Justin. Run back to Brian. Run fast." Ethan growled, his voice lower than normal, his eyes blacker. Justin felt a shiver of fear run through him. He had pushed him hard enough, Ethan was turning and Justin was in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	5. Chapter 5

The door handle slipped in his hand before he managed to pull the door open and slammed it behind him as Ethan let out a howl behind the door. By now the rest of the pack would be awake, woken by the noise and the internal knowledge that one of their own had turned. Justin could feel it himself, deep in his stomach like an ache, like he hadn't eaten for days. He knew the rest of the pack would be restraining Ethan but he took no chances as he ran down the drive way onto the street.

His feet hit the sidewalk at the same time as he felt Ethan break free.

He could feel Ethan behind him, could almost hear the animal breath in his ear and Justin briefly wondered how many had been hurt when Ethan got out. A trash can at the end of the street clattered to the floor and Justin flattened himself to the wall, knowing it would do no good, Ethan could track him completely blinded, he was angry and he had Justin's scent. Justin took a deep breath as he stepped out of the shadows, running as hard as he could down the road, his feet pounding on the tarmac.

There was a growl behind him, and it was close, _too close_ and Justin risked a glance down the street as he turned a corner. Ethan stopped, crouched in the middle of the road, his breath clouding in front of him in the cold air. Justin ran, heard the scrabble of Ethan's claws against the road as he took off after him.

He rounded another corner, heading straight first into a solid chest as arms came up to steady them both.

"Justin? What the hell?" Brian asked, his eyes worried. Justin could smell blood on him, the sharp metallic smell that made him almost shiver with revulsion and fear, but he couldn't deny the way he felt slightly safer with Brian's fingers clutching at him.

"Ethan," was all he managed to get out before Ethan rounded the end of the alleyway.

"Well fuck Sunshine, how angry did you get him?" Brian asked, slightly amused. Justin stared up at him. Brian turned to look at him, his face close and Justin saw his eyes darken, his grip tightening slightly. Justin licked his lips and Brian's eyes flickered down to watch.

"Do we really have time for this?" Justin asked, pulling out of Brian's arms and watching Ethan pace at the end of the alley. Brian glanced at his watch in an exaggerated way.

"Yeah, we actually have all the time in the world," Brian said, then laughed a little. "Well_ I_ do. You, not so much." Even through the urgency he felt running through his body Justin felt slightly calmed by Brian's lack of panic, by the fact he was paying Ethan little to no attention. He frowned though in confusion at Brian's words.

"What?" Brian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Its the middle of the month," he said, his voice pitched like he was talking to a child, "he didn't have to turn because of the moon, because he _had_ to, he turned because he's angry, because you baited him into it. He's fuelled by anger and you running is making it worse. So you face it." He said, grasping Justin's shoulders and turning him in Ethan's direction. Ethan still paced, claws clacking against the tarmac, soft growls coming from him. "If you run and he catches you, which he will, he'll rip you to shreds. If you just stop...he'll stop. And eventually calm down. Hopefully." Brian's voice was soft in his ear, his breath warm against Justin's skin and Justin found himself leaning back into him for a brief moment. "It's the chase he desires." He whispered, breathing in, his fingers tightening for an instant before he let go. Justin internally shook himself, anger at his lack of self control when it came to Brian.

"Wait..." He asked, still facing Ethan. "If I run he follows?" Brian came round from behind him to stand next to him, Justin stared straight ahead, his eyes fixed on Ethan.

"Pretty much yeah," Brian replied, crossing his arms. Justin looked at him then and Brian's jaw muscles twitched.

"Would he have known that?" Justin asked and Brian cocked his head to the side, looking at Ethan as he moved slightly closer. Justin took a step back and Brian's hand wrapped around his elbow, bought him closer.

"Probably," Brian replied, letting go of Justin.

"He told me to run," Justin said quietly. Ethan had told him to run, Ethan knew he would follow. The thought made Justin's blood turn cold.

"You've certainly made an enemy," Brian said, the slight amusement back in his voice. He patted Justin on the shoulder. "Good luck with that." He took a step away from Justin and Justin wrapped his fingers around Brian's wrist. Brian froze and Justin let him go.

"Where are you going?" He asked, gesturing at Ethan. Brian shrugged. The gesture looked almost too human on him, it didn't suit him.

"Well Justin, you made it abundantly clear that you wanted nothing to do with me, and I hate him," he said pointing at Ethan, "so,_ here_, is not really somewhere I want to be." Brian turned to leave again and Justin once again stopped him by wrapping his fingers around Brian's hand. Brian's fingers curled upwards, stroking over the back of Justin's hand.

"Brian…" Justin's voice was quiet, a hint of fear under his words as Brian turned and saw the way Justin's eyes were fixed on Ethan. "I know what happened," He said and Brian turned completely, faced him and pulled his hand away from Justin. "What _really_ happened." He said, tearing his eyes away from Ethan and looking at Brian, his eyes wide with fear and something else.

"Ah yes, that would have made him angry," Brian replied, crossing his arms to stop himself from reaching out and touching Justin.

"Brian…I'm…" Brian held his hand up, he knew what was coming, knew exactly what word would fall from Justin's lips and he wanted it to stop.

"You know what Sunshine? I don't want to hear it," He said. There was really no logical reason as to why he didn't want to hear it. He had been angry that Justin had so easily believed Ethan, yet he was stopping the apology he had wanted to hear. Although in Brian's dream the apology had been on bended knee, Justin's skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight, the muscles in his back ripping with the effort of staying still. Brian's hands in his hair, the gold strands between his fingers as Justin looked up at him with lust filled blue eyes.

"Fine. But you can't just leave me here," Justin said, bringing Brian out of his reverie. Brian raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can't?" Brian asked stepping closer to Justin. He wound his fingers into the hair at the back of Justin's neck and tipping his head back. "Thing is Sunshine, this is my city. I can do exactly as I please. And if I want to leave you here to deal with the fall out of your lovers tiff, then I will."

"Brian_ please_." Justin said, the plea in his voice loud and clear and Brian dropped him suddenly and he stumbled. Ethan moved at the same time, nails scratching at the tarmac as he took Justin's movement for a run.

"Run," Brian said, pushing Justin behind him as Ethan advanced. "Go to the club. Mikey will look after you."

"Brian, no…" Justin's hand on his arm was shaking with fear and Brian pulling him close and kissed him quickly. Justin looked dazed when Brian pulled away but Brian pushed him gently again.

"Go. Now." Justin took one last look at Ethan before he took off. Ethan launched himself down the alleyway and Brian readied himself for the fight.

* * *

><p>Justin paused at the door of Babylon. The music had stopped, the crowd gone. It looked foreboding and Justin knew exactly what creatures lay inside. He swallowed hard, listened carefully to the noises of the street, his ears straining to hear any hint of Ethan. His stomach churned with worry for Brian as he pushed the door open.<p>

A hand wrapped around his throat and pulled him inside, dark eyes and white fangs inches from his face.

"Mikey?" He gasped, fingers tugging at the strong grip around his throat. The grip relaxed slightly, a confused looked crossing across the almost childish face in front of him.

"And you are?" He asked and Justin tugged at his fingers again. Mikey let him go and Justin coughed, rubbing at his neck slightly. "You're Justin." Mikey said, and there was something under the observation, something angry. Justin swallowed as he nodded.

"Brian's not here," Mikey said.

"I know," Justin said, his voice still a little hoarse. "He's out…he's out there."

"_I_ know," Mikey said, crossing his arms. "Did you come here to tell me that because its old news."

"No, he's out there with Ethan," Justin said and Mikey uncrossed his arms and tangled his fingers into Justin's t-shirt, bringing him closer.

"What do you mean?" Justin could hear the worry in Mikey's voice, and it echoed his own. But Justin knew there was something else, something deeper than his own fear for Brian.

"He's fighting Ethan. Ethan turned and Brian was there and..." He said and Mikey growled, his fangs sliding out as his bought Justin an inch closer.

"What the hell did you get him into?" Mikey asked and Justin fought the urge to shut his eyes against the intense stare from Mikey. He blinked, took a deep breath.

"I didn't mean to. He was there. He told me to come here," He said and Mikey shook him slightly. Mikey may have looked small, his face full of boyish charm, but Justin knew he was just as dangerous as Brian, if not more. Because it was Brian that kept the rest of the vampires under control in this city. Brian may have been incredibly powerful but there were still things out in the night that would have killed Justin without a second thought and the hungry look on Mikey's face was making Justin think that perhaps he was one of them.

"Do you have any idea of the history between those two?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Justin could feel his own anger building in his veins and he struggled against Mikey's grip.

"Do you really?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Justin said, "I do. And I'm not Ethan. I'm not Drew either. So could you let me go?"

"Why should I?" Mikey raised an eyebrow, looking so much like Brian that Justin wanted to laugh. It was almost like seeing a child imitating its parent. Justin guessed it was actually exactly like that. And not for the first time, he wondered about the bond between Sire and Childe.

"Because he told me to come here," Justin said gathering strength. He could feel anger coiling in his belly, could feel the hairs on his arm stand up. He wrapped his fingers around Mikey's grip.

"I could claim you never showed," Mikey replied, grinning maliciously.

"He would smell me," Mikey glared. Justin gathered enough strength to push him away, anger melting almost instantly as Mikey raised an eyebrow at him, looking surprised and impressed at Justin's display of strength. Justin took a deep breath to calm himself, his body tingling.

"You're not good for him," Mikey said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I know. And if I hurt him you'll kill me?" Justin replied, sarcastically. Mikey took a step forward.

"It's not a game Justin," he said and Justin straightened to his full height.

"I'm not playing a game Mikey," he replied. Mikey nodded, took a step back and gestured up the stairs.

"Second door on the right. Go wait there, where I can't see you.

* * *

><p>"Is he here?" Brian asked as he came through the doors of Babylon. The club was blissfully empty. Remnants of the nights debauchery littered the floor; broken bottles, spilt alcohol and cum stuck to Brian's shoes as he stumbled through the door. Mikey caught him as he fell and helped him stand.<p>

"Jesus Brian, are you ok?" He asked, pressing his hands to the claw marks on Brian's arm. Brian shrugged him off, swayed slightly on his feet.

"Is he here Mikey?" Mikey took a step back, his face the picture of worry and disapproval.

"Yes he's here," he said as he crossed his arms. Brian clutched his fingers around his arm, stemming the flow of blood, the four gashes throbbing. "What the fuck are you doing Brian?" Mikey said. Brian moved fast, closing his fingers around Mikey's throat. Mikey's eyes went wide and his scrabbled at Brian's grip.

"None of your fucking business," Brian hissed and Mikey nodded as Brian let him go. He glared at Brian. Brian ignored him at the clutched at the stair rail.

"It is my business when Ben gets involved," Mikey said and Brian stopped, looked back towards Mikey.

"What?"

"Yeah, Roman wanted Ben to get rid of Justin. Said he was a distraction to you and your duties as his Childe," Mikey replied and Brian felt his knees give way, He sat down heavily on the metal stairs and Mikey was at his side in an instant.

"Fuck. Is he…" Brian began, lifting his eyes to Mikey's. Mikey sat down next to him, wound his fingers into the hair at the back of Brian's neck.

"He's stalling," he said and Brian let himself lean into Mikey's touch. "But he's not wrong Brian," Mikey stopped when Brian snarled at him. He sighed heavily making his feelings known in the only way Mikey could. "You need to get Justin to leave. He won't be safe in the Pitts, none of us will if you continue this."

"I know," replied Brian. Mikey patted his shoulder gently as he stood.

"He's in your office." He said quietly as he walked away, nodding his head in the direction of his office. Brian sighed, stood on shaky legs. The fight with Ethan had left him weak, his arm throbbing, even though he could feel his skin healing itself already. He needed blood though. His hand shook as he wrapped his fingers around the door handle and pushed it open.

"Brian," Justin breathed, relief sounding loud and clear in his voice as he stood and caught sight of Brian. "Fuck, are you ok?" He asked as he came to Brian, hands hovering inches away from him as if he was scared to touch him. Brian looked at him, his head swimming with the need for blood. Justin took a step back as reading Brian's need in the way his jaw clenched and his gaze flickered to Justin's throat.

"Is Ethan…"

"He'll live," Brian replied, pushing himself away from the door. "More's the pity."

"Will you?" Justin asked as Brian poured himself a whiskey, hands shaking. He turned to face Justin. He looked worried and scared and Brian wanted to pull him close and loose himself in the feel of Justin's skin against his own.

"I wasn't living before Justin," he said. Brian said it to shock, to make Justin realise that Brian wasn't someone to bank on. Wasn't someone to put his trust in. He wanted Justin, _God_ he wanted him, wanted to fuck him, to taste him, to feel him inside. But he could feel something else under the want, something that almost terrified him and he had no idea why this wide eyed kid invoked such emotions in him. He never would have gotten involved in a fight between two werewolves before Justin came into his life.

"You know what I mean," Justin said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Brian narrowed his eyes.

"I'd go sort it out with Ethan tomorrow if I were you, he was _not_ a happy puppy," Brian said looking away. He couldn't look at Justin for too long in the eyes, he felt like Justin was the one with the power, felt like Justin was drawing him in. Justin took a step closer to him.

"I'm sorry Brian," he said.

"For what?"

"For believing him," Justin took another step closer and the glass in Brian's hand shattered in his grip. Glass tumbled to the floor, scattered across the carpet and Justin jumped slightly, but kept coming closer, glass crunching under his feet.

"You had every right to believe him. You don't know me, or what I'm capable of. You have no idea," Brian said, eyes dark as he looked at Justin's neck. Brian could feel Justin's pulse beating fast, sped up with lust, fear and adrenaline. He swallowed and Brian licked at his lips.

"No, you're right I don't. But I should have given you the benefit of the doubt….Brian."

"Let's not ok. Just…stop."

"Did you love him? Dale, I mean."

"Justin…" Brian pleaded, not sure what he was pleading for. For Justin to stop talking, to stop moving closer, to let Brian feed from him, for Justin to come closer. His fingers tightened around Justin's arms.

"Did you?" Justin asked again, pressing himself forward, hands holding onto Brian's elbows, his own fingers digging into Brian's skin.

"No," he said and there was a flood of relief on Justin's face briefly. Brian let him come a little closer, he could feel the heat from Justin's body radiating out through his clothes, his skin hot under his hands, burning the palms that were so used to touching his own cold skin. "But he didn't deserve…"

"It wasn't your fault," Justin interrupted like he knew what Brian was thinking and the thought scared him again. He wasn't meant to be feeling this much need for Justin, Justin wasn't meant to be able to read Brian's thoughts, or be able to withstand his powers of persuasion. It had taken a lot of Brian's strength to get Justin to kiss him the other day and Brian couldn't understand why. Justin was too close and Brian needed blood, it was too much, he needed Justin to move back. He pushed gently on Justin's arms but Justin stayed close, his eyes searching Brian's face. "Do you need to drink?" He asked and Brian closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of Justin's exposed throat, his pulse thudding strongly under his skin.

"Brian, look at me," Justin's voice was a whisper, harsh in Brian's ears and he tightened his grip again, a sick thrill running up his spine at the thought of running his tongue over the bruises he knew would be there tomorrow. Bruises _he_ had made on Justin's skin like a brand for everyone to see. The sudden rush of possessiveness made him growl low in his throat.

"No," he couldn't, couldn't look at Justin anymore without wanting to sink he teeth into Justin's neck, wrap his fingers around Justin's cock at the same time, make Justin feel what it was like, what he had hinted at in the alleyway the second time they had met, the immeasurable pleasure with an edge of pain.

"Brian…_please_." It was the "please" that did it, broken and pleading. Brian opened his eyes. Justin was closer, his face inches from Brian's and Brian cursed the kids ability to cloud his mind that he had gotten closer without him feeling it.

"Do it," Justin said, leaning his head to one side slightly, his hands around Brian's elbows shaking slightly. Brian froze.

"You don't know what you're asking Sunshine…I might…I might not stop," Brian said, leaning his forehead against Justin's. He could feel Justin shaking under him and he knew he was shaking as well with the effort of staying still and fighting the urge to sink his fangs into Justin's neck.

"I trust you," Justin said and Brian closed the gap between them, his resolve breaking as he kissed him hard. Justin surged up to meet it with a slight moan, pressing himself close to Brian. Brian could feel his heart beating through his chest, like a bird beating its wings against the wires of a cage.

"You shouldn't," he whispered. He licked his dry lips, tasted Justin on them. Justin moved closer, pressing his thigh to Brian's crotch and Brian groaned, felt his fangs slide out. His vision was beginning to go red around the edges, his ears buzzing, the need for blood fuelling him as he lowered his head to Justin's shoulder, breathed in the scent of his blood.

"I know," Justin admitted and he shuddered when Brian licked at his skin. "But for some reason I do. No one makes me feel like this Brian." He said, pressing his hips to Brian's. Brian could feel his hard cock against his own and his hands twitched around Justin's arms. "I don't know why you, it makes no sense but…_Christ_…" His lust filled ramblings trailed off as Brian arched his hips into Justin's.

"Justin," Brian groaned, one hand dropping from Justin's arm to wind around his waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

"Brian you need to," Justin said, his lips hovering over Brian's. Brian leant back far enough to look down at him. Justin's eyes were dark with lust but Brian knew his own were darker. Justin blinked slowly up at him.

"I'll be able to control you, Justin," Brian said, letting go of Justin's arm and running a hand through his hair. Justin arched into it, a contented moan of pleasure escaping his throat. "Come into your dreams," he said, pulling Justin close again, "you'll be mine." Brian said the words right into Justin's mouth and Justin swallowed them down, stood on tiptoes, his fingers tangled in the back of Brian's shirt, pulling him close and keeping himself steady.

"I already am," he whispered and Brian groaned as he kissed him. Justin's hands found their way under Brian's shirt, pressed hot palms to Brian's skin as Brian licked into his mouth. Justin tasted like the salvation Brian had been searching for years for, the home he'd never had, the life he yearned for and he pulled him tighter to him. Justin pulled back, breathed heavily against Brian's mouth.

"Do it," he whispered and Brian swallowed hard. "Do it Brian." He said again, urgently, pleadingly and Brian lowered his head to his neck, pressed his fangs to Justin's skin. Justin stiffened and Brian ran his fingers down his spine soothingly, working over the bumps of bone, feeling old scars under his fingers. He pierced Justin's skin as Justin gasped loudly in his ear, his short fingernails digging into Brian's back. Justin's hand lifted to Brian's hair just before everything else faded out. Everything other than the taste of Justin on his tongue, the feel of Justin's fingers tangled in his hair, and the strength he felt renewing in his veins as Justin's blood slid down his throat, the sound of Justin's heart beating loud in his ear.

"Brian." There was a hint pf pain in Justin's voice, a slight edge of panic and Brian gathered all the self control he'd ever had and dragged his mouth away from Justin's neck. Justin stumbled slightly but Brian's hold on him kept him on his feet. Brian stared at the two puncture marks on Justin's skin, pressed his fingers to them and heard Justin gasp, his fingers in Brian's hair tighten slightly, tugging and Brian looked at him. His eyes were heavy, pupils blown wide. "Fuck," he whispered, chest heaving and Brian was suddenly worried about the paleness of his skin, the slight sheen of sweat across his forehead.

"Are you ok Sunshine?" He asked, pulling him close and running his fingers across his face. Justin closed his eyes, leant his head against Brian's chest and muttered something. Brian hooked his fingers under his chin and lifted his head, ran his thumb across Justin's cheekbone.

"Fuck me," Justin breathed, his eyes still closed and his hips twitched helplessly against Brian's thigh. "Brian, please…_God._" Brian stopped the words with his mouth, pulling Justin up sharply as he kissed him hard. His blood singing as Justin's blood ran through his veins, his whole body alive as Justin kissed him back.

Brian pulled them down to the floor, the wood of the office floor hard under his knees. His legs tangled with Justin's as he pushed him back against the floor. Justin let out a small laugh as Brian growled in frustration, but the laugh died in his throat as Brian got his hand down his pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock. It turned into a moan, vibrating up his body as Brian twisted his hand.

"God Brian," Justin whispered, wrapping a leg around Brian. "Please." Brian pulled away, tugged Justin's pants down his thighs, the rough denim rasping over his skin as Brian dragged his fingernails over skin as well, leaning down to sooth the skin with his tongue. Justin hissed, arched his hips again. He reached for Brian, hands shaking as he pulled him up and Brian closed his eyes as Justin's knuckles pressed into his skin, his fingers fumbling with Brian's button. Justin's hands worked inside, skimmed over Brian's cock and he gasped, covered Justin's body with his own again, his cock hard against Justin's. Justin groaned, his back arching as Brian moved into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. The friction caused by those sharp movements of Justin's hips nearly pushed Brian over the edge then and there. He pulled himself back, steadying his body and trying to pull himself together, he noises Justin was making under him not helping the steadily growing need for release.

"Justin," Justin stopped, eyes confused and heavy as he looked up at Brian. Brian kissed him, ground his hips down once before he pulled away. Justin whimpered and Brian ran a hand through his hair. "Easy Sunshine," Brian stood on slightly shaking legs, looked down at Justin. There was a thin sheen of sweat over his body, skin shining, fine gold hairs highlighted and it made him look almost ethereal, out of place in this world. Brian groaned quietly as he walked over to the desk, pulled out a condom and lube from the top drawer and knelt over Justin again. He ran his hands up Justin's chest and Justin pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Brian leant down, kissed him, pulling the plump flesh between his own lips, worrying it slightly between his teeth. Justin whimpered, the noise making Brian's hips twitch, pushing down to Justin's, their cocks sliding together. Brian kissed along Justin's jawline, licked over the bite mark and Justin gasped, his fingers gripping at Brian's hair as Brian tasted blood and Justin.

Brian pulled away long enough to roll the condom on, pour lube in his fingers and press one into Justin's body. Justin's eyes slid closed, a bitten off curse spilling from his lips as Brian added another finger. Justin was tight, burning hot inside and Brian leaned down again, kissed him hard, swallowing Justin's gasp as Brian added a third finger.

"Fuck Brian," Justin whispered, the words breathed out like a prayer, his eyes fixed on Brian's. He was looking at Brian like he was something good, something worth trusting, something worth loving and Brian needed to look away. Dale had looked at him like that before. Brian pressed his forehead to Justin's neck, breathed in the scent of his blood as he twisted his fingers.

Justin ran his fingers through Brian's hair, pulled him up far enough to kiss him, awkwardly and desperate, a quiet whimper bleeding into Brian's mouth as Brian twisted his fingers once more. Brian pulled them out, Justin choked on a sob as Brian smirked gently, lifted Justin's legs over his shoulder and pushed his cock into the tight heat he's been fantasising about since Justin had walked into his club. It was like the first kill Brian had made when he turned, his eyes seeing with a new clarity, his skin humming, he felt alive and new. He felt like that was what he was turned for, to live in darkness, to live for blood. And he felt the same when Justin's muscles twitched around him, his hot palms pressing into Brian's shoulder blades, felt like he was finally coming out of the dark, like there was something else to live for other than blood and death.

They both groaned, Brian's vision fading to nothing but red as he pushed all the way in to Justin's hot body. Brian stilled, remembering the last time he had sex on the floor in his office, Roman's fingers gripping his hair as Brian fucked him into the carpet, just before Roman left.

"Brian. Move…god, please," Justin's voice bought him back to the present and he pulled out far enough to slam back in, loving the way Justin cried out, his fingernails digging into Brian's skin. "I need…"

"Shhh," Brian whispered into his ear, moving his hips in, "I've got you…you're mine now…my pet." Justin's eyes closed and he turned his face away, his fingers in Brian's skin twitched and Brian pressed a kiss to his temple, moving his hips faster, harder. Justin's whole body arched like a bow when Brian angled his hips slightly, his cock brushing over that spot inside Justin that made him see stars. Justin was his now, his to fuck, his to protect. He became Brian's the second his blood slipped down Brian's throat. Brian tried to ignore the nagging voice inside that told him Justin was his the second he stepped into Babylon, and fucked Justin harder, his fingers wrapping around Justin's wrists.

Brian didn't have to hold back, he knew that, Justin wasn't a fragile human, he had his own strength and Brian could feel it in the way his muscles moved beneath him, the way he resisted slightly when Brian lifted his arms above his head. It was almost refreshing that he didn't have to hold back, the he knew he wouldn't hurt Justin. Justin's fingers twitched and he pulled against Brian's grasp. Brian growled low in the back of his throat, pushing in hard and Justin stilled, bared his throat and swallowed. Brian licked up his neck, over the bites he'd left there again. His hips moved fast, Justin's breath hot in his ear as he pressed his fangs to his skin again, sucking at the skin gently. Justin moaned like he was dying, and came between them, his body shaking, his muscles quivering around Brian. His eyes had closed and Brian looked down at him, drank in the sight of him, his blond hair plastered to his forehead, the dark red of blood on his neck, the slight blush against his cheeks. He pushed himself up, away from Justin, angled his hips deep and pushed in. Justin moaned again, moving his hands to Brian's shoulder when Brian let him go. Justin opened his eyes then, looked straight at Brian.

"I lo…" Justin began, voice nothing more than a whisper but Brian heard it loud and clear.

"Don't..." Brian cut off whatever he was going to say, kissing Justin hard, snapping his hips forward. Justin wrenched his mouth away, arching his neck back and Brian pressed his fangs to the skin again. Brian came with a cry, the taste of Justin on his tongue and Justin's hands in his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a quick warning, Roman is getting nastier.

* * *

><p><em>"Dale what happened?" Dale's eyes were wide, worried, his fingers pressing into his shoulder, blood seeping through his shirt. His breath was laboured, coming in short gasps. "Dale."<em>

_"I'm sorry Brian," Dale reached a hand out, shaking, blood covering his fingers and Brian bit back the urge to lick his skin clean, his instincts fighting to take over as he looked at Dale's red fingers._

_"What happened?" Dale staggered and Brian caught him, pulling him close, the scent of his hair filling his nostrils at the same time as he caught something else under it. "Ethan. What did he do Dale?"_

_Dale pushed away from him, his hand still pressing into his shoulder and now Brian saw the individual claw marks, the deep gashes running along Dale's skin._

_"It's my fault. I made him angry. I told him I would never join him, that I was with you. I want to be with you. I'm sorry," Dale stuttered and Brian lifted his chin up, looked down at his slightly glazed eyes. "I don't want this Brian," Dale lifted his hand from his shoulder and Brian swallowed hard as blood seeped from the gashes. "God, I don't...I can feel it already," Dale screwed up his face in pain, panic evident in his words, a tear ran down his cheek. His fear mixed with the scent of his blood was almost intoxicating and Brian swayed as he pulled him close._

_"It's ok," the words were useless, but Brian couldn't stop them. He was so angry, almost blinded by fury at Ethan, and by the scent of Dale's blood. The kid hadn't deserved to get caught between him and Ethan and now Dale was paying the price for Ethan's vanity. All because he couldn't persuade the kid to join him, he had made him do it, taken the choice away, taken his life from him. Brian tightened his grip on Dale, who let out a broken sob, pressing his face to Brian's chest right before he pushed away. "I'll kill him," Brian whispered and Dale smiled sadly._

_"I love you Brian," he said, and Brian suddenly noticed the gun in the waistband of his pants. He took a step forward, towards him and Dale whimpered slightly, shook his head again. Not for the first time, Brian wished he could say the words back, because if he could then maybe…_

_"Dale, there's gotta be a way out of this, we'll find it. We'll talk to Debbie, we'll…" Brian tried, reaching out to Dale. Dale frowned, shaking his head._

_"You know there isn't a way out Brian. I don't want this. I can't...live with this," he said, the finality in his tone scaring Brian._

_"Dale..."_

_"I'm sorry Brian," his hand pressed into the claw marks on his shoulder, right before he put the gun against his head and pulled the trigger._

Brian woke with the sound of the gunshot still ringing in his ears, his blood pumping in his veins. It wasn't the first time Brian had dreamt of Dale and their last few minutes together. The desperate, trusting and loving look on Dale's face as he pulled the trigger haunted Brian still. It was the way Justin had looked at him with, _goddamit_, love, that had bought Dale to the front of his mind again. Justin shifted against him, his fingers curling in his sleep against Brian's chest, the last images of Dale dissipating at Justin's touch. He shifted again, turning his head into Brian's chest, his breath hot against Brian's skin. Brian felt his eyes open, soft lashes ghosting over his skin. He stretched, pressing his hips to Brian's thigh, running his hand up Brian's chest.

"Is that what it always feels like?" He asked sleepily, voice strained from lack of use, from the noises Brian pulled from his throat the night before, pressing his fingers to Brian's neck, right where the bite mark on his own neck would be, telling Brian what he was talking about without words.

"Pretty much," Brian replied, running his hand down Justin's spine. He arched slightly, pressing himself into Brian's side.

"I had no idea," he said and Brian froze, pulled away from Justin and sat up. He had known this would be coming. He wasn't lying when he told Justin it was like nothing he had ever felt. It wasn't painful or terrifying, it was addicting. And people got hooked on it quickly. There were a number of willing victims in the Pitts that walked around like zombies during the day, waiting for their next fix and it scared Brian that Justin could become like that.

"Don't get used to it," he said as he stood. Justin stretched languidly and Brian had to tear his eyes away from him. He looked like an offering, laid out for him, skin pale and smooth, warm under his fingers, and so alive.

"Why?" Justin asked, sitting up, there was a soft crack as he stretched his arms over his head. He cocked his head to the side, looking quizzically at Brian. Brian pulled on his pants, ran his fingers through his hair. His hands smelt like Justin, like warm skin and easy smiles, like blood and sex.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stop?" He asked, his tone serious and Justin frowned. Brian reached down, held his hand out to him. Justin took it and Brian pulled him to his feet, pulled him tight against his chest. "It wasn't easy Sunshine. I don't think I could stop next time," he said, pressing his face to the side of Justin's neck. He darted his tongue out, licking over the healing bite marks and Justin shuddered. "God you smell so good," Brian whispered, "I could just…" He felt Justin smile, felt the surge of lust in his body when Brian trailed his fingers down his spine, pressing into his ass lightly. Justin shuddered again, his body fighting between the urge to get closer to Brian and push back against his fingers.

"Brian, I…" Brian pulled away, squeezed Justin's arms in his grip, fingers pressing into his pale skin.

"Don't Justin," Justin frowned and pressed his lips together. "I wont say it back," Brian said and Justin's eyes filled with sadness. Brian cupped his face, rubbing his thumbs under the dark circles under his eyes. "Doesn't mean I don't feel anything," he said and Justin nodded.

"I get it," he replied, a slight smile playing at the corner of his lips as he slipped to his knees in one fluid movement. His hands reached inside Brian's pants, pushed them down his hips slightly, his breath ghosting over Brian's cock. Justin's thumbs pressed into the soft skin at the top of his thighs as he leaned forward, licked a long stripe up the underside of Brian's cock, licked over the slit in the tip. Justin licked his lips, his eyes staring up at Brian and Brian pushed a thumb into the skin under his chin, forcing his head up even further, the rest of his fingers pressing into the bite mark on Justin's neck. He slid his hand around Justin's neck, pulled him forward, watched as Justin licked his lips, opened his mouth and swallowed him whole. Justin hummed around him, the slick, wet roughness of his tongue on the underside of Brian's cock, his fingers gripping at Brian's hips, pulling him closer. Brian pressed his thumb to the corner of Justin's mouth, pushed it inside, along side his cock, to feel the way Justin's lips stretched around him, to feel his own cock sliding in and out of Justin's mouth. Justin groaned, sending vibrations through Brian's body as his hips jerked and his fingers on his free hand tangled into Justin's hair.

Justin's fingers loosened around his hips, stroked gently at the skin and Brian drove his cocked deeper into his mouth, coming hard enough to see red when Justin choked slightly but took it, opened his throat and swallowed around him. He hummed gently as he pulled off and Brian shuddered at the onslaught of sensations, _tomuchnotenough_. Justin licked at his lower lip as he stood, his tongue darting out and Brian groaned as he pulled him forward, kissed him and tasted himself in Justin's mouth.

"Doesn't mean I don't feel anything," Brian said again, staring straight into Justin's eyes, trying to get him to understand everything Brian felt for him. Even though Brian himself was unsure, so unsure about giving in and letting himself feel anything for Justin.

Justin smiled slightly, reaching up to Brian, his fingers running along the tendons in Brian's neck.

The words Justin had tried to say twice hung between them, like static on a turned down radio, and Brian wound his fingers with Justin's, pulled them away from his skin. He couldn't think straight when Justin was touching him, the kids touch was so warm, so solid and real. And it dredged up emotions in Brian he'd never thought himself capable of feeling for anyone, let alone a bright eyed werewolf who had the ability to withstand most of the mind control Brian threw at him. He gripped his fingers around Justin's wrist, his pulse strong under his touch, and was struck with an almost paralysing fear for his life, he'd been here before, looking down at a young kid with love in his eyes, and it had all ended in tears. Brian would give pretty much anything to stop that happening again.

Justin frowned at him, his face worried and confused, and Brian shook himself, forced a smile on his face as he looked down at Justin and was hit with a sudden image of Justin caught in the crossfire, bleeding and helpless, just like Dale, like everyone Brian seemed to care about. It was safer for Justin, and for Brian, if he put a stop to this right now, kicked the kid out before things got serious. Brian hated Ethan, but he knew him well enough to know that if Justin went back, he would be happy, he wouldn't try to hurt Justin because he would have won.

Brian let go like he had been burned, the thought of Ethan enough to bring him crashing back to reality. He'd nearly killed him last night, had nearly ripped the wolf's throat out, fury pounding in his veins. But somehow, he'd let him go, thrown him to the floor and left him bleeding on the concrete, surrounded by trash and filth. Brian couldn't help think that was where he belonged.

"Brian?"

He opened to his mouth to begin letting him down when the door flung open hard enough to shake the walls.

"I thought I smelled dog," Roman crossed his arms over his chest, a dangerous smirk on his face as he stared at Justin. Brian's blood ran cold, freezing in his veins more than normal as Roman's gaze lay heavily on Justin. Justin shifted, crossing his arms over his chest and doing his best to look nonchalant, even though all three of them were completely aware of his nakedness. Brian knew the look on Roman's face, he'd seen it before, seen it as Roman looked at prey, a particularly pretty prey, his eyes hungry and dark and Brian took a step to the side, putting himself between him and Justin. Justin's fingers pressed into Brian's back, shaking slightly.

"What do you want Roman?" Brian asked as Justin's fingers fell away and Brian heard him pulling his jeans on. He relaxed slightly at the knowledge that at least most of Justin's skin was hidden from Roman.

"I wanted to remind you of something," Roman said, dragging his eyes from Justin to Brian. Justin's fingers were back, curling into the belt loop at the back of Brian's jeans and Brian leant back slightly, pressing himself to Justin.

"What?" Brian asked, feigning boredom. Roman took a step forward, ran a finger down Brian's chest, pushed it between Brian's jeans and his skin, his knuckles hard against Brian's stomach. Roman grinned when he felt Brian's muscles quiver.

"Remember Brian? The way we used to bathe in blood, rolling around in it as we fucked each other all day long? Remember the way I would suck it off your cock, make you come and fuck you before you had a chance to think? Remember?" Roman said, his eyes flicking to Justin briefly. Brian heard Justin's breath pick up, smelled his arousal kick up a notch and Roman smirked. "You think that's a turn on little one?" He asked, stepping forward, closer to Brian but reaching his hand across Brian's shoulder to run down Justin's face. Brian tried to ignore the way his body reacted to them both, Justin pressing in close behind, his fear running down Brian's spine, fuelling the fire that already raged in his stomach as Roman's fingers crept further into his jeans, the tips running along his skin. "You want Brian to fuck you whilst he's high on blood?" Roman continued talking to Justin, pulling his hand closer and pressing it to Brian's shoulder, Roman's hand holding it there as his other hand wrapped around Brian's cock. Brian felt Roman tug hard on Justin's arm and before he registered the lack of burning skin behind him, Roman had Justin in his grasp, his hand twisted in Justin's hair, the other around his throat.

"You know, Brian. I didn't get your obsession with Dale. But with this one? I get it. I'm almost tempted to keep him for myself. Even though he is a filthy dog." Roman sniffed up Justin's neck and Brian saw the muscles quiver as Justin swallowed. "He's got a sort, universal appeal. He looks virginal, wide eyed and innocent, like he's never been fucked but I bet he sucks cock like a pro. Am I right Brian?" Roman leaned down and licked at Justin's skin, his eyes fixed on Brian as he did so. Brian felt the ever present pull in Roman's gaze, the almost_ longing_ deep in his stomach, but also the boiling anger at Roman's complete disregard for anything other than himself.

"He's mine," Brian said, thighs twitching with the need to move, to move closer and pull Justin away from him, to crowd into both of them. Justin and Roman, new and old, past and present. Roman's eyes widened slightly as he sniffed again at Justin's skin.

"You fed from him?" It was posed as a question, an elaborate show probably for Justin, but Brian knew that Roman would have been able to smell it the instant he realised Justin was in the building. "Aaah, yes." He said, running a hand down Justin's chest, rested on his stomach, fingers stroking gently, completely at odds with the strong grip around his throat. "I can smell it now. How was it little one? Everything you dreamt about?" Roman's hand still clutched around Justin's throat tightened at the same time as a flair of possessiveness and protectiveness surged up in Brian. A faint blush spread up Justin's cheeks as his hands clutched at Roman's, muscles in his arms and neck straining against Roman grip.

"Roman you know the rules," Brian said. Roman pressed his hand harder into Justin's stomach, his fingers sliding under the waistband of his jeans. Brian's vision blurred to red at the edges, and a felt a slight hint of lust from Justin. He couldn't blame him, Roman had a way of making anyone feel aroused, just by looking at them, and Roman's gentle fingers were working their way into Justin's pants, pressing against skin, sure and strong. And Brian knew that Justin needed an edge of danger, an edge of pain, to get off now.

"I know the rules Brian. But so do you. What's yours is mine, technically. If I ask for it, you have to give him to me," Roman arched his hips into Justin and Brian felt the lust in the room kick up at notch, from all of them. Justin struggled, made an attempt to get free, pulling away from Roman, even though Brian knew his body was on fire where Roman touched him. Roman pulled him back hard.

"Uh-uh, little one. I'm telling the truth you know." He said, running his cheek across Justin's, his eyes locked with Brian's, his voice soothing. Justin's body relaxed slightly as Roman used his power, lulling Justin. "Just ask him. Actually, just _look_ at him." Justin stared at Brian, his eyes getting the heavy look in them that Brian had seen too many times to count. He could only look away. What Roman said was true, he did have to give Justin to him if he asked. But he had thought that Roman would just torture him with that knowledge, rather than actually ask.

Roman was possessive and jealous by nature, but he also respected rules and order, lived by them. Brian would have staked his life on the fact that Roman would step aside and let this _thing_ with Justin play itself out. But that was before he saw the dark look in Roman's eyes. It was darker than normal and Brian's blood ran cold when Roman's fangs slid out, pressed against Justin's skin. It gave slightly, dipping under pressure and Brian had to close his eyes against the irresistible urge to join Roman, to drink from Justin with Roman's fingers tangled in his hair, wrap his own fingers around Justin's cock and taste his blood as it coated the back of his throat.

"Give him to me," Roman's words were dark, pointed, and left no room for argument and Brian opened his eyes.

"Roman," there was a warning in Brian's tone, one that Roman chose to ignore as his hand moved inside Justin's pants and Justin arched upward, his hips chasing the touch.

"Brian. Give him to me," Roman twisted his hand and Brian felt a wave of desire hit him, not just from himself, from Justin as well, conflicted desire and Brian hated that there was nothing he could do to stop Roman right now. Didn't mean he wasn't going to try though.

"Jesus Roman, are you that desperate to assert your authority on me that you would take him?" All traces of anything other than rage disappeared from Roman's face, bleeding out of his eyes. Justin shuddered, his eyes regaining some of the fire Brian had seen before as he came back to himself, stared at Brian pleadingly.

"Brian, do _not_ push me when I have your pet's throat in my hands," Roman said, pressing his thumb into the soft skin beneath Justin's chin, forcing his head back against Roman's shoulder. Roman pressed his fangs into Justin's skin again, over the marks that Brian had made last night, Brian heard the gasp from Justin when they pierced the skin.

"Stop it," Brian raised his voice and Roman pulled back from Justin, raising an eyebrow at the desperation Brian heard in his own voice. "Fine...take him. But if you hurt him..." Brian left the threat unsaid as Roman pulled away and a small drop of blood rolled down Justin's neck. Roman watched it closely, scooped the drop up with his finger. He dropped Justin, pushing him to the floor suddenly and stepped over him towards Brian. He ran his finger over Brian's lips, pushing into his mouth. Brian couldn't help but suck the taste of Justin from Roman's finger. Roman groaned slightly, pulled his finger out and trailed it down Brian's chin.

"I don't want him," Roman said with a look of disgust at Justin crouched on the floor. Justin winced as he swallowed. "I just wanted him to know you were willing to give him up," Roman ran his fingers over Brian's face. "Now he knows," Brian fought the urge to turn his face away, to pull away from Roman's touch, and clenched his jaw. Roman pressed his lips to the corner of Brian's mouth. "Have fun with your pet Brian," he pulled away, stepped over Justin again and slammed the office door. Brian took a deep breath, steadying himself before he knelt down beside Justin.

"Sunshine..." He reached out, pressing a hand to Justin's shaking shoulders. Justin flinched, his shoulders tightening as he pulled away from Brian.

"No. Don't..." He held up his hand and Brian backed away. There was still a soft buzzing of arousal in the room and Justin took in a shaky breath as he stood, Brian could feel the tension in him.

"Justin," Justin turned around, staring at Brian with eyes that radiated pain and confusion.

"You would just…you'd just hand me over to him?" He asked, his forehead creased and Brian wanted to reach out and smooth the lines between his eyes, fuck away the last five minutes and erase the fear he could feel coming from Justin.

"There are rules Justin," he said, standing up and taking a step towards him. Justin took a step backward, his hands gripping at the edge of Brian's desk. Brian sighed, pressed his fingers to his temple and tried to ignore the wave of fear that came from Justin. "There are things you don't understand."

"You're right," Justin snapped, pushing himself off from the desk. "I don't. I don't understand the hold he has over you. I don't understand why you make me feel the way you do and I don't understand how you could just hand me over like that."

"Fuck...it wasn't_ just like that_," Brian ran his hands through his hair angrily.

"Did you do it on purpose? Feed from me so you could hand me over to him?" Justin asked. There was hurt under his anger and Brian wanted to turn back time. Go back to when he first met this blue eyed kid and ignore everything his body told him to do, go back and listen to his head. He took a step towards Justin.

"You asked me to Justin," he said and Justin frowned, "and it protects you from everyone else."

"Everyone but the most dangerous," Brian couldn't disagree with that. Whilst Ethan, and Mikey to a certain extent, had proven to be dangerous last night, Roman was even more so. Roman was the kind of danger that would creep in unannounced when you least expected it, and kill all your family and everyone you hold dear in front of your eyes before ripping your throat out with his teeth. He was cruel, and vicious and Brian had pretty much handed Justin on a plate to him. He shuddered at the thought of putting another kid in danger and pulled Justin close.

"Justin," he said, winding his hand into Justin's hair. Justin's eyes closed briefly as his hands pushed gently against Brian's chest, fingers curling into Brian's skin.

"No, I can't...I don't...I have to go," he said pushing Brian away.

"Go where?" Justin turned and there was a wall around him, a closed off look in his eyes and Brian took a step closer. "Back to Ethan?" Justin stiffened as Brian closed his hand around Justin's wrist. Justin's pupils expanded, black bleeding into the bright blue as Brian pushed him backwards, the edge of the desk pressing into the back of his thighs.

"_You_ told me I had to sort this out and I can't just leave it like this Brian. I need..."

"What do you need? One last fuck to make it all better?" Justin stopped moving and Brian pulled back. There was a furious look in his eye and he pushed at Brian's chest again. Brian felt the wolf under Justin's anger, moving just below the surface, waiting.

"Are you jealous?" Justin spat, pushing again, hard enough this time that Brian took a step back. "Are you going all caveman because I'm "yours" now?" He sneered around the word, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Don't be ridiculous," Brian retorted, plucking Justin's t-shirt from the back of the chair and throwing it at him. Justin caught it in one hand, glaring at him as he absently pressed his fingers to the bite on his neck. Brian was hit with a sudden image of them together, skin glistening with sweat, Justin's moans loud in his ear, the taste of him in Brian's mouth as he drank him in. Brian knew Justin saw it too because he stumbled, fingers to his forehead, leaning heavily on the desk. He glared at Brian

"Stop it," he said, his voice weak, tired and resigned as Brian took a step towards him, framing his hips in his hands. Justin closed his eyes.

"I didn't do anything Sunshine, that was all you. You wanted to remember that," Brian said, pressing on the finger shaped bruises on Justin's wrists, fascinated with the way the blood moved under the skin and the needy noise Justin made in the back of his throat.

"Why do you call me Sunshine?" Justin asked, his pulse beating under the pale skin of his neck. Brian felt his fangs slide out, his cock stir in his pants, and he stepped away, swallowing hard against the need to drink from Justin again, to fuck him over the desk with his teeth sunk into his neck.

"Because I don't like the sun," he said. Justin looked like he had been slapped across the face and Brian stopped himself from pulling him close. He needed to do this, the only way Justin would leave, the only way for Justin to be safe, was if Brian was cruel and gave him a reason to leave.

"How am I meant to take that?"

"Take it how you want," Brian turned his back on him, tensing his shoulders as he felt Justin's hurt, his anger. He was already too wrapped up with this kid. Anymore and he was going to put then both in danger. Roman had already proved how stupid Brian had been by feeding from Justin. Brian had felt almost human with Justin, lying on the floor in his office, skin salty from sweat, Justin's warm body wrapped around him, Justin's come dried and flaking off his skin. "Go back to Ethan, Justin."

"What?" Justin frowned at the sudden command, forehead creasing up as Brian crossed his arms over his chest. He needed Justin to go, to leave, to stop looking at him like he was worth something, even though the thought of sending him back to Ethan was nearly enough to have him clutching at Justin.

"Go," he said again, turning away from Justin's confused face.

"Will you be here when I come back?" Justin asked, his voice quiet, there was a hint of pleading in his voice and Brian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to stop himself from locking the door and never letting either of them out again, spending the rest of their lives wrapped around each other.

"Who says you can come back?" He said instead and tried to ignore the way he felt Justin's pain like a physical ache in his belly. "It was a good fuck, but that's all it was," he continued and Justin's eyes brimmed with tears.

"But you said..." He began and Brian held up his hand, stopping him.

"Sometime's I'll say anything for a blow job. And I've had you now so..." He shrugged and Justin's face lost the kicked puppy look. It was replaced by one of anger and embarrassment.

"Fuck you Brian," he spat pulling the t-shirt over his head. "No matter how many times Ethan lied to me, he was right about one thing."

"And that was?"

"That you're a soulless leach," Justin said pulling the door open. Brian could feel the tension in him, the anger under the surface that if pushed even more could force Justin to turn. He wanted to reach out, to run his fingers over Justin's white knuckles where they clutched at the door handle, to kiss him hard, lick the last remnants of himself from Justin's mouth.

"Well it's a good thing you found out now, before you got hurt," he said and Justin paused, turned slightly towards him and Brian saw a tear run down his cheek. Justin swiped at it angrily.

"Its too late for that," he said as he slammed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Two things: First is that there is a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter, second is that there is Brian/Roman in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Justin was furious. He could feel it boiling under his skin, the blind rage at Brian for tossing him aside, for letting himself get caught up with Brian when he iknewi it was a bad idea. He had known the second he'd taken one look at Brian with his dark eyes that held such a cruelty, that he was heading straight first into danger. He didn't want to think about the times Brian had looked at him and there was something else in his eyes though, something soft, more human, something that made Justin feel warm on the inside.

He stopped in front of the diner, the bright colours so welcoming. He saw Debbie inside laughing with someone and he almost went in. His anger stopped him though, made him walk down the alleyway to the side of the diner, punch his fist into the wall until his knuckles bled. Only then did he stop, let himself slide to the floor and let the angry hot tears fall.

He felt so stupid. He'd gone and fallen for the least appropriate person, not just in the city, but probably the whole world. His stomach clenched as he thought of the way Brian had held him last night, fingers strong around his wrists, the way he'd stopped Justin from saying that he loved him.

"Sunshine?" Justin jumped to his feet, scrubbing his face. Debbie looked worried as she took a step towards him. "You ok kid?" She asked.

"Fine," he replied, moving past her, trying to wipe out the image of Brian whispering "sunshine" into his mouth as he sank into Justin in the early hours of this morning, Justin's body sleep lax and warm as Brian fucked him slow and deep.

Debbie snuck a hand out and grabbed his arm.

"Oh wow, you are so far from fine," she said, looking in his eyes. Justin shifted uncomfortably, looking at his feet as she pulled him close and wrapped him in a quick hug. "He can be such a prick." She said as she let him go and patted his cheek.

"Who can?" He asked, going for innocent and Debbie rolled her eyes.

"Brian."

"How did you know it's anything to do with Brian?" Justin asked and even to his own ears he heard the defensive tone that stank of lies. Debbie laughed.

"Kid. I know things. Get used to it," Debbie smiled and tapped at her temple. "Plus you've got to stop thinking so loudly about him. You want breakfast?" She gestured towards the back of the diner. "You can even eat in the kitchen if you're not up for conversation."

"No, I've gotta..." Justin replied, thumbing over his shoulder. Debbie nodded and patted his cheek again.

"He shows he cares in strange ways Sunshine, try to remember that."

* * *

><p>"You know, your bad mood is childish and its making me want to kill something," Roman sighed as he flung himself into the couch in the vast hall of the mansion. Brian stopped pacing in front of the fireplace and glared at him.<p>

"Fuck you," he snapped. Roman narrowed his eyes at him, the temperature in the room dropping a few degrees. The past few days Brian had been in a fury, with Roman, with the whole world. He knew he sounded like a child but he was so angry at Roman for showing Justin how Brian would just hand him over. That wasn't actually the truth, Roman had had that look in his eyes that Brian knew, the one that meant that Roman was furious and jealous and wanted nothing more than to rip Justin's head clean from his body. Brian had been protecting Justin. Justin hadn't seen that though. And the kindest thing for Brian to do had been to tell him to leave, give him the push that he'd needed to walk out of the door. A small part of Brian had been hoping that Justin would fight, use the fire Brian saw in his eyes and fight him. But he'd been more than relived when Justin had given up and walked. And Brian had spent a week trying not to think about him, trying not to invade his dreams and make him remember just who he belonged to.

"Careful Brian, don't forget who you're talking to," Roman said standing up from the couch and crossing the hall to Brian. Brian stiffened, crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from him. He didn't need or want Roman clouding his mind right now. He didn't want to loose himself in the touch of Roman, forget the feel of Justin's hands on him with Roman's dark touch.

"You would never let me forget anyway," he spat and Roman laughed at Brian's petulance. The sound was so familiar, Roman laughing at Brian's attempt to be better, more human and Brian bristled.

"This isn't entirely my fault you know," Roman said, running his hand across Brian's shoulder, down his arm, his nails dragging over Brian's skin. Brian resisted the urge to shake him off. "If you hadn't gotten smitten with that kid in the first place I wouldn't have had to remind you of your place and how things work around here," he continued.

"Things work around here because I make them work Roman. Me. Not you," Brian said spinning around to face him. Roman rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"_God_, it's always the same with you. You are so boring," he said. "And anyway, that kid needed to be out of the picture. He would have clouded your judgement Brian, you know that."

"If you wanted to get rid of Justin why didn't you just kill him when you had the chance? Before I…" Brian stopped, not knowing what he was going to say. Before he got in too deep, before he fucked Justin, before he'd found out the noises Justin makes when he comes, the look on his face when Brian twisted his hand around his cock, before he'd felt the over whelming desire to protect Justin, to keep him safe and to make him his forever.

"Before you fell in love with him?" Roman said and Brian looked up at him, startled. That thought hadn't crossed his mind, he wasn't in love with Justin, he was dangerously close to be infatuated with the blonde kid with blue eyes and smile a mile wide, but he was not in love with. He shook his head at Roman who raised an eyebrow. "Because, Brian, my dear boy, this is so much more fun, because I can take him from you whenever I want," he said cupping Brian's face in his hands. "I love watching you squirm," he said, running his thumbs over Brian's cheekbones, running one under his chin and forcing his head back. He licked at Brian's skin and Brian couldn't help himself as he arched his hips forward. "I love watching you try to resist me when I know you can't," Roman whispered against Brian's throat.

"I hate you," Roman laughed, pressing his fangs lightly against Brian's skin.

"I also love how you hold on to that, when we both know its a lie," he said as he let go of Brian and stalked across the hallway, heading for the front door. "You might want to get Officer Horvath on the phone Brian. Do some pre-emptive damage control. I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"I hate him," Brian looked up at the voice coming from the doorway of his office. Mel stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, fury evident on her face.<p>

"Good morning to you too Mel," he said, waving her in. She closed the door with a slam and threw herself down into the chair in from of Brian's desk.

"I hate him," she said again. Brian put down his pen and leant back in his chair.

"Right, you said. Who do you hate this week?" He asked and Mel glared at him.

"Roman. I fucking hate him," Brian pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped that Roman's henchmen had stopped hanging outside his office. The last thing he needed was one of them telling Roman how he and Mel had a heart to heart about how much they hated him.

"I know Mel, but he made me, therefore, made you, so, you're just going to have put up with it. This is the third time he's been back since he left, its not too much to ask to put up with him for a few weeks, is it?" Mel slouched in her chair. Brian would never admit it, but he valued Mel's no nonsense opinion, the fact that she never let Brian get away with shit, and she wasn't afraid to tell Brian when he was out of line. Linds loved her too, and as such, Brian put up with her moods most of the time.

"He's messing with Linds," Mel said, raising an eyebrow at him like she knew how Brian would react to that.

"What?" Brian knew the hold Roman had over Linds. It was only natural for someone who had been fed off for years to hold some kind of connection with the feeder. It happened after only one time, Linds had been fed off by Roman for years before Roman had left. For Linds it was the return of an ex lover, one who was never far from her mind no matter how much she loved Mel.

"He's messing with her again. He wont fucking leave her alone," Mel sulked, crossing her arms over her chest but Brian could feel the underlying anger in it, the red hot fury boiling under her skin.

"Mel, as much as it pains me to say it, and I have no idea why she does, she loves you," Brian handed Mel a glass of whiskey. She stared up at him, her brown eyes clouded with sadness. Brian felt a rush of sympathy for her. She didn't deserve Roman's games, no one did, least of all Mel though, who had done nothing except fall for Lindsay. Brian cupped her face gently for a second, pressed a kiss to her forehead before he let her go.

"I know. But she loves him too. She always has. And he knows it," she said, throwing the whiskey down her throat. Brian perched himself on the edge of the desk, swirling the whiskey around the glass.

"It's not love Mel," he said as Mel swallowed and grimaced slightly, he tried to ignore the fact that Justin sprang to mind at that, it wasn't love, Justin didn't love him. "Is he feeding from her?" Brian asked, shaking himself free from the feel of Justin's hands on him and Mel's hand clenched around the glass, causing it to crack in her grip.

"No," she replied, slamming the cracked glass on Brian's desk. "He can't. She's mine now."

"You invoked _Custodia_?" Brian couldn't keep the surprise from his voice. _Custodia_ was used as a last resort, it was too extreme to be used in every day life. An ancient form of protection that kept the protected out of harm from anyone, but essentially made them a prisoner, having to stay under the roof where _Custodia_ was invoked for it to work. Even Roman wouldn't break that rule. He may find some way around it, but he wouldn't break it.

"Yes, the second I heard he was coming back to town."

"Mel," he said warningly, "that should be a last resort." It was a burden to put on anyone, complete and utter ownership, for lack of a better word. Brian had never done it to anyone, preferring people to make up their own minds, it was too easy to cloud someone's judgement, to make them believe they wanted to stay. "You did ask her right? And you did it in front of people?"

"Yes and yes Brian, I'm not an idiot," she replied standing up. There was a small cut on her hand which she inspected, licking at the blood delicately and Brian felt a tiny jolt of blood lust race through his veins.

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," he replied, his voice sounded strained even to his own ears. Mel raised a knowing eyebrow but otherwise ignored it.

"No, the problem is, Brian that she still loves him, and he can't drink from her if she's not willing, but she's willing," Mel started pacing back and forth in front of Brian's desk. Brian sighed heavily, wondering when he had become the counsellor for his mismatched family. This morning Emmett had been sulking about some guy who had lost interest in him and _please can I turn him Brian I know he'll love me forever if I do_.

"Mel. Listen to me, are you listening to me?" He asked and Mel stopped pacing, crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Yes."

"Linds loves you, god knows why, but she does. Show her who she belongs to, show her how much you love her," Brian said, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently. Mel stared up at him, her head to one side, studying him.

"Like you showed Justin?" She asked and Brian dropped his hands. His body went cold at the mention of Justin. He had spent that last week or so trying to forget the broken look on his face when he'd sent him back to Ethan, the way that he'd tasted, the noises he'd made in the back of his throat when Brian had twisted his hand around his cock. He'd woken more than once to his own hand around himself, Justin's blue eyes fading fast in his mind.

"I don't love Justin," he snapped and Mel raised an eyebrow again. She had an annoying habit of knowing Brian, of knowing what he was thinking, what he was feeling and he hated it.

"Roman said..."

"Roman can fuck off," Brian interrupted her and Mel's eyes grew wide as she fixed on something behind him. It would have been comical if not for the cold fingers that curled around Brian's shoulder, running down his arm.

"Roman can what?" Roman asked, pulling Brian back against him.

"Fuck off. And stop telling people I love Justin," Brian said, ignoring the way Roman's hand lingered on his waist band. He pulled away from Roman and turned around to face him. He glowed, in the way that meant he'd just fed, and judging from the amount of colour in his cheeks, Brian should have placed that call to Horvath when Roman told him to. He sighed as Roman took a step towards Mel and lifted her cut hand to his lips. Brian could feel the hate pouring off Mel and he licked at her palm.

"I'm calling a meeting," he threw over his shoulder at Brian, his lips curling into a smile pointed at Mel, "Melanie, I had a delightful lunch with your lovely Lindsay yesterday. Do send her my regards," he dropped her hand and turned to Brian. Mel glared at him back.

"Roman, Mel invoked _Custodia_," Brian tried to placate the situation and Roman laughed.

"I know," he replied and turned to Mel again. "But let me tell you how willing she was..."

"You fucking..." Mel launched herself at him, her fangs barred and Brian managed to catch her, hold her writhing body back as she reached out to Roman. Roman smirked at them, licking at his lips.

"Mel. Enough," Brian whispered harshly, holding her close as she tried to get to Roman, "I will deal with this. Go home." He let her go and she paused, fury evident on her face. Brian pushed her towards the door. "Go. Home."

Roman closed his eyes as the door slammed.

"You really must learn to control your Children, Brian. It's embarrassing," he said.

"Do you enjoy pissing everyone off?" Brian asked as he sat back in his chair. Roman threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh, Brian. You really don't know me do you?"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't," Brian replied, there was a brief flash of hurt on Roman's face. The normality of it made him seem almost human and Brian resented the way he permanently kept him on his toes, just when he thought he understood Roman, he would pull the rug from under his feet and leave Brian flailing trying to keep his footing on an already unstable surface, even after all this time. "So what meeting?" Brian asked, changing the subject and the look disappeared from Roman's face.

"I want everyone, including that ridiculous excuse for a vampire, Emmett, there. I want to discuss the plan of action for going public," Roman said and Brian ignored the blatant dig at Emmett. Emmett may have been a liability, but he was Brian's liability and only Brian got to discipline him and be rude about him.

"Does the Council know about this Roman?" Brian asked, the thought coming to him far later than it should have. There were rules that they had to live by, and the Council had to be part of every decision made that would affect their lives as a race. Brian had had to practically beg to put the ban on killings in Pittsburgh, claiming it would keep the population high and therefore their food source more. It had taken the Council three weeks to come to a decision, and then they had left it up to Brian to enforce that rule.

Roman's face was blank as he looked across the desk at Brian.

"Let me worry about the Council," he said as he stood. Brian rose with him, out of instinct.

"Roman, you are not going to drag me down with you. You do this right or you don't do this at all," he said and Roman snarled, barring his fangs as his hand snaked out and closed around Brian's throat.

"I'm getting tired of you ordering me around Brian. I think, perhaps, I need to remind you who in is charge," there was a warning in his tone, dark and dangerous and Brian couldn't help the way his body reacted. Roman smirked at him, pulled him closer and kissed him hard and punishingly, his fingers still clamp around his throat as he tugged Brian forward. "Did you fuck Justin over your desk Brian?"

"Fuck you," Brian snarled as Roman hauled him over the desk and pushed him back, pressed him back against it until the edge bit into the back of his thighs.

"Oh no Brian. Fuck you." Roman replied, kissing him again, biting at his bottom lip. Roman lifted him as easily as Brian weighed nothing, practically throwing him down on the desk, sweeping papers off as he did it, ripping at Brian's shirt. Buttons flew in all directions as Roman lowered his head to Brian's chest, pressed his fangs to Brian's nipple. Brian arched, tugging hard at Roman's hair. He felt Roman's smirk against his skin when his hand reached inside Brian's pants and found him already hard. Brian cursed, hips arching off the desk as Roman squeezed once, his fingers surprisingly gentle in contrast to his punishing mouth at his chest. Roman pulled away long enough to rip Brian's jeans off.

"I would turn you around, fuck you like a nameless twink," he said with a leer at Brian, his eyes raking up Brian's body, "but I want to see you face for this. I want to see you come. I want to see your face when you realise that you will never be able to resist this."

Brian heard Roman let out a dark chuckle as he pulled opened the top drawer of the desk.

"Always so prepared Brian. How many people have you fucked over this desk?" He growled slightly as he ripped open the condom wrapped with his teeth. "Bet no one's fucked you though. Only me. Because you're mine," Roman grunted as he pushed in, the burn so familiar, making Brian groaned, in disgust with himself, in pleasure, in pain. "Say it," Roman ordered, pulling his hips out and slamming back in. Brian's grip on his arms tightened and he felt blood drip down his fingers as his nails broke the skin. Roman snarled as he leaned down and kissed him. "Say it," he whispered, his hips moving fast, his breath hot against Brian's mouth.

"No," Brian managed to grind out, wrapping his legs around Roman's waist, pulling him in deeper. "Fuck you."

"Say it," Roman ordered as he twisted his hand around Brian's cock, swiping his thumb over the slit. Brian groaned again, throwing his head back. Roman licked a stripe up Brian's throat.

"No." Brian felt Roman's fang pierce his skin, felt the pull of his blood as it left his body and Roman's hips moved erratically, changing angle and pressing in just the right place to make Brian come hard, hot and sticky, between them. Roman carried on moving, dragging his mouth away from Brain's neck, his teeth stained red as he leaned down and kissed Brian again, passing the taste of Brian into his own mouth.

"So…fucking…stubborn," he growled when he pulled away, punctuating each word with a surge of his hips until he grunted, threw his head back and came, buried deep inside Brian. "You may not want to admit it Brian, but we both know the truth," he said as he pulled out and snapped off the condom, throwing it into the trash can next to Brian's desk. He wound his hands around Brian's shoulders and hauled him upwards, kissing him hard once before he pushed him away.

"Organise the meeting," he said as he pulled up his trousers.

The door slammed hard enough to rattle the walls as Brian pulled himself up. He picked up a glass that had survived their fucking and threw it hard at the closed door.

* * *

><p>"You can't stay here forever," Justin looked up from the coffee he'd been nursing for the last hour. Debbie looked down at him, tray on her hip, concerned look on her face. "One of these days you're going to have to pick one, and go back to them," she said as she slipped into the booth in front of him.<p>

She was right. He'd been hiding. He'd been staying with Debbie for a week now, after meeting her in the alleyway and shrugging off her offer to help, he'd gone crawling back, the old adage of "I've got nowhere else to go" seeming to work wonders for her mother hen instinct as she opened her arms and took him in. She'd even given him a place to stay and a job till he figured things out.

"I know. But Ethan tried to kill me and Brian doesn't want me," he said helplessly. Debbie reached out and patted his hand.

"Brian does want you. Its just difficult right now. What with Roman hanging around like a bad smell," she sneered, but looked around quickly. Justin had learnt over the last week, that Roman had spies everywhere and that he was no fan of Debbie. But Debbie had most of the supernatural creatures in Pittsburgh on her side so he left her alone. For the most part. It still didn't stop Debbie from checking behind her every time she slagged him off. "It's complicated with those two, Roman is like a drug to Brian, he hates him but he can't quite give him up completely. And as much as I hate the little shit, its probably best to air it all out with Ethan. I can't believe I'm saying this, but when he turns he has no control over himself."

"Have you seen Brian?" Justin couldn't help but ask. He'd been yearning for information about Brian for a week, his whole body desperate to hear anything, even his name, vibrating with the need to touch him, to hear the stupid nickname he'd given Justin said against his ear. Debbie smiled sadly at him, shaking her head.

"No," she replied, patting his hand again as she stood. "Go see one of them Sunshine, before it eats you up inside."

Justin sighed heavily, pushing away the cold coffee. His stomach churned at the thought of moving, of making a decision. He had thought Brian was his future, he'd felt alive with Brian, more alive than he'd felt with Ethan, felt like he had a tiny semblance of a family again, even in that short amount of time. With Ethan he'd felt like a commodity, an asset, a tool to be used against Ethan's war with Brian. But he couldn't deny the way he'd felt part of something and he almost missed the bond he'd had with the other members of the pack.

He sighed again as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, his mind going to the fact that he now technically belonged to Brian. He'd woken up more than once after his dreams had been invaded by brown eyes and surprisingly soft hands, gentle word whispered in his ear and his own hand around his cock. He could still feel Brian, feel his hands on him, his cock hard inside him, and Justin didn't know if that was because Brian had drunk from him, or because Justin was so stupidly infatuated with him. He resisted the urge to slam his head against the table and stood. Debbie raised an eyebrow questioningly at him and yelled a "let me know where you are" across the diner as he pulled the door open.

Pittsburgh was cold, as always, a biting wind torn through his jacket as he pulled it tight around him, brushing off a few stray snow flakes from his shoulders. The sky looked heavy, fit to bursting, dark grey clouds hanging over head ominously as he turned down the street, crossed his arms and lowered his head against the cold.

He paused at the door way of his destination, the handle cold in his hands as he turned it, not bothering to knock, and pushed the door open. His feet echoed in the entrance as he pulled the door closed, shutting out the noise from the street. There was a noise from the top of the stairs, a stray footstep and a bitten of gasp.

"Justin?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Justin. Shit. I've been so worried. Are you ok? Where have you been?" Ethan's ramblings were cut off as Justin held up his hand, nodding his head, his blood pounding with nerves as Ethan started walking down the stairs, his bare feet padding on the marble.

"I'm fine. I've been with Debbie," he said and Ethan frowned slightly, reaching him at the bottom of the stairs. He reached out a hand as if to touch him, shaking slightly. He snatched it back as Justin took a step backwards. "I'm fine," he reiterated, emphasising "fine", glad that Ethan would probably pick up his standoffish attitude.

"Fuck, Justin, I'm so sorry...I was angry, I'd never hurt you otherwise, you know that right?" Ethan stammered, finally reaching out and touching Justin, wrapping his fingers around Justin's arms. There was something almost comforting in his warm touch, so unlike Brian's, so unlike the touch he had been trying to forget for the past week. But he fought the urge to shrug him off and something must have show on his face because Ethan frowned again. "You know that right?" He asked again, his fingers tightening slightly. Justin nodded, if only to get him to stop clutching at him.

"Yeah…yeah I know," he said, shrugging slightly and Ethan let him go. He ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I was such a fucking idiot. I should have…I should have explained, rather than getting angry. I hurt Darren," Ethan said, and there was genuine grief on his face. Darren was a new "recruit" like Justin, hadn't been around long, hadn't been turned long. He was sweet and trusting and Justin had liked him almost instantly and the thought that he had been hurt because Justin had pushed Ethan was enough to have guilt flooding through his veins.

"Is he ok?" Ethan nodded distractedly.

"He'll be fine," he said, turning large brown eyes to Justin. "Are we ok?" He asked and Justin nearly lied, nearly opened his mouth to say the words that he knew Ethan wanted to hear, the words that would have come so easily.

"Not by a long shot," he said instead and Ethan's face fell, he nodded once, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never meant to…"

"What should you have explained?" Justin asked and Ethan furrowed his brow.

"When I said I turned Dale," he said and Justin bit on his lip, remember the way Brian had looked almost human talking about Dale, the bone deep sadness in his eyes and the way his fingers twitched against Justin's skin. "It was an accident. I…God, Brian, he makes me so fucking angry," he finished helplessly. Justin raised an eyebrow.

"I got that," he said. He'd felt it first hand, still had the fading bruises on his arms to prove just how angry Brian made Ethan.

"I should control it, I should but I can't. You know what it's like, you've felt it," he looked questioningly at Justin. Justin had felt it, briefly with Brian, the surging under his skin as the wolf tried to get out. "The animal underneath, itching, crawling up your throat till all you can do is scream," Ethan finished, his hand snaked out and lopped into Justin's belt, tugging him slightly closer. Justin went but kept his arms crossed over his chest.

"And hurt people you care about," he said and Ethan dropped his hand, twisting his fingers together in front of him.

"Yeah, and hurt people I care about," he agreed, looking pointedly at Justin. Justin stepped backwards, away from him, turning to go through the large hall way to the kitchen. There was something hanging in the air between them, something under the normal scent of the house, the rest of the pack and their emotions, and Justin couldn't tell if it was a lie, or jealousy, or the lingering smell of anger that hung around after one of them turned. "You should know," Ethan said from the doorway to the kitchen as Justin grabbed a mug from the cabinet and located the coffee that always seemed to be brewing on the counter. "He's not as perfect as you think he is," there was almost a sneer in Ethan's voice as Justin turned, wrapping his hands around the mug. Ethan was leaning up against the doorframe, arms crossed, his dark hair falling across his forehead. Justin's finger itched with the memory of brushing Brian's hair off his forehead as he pushed into Justin again and again. Ethan growled softly, smelling something of the memory in the air between them. Justin frowned.

"I don't…"

"He wasn't always like this you know?" Ethan interrupted. "There was a time when he was as bloodthirsty and cruel as Roman."

"How do you know?" Justin couldn't stop himself. He felt like a kid, desperate to hear anything about his hero, sitting on the floor cross legged in front of a storyteller. Something dark flickered across Ethan's face.

"There are stories. They were almost unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with when they were together, then Brian had a change of heart," Ethan sounded sarcastic and Justin wanted to stop him, stop him from clouding his own view of Brian, from making this story one sided. "They would kill, they would maim, and he'd go from twink to twink. I didn't want that to happen to Dale and I don't want that to happen to you," Ethan pushed himself off from the doorway and took a step towards Justin. "He doesn't just dump them, Justin. They die, or they go missing, or they're turned. I don't want that for you, you don't deserve that," he reached Justin and took the mug out from his hands, placing it on the counter behind Justin. He wrapped his fingers around Justin's hands, his thumbs stroking over the back of them.

"He's not like that anymore…" Justin said and Ethan flinched, anger rising a notch in him.

"Tell me something. Did he ever compel you?" Justin started, body freezing. He wrenched his hands from Ethan's and side stepped out from his piercing gaze.

"How did you…"

"Did he?" Ethan asked again, clutching at Justin's arm and spinning him round. Justin couldn't answer, his mind replaying the kiss in Babylon over and over, the way his mind went blank, noise blocked out as all he could see was Brian, Brian was clear as day as he pulled him close. "So he did?" Ethan posed it as a question but he knew the truth, and he knew that Justin knew it. Justin pulled out of his grasp again, running his hands through his hair as his mind raced back to all the times Brian had touched him. Was it possible that every time he'd been compelled to, every time had been nothing more than mind control? "Justin, it's ok," Ethan said and Justin spun on his heel.

"It's not ok. How could he…no. It didn't happen like that. I know it," he said and Ethan ran his hands down Justin's arms soothingly.

"Do you?" He asked. Justin shook his head to clear it, a part of him thought that Ethan might be playing mind games, making Justin think the worst of Brian, the part that was desperate to hold on to the knowledge that what he felt with Brian was for real. But there was a part that thought Ethan might be telling the truth, that he might genuinely be worried about Justin's welfare. "I'm trying to help you Justin, I've seen how he affects people."

"I…what if I told you I loved him?" Justin asked and Ethan let him go, stepping back, a look of horror crossing his face.

"Do you love him?" Justin felt himself stand tall, something switching inside of him as he stared at Ethan.

"What if I told you I was going back to him? Would you stop me?" Justin asked and Ethan took another step back. Justin could feel the controlled anger in him and he could feel the anger in himself, gently bubbling under the surface. Anger at Brian, at Ethan, at this stupid game they seemed to want to play with him.

"Are you?"

"No, but I'm not staying here either. You're both pathetic, and I've had enough of being your fucking pawn," Justin spat, storming through to the hall and grabbing his bag.

"Justin?" Ethan called and Justin stopped, his hand on the door handle. "Don't go…"

"Go play games with somebody else Ethan," the door slammed satisfyingly hard behind him and Justin felt a weight lift off his chest as he took a deep breath and walked away from the house.

* * *

><p>"Mel came to see me the other day," Brian announced as Linds held open the front door of the house she shared with Mel.<p>

"Oh really?" She said, taking Brian's coat from him. Her voice was clipped and Brian had known her long enough to know she was pissed about something.

"She's worried about you," he replied, walking into the living room. There were toys strewn all over the floor and Gus looked up and a smile beamed across his face. His small arms circled around Brian's legs and Brian crouched on the floor, scooping him up into his arms. "Hey Sonny-Boy," he said as Gus twisted his tiny fingers into Brian's shirt.

"Why?" Linds asked, crossing her arms, a small smile gracing her face as she watched Brian with Gus.

"Because she loves you," Brian said, placing Gus back on the floor. Gus immediately went back to his toys. Brian envied his innocence sometimes, and wished he could ignore all the shit that seemed to float around him, be blissfully unaware of politics and dangers and family feuds, of the slight ache in his chest when he thought of Justin. "She said Roman was sniffing around you again," Linds scoffed, grabbing a pillow and folding it into her arms as she threw herself down onto the couch.

"Did she tell you she invoked _Custodia_," she asked and Brian raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

"She did. She also said you two discussed it," he replied and Linds scoffed again, punching at the pillow as she put it back into place.

"Right. Yeah, we discussed it. Did she also tell you I said no?" She asked and Brian crossed his arms.

"No, she didn't."

"Well I did. And now I'm stuck here. Because your kind don't give a flying fuck…sorry baby," she grimaced at Gus, "about humans and their feelings. You don't care that maybe I don't want to her "hers", you don't think that maybe I'm strong enough to say no to Roman, or maybe, just maybe, I can make up my own fucking mind…sorry baby," Gus giggled and Brian frowned.

"She loves you Linds," he said and Linds stood, crossing over to him.

"You said that already," she glared at him as she passed him to the kitchen.

"Hey, how is this my fault?" He asked, glancing at Gus who was still playing happily. He followed Linds. She had her back to him and her hands braced on the counter, her shoulders hunched. She took a deep breath as she turned round to face him, a placid smile on her face. Brian knew it wasn't the end of this, but for now it was. He knew not to argue with Linds when she was in a bad mood. Brian had fought wars, fought Roman, wolves and the nasty things that hid in the dark, but he was dammed if he was going to fight an angry Linds.

"You're right. I'm sorry. How is everything at the club?" She asked, pulling out a chair as she sat in her own one. Brian sat, folding his hands under his chin and sighed. Linds reached across the table and took his hands in hers. "How's Justin?" She asked. Brian closed his eyes against the image of pale skin, blonde hair, warm skin laid out for him.

"I don't know," he replied and Linds patted his hands.

"I heard you sent him back to Ethan," she said.

"How?"

"Well, I know it's a weird concept for those that live forever and can communicate by the power of their minds, but there is a little thing called a telephone…" she smiled and Brian rolled his eyes, "Debbie called me. Apparently he's been there for the last week. She bought him round here when she heard I couldn't leave," a flicker of anger crossed her face but she smiled and continued, "Gus loves him. Debbie's like a kid with a new toy," she laughed gently, tucking her hair behind her ears, and not for the first time, Brian could almost see why Roman had been infatuated with her. "And he obviously cares deeply for you," she said and Brian closed his eyes against the look in Justin's eyes, the way his voice had cracked as he opened his mouth to say the words Brian had dreaded. "I have one question though," Brian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Linds reached across the table, took his chin in her hands and pulled his face to hers.

"Why send him away?" She asked and Brian wanted to say he had no idea, that he'd missed the kids smile, and the feel of him under his hands, that he hated Roman even more for forcing him to give Justin up but he sighed, ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

"Fuck Linds, you know the rules, you know them better than anyone. Roman would have taken Justin, anytime he wanted, if he'd had stayed with me. Its safer for him with Ethan," he said.

"So you _do_ care," she smiled gently as she leaned forward and brushed his hair off his forehead, "don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

* * *

><p>Brian felt swamped, like he was drowning in politics and paperwork. The seemingly never ending pile of bodies Roman insisted on leaving around the Pitts causing a huge headache for Brian and his relationship with the local PD. He just wanted everything to stop. There wasn't enough whiskey in the world to help him deal with Roman right now. Roman was smug, taking every opportunity he had to rub the fact that Justin had left in Brian's face, the number of blonde bodies was higher than usual and Brian was quietly fuming. His felt like his carefully constructed world was slowly crumbling down around his ears and he had to speak to Emmett on more than one occasion about him turning people unnecessarily.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Brian resisted the urge to tell whoever it was to fuck off and leave him alone.

"What?" He snapped as the door opened and Ben stuck his head round the door.

"You wanted to see me?" He said as he stepped into the office. Brian gestured him in and Ben stood at the front of Brian's desk, hands clasped behind his back, like the good solider he was. Brian would have asked him to sit if he hadn't known Ben would refuse.

"How are things?" Brian asked. Ben had been charged with rounding up the troops, so to speak, the other inests/i in the Pitts that Roman had ordered attend his meeting.

"Brandon's still being a little cagey. Wont say whether he will attend or not," Ben said and Brian sighed, he had been expecting this from Brandon, the little shit.

"Brandon's a spoilt little brat, who's pissed because he didn't get the Pitts. Tell him he has to come otherwise he'll deal with me," he said and Ben nodded.

"Todd says he'll be there," Brian smiled slightly. Todd was sometimes too accommodating for his own good, how he had managed to get his own nest, Brian would never know, but he was loyal to Brian and Roman scared him, and that was all that mattered.

"How is Todd?" He asked.

"Fine. Was there anything else?"

"Basic word on the street?" Brian asked, running his finger around the rim of his whiskey glass.

"Everyone is pretty jumpy, what with Roman being back," Brian nodded in consent. That made sense, Roman always bought spies with him and no one really knew who was on Brian's side of thinking and who was on Roman's. "And there are rumours that the wolves are planning something, no one seems to know what though," Brian had been expecting that too. News that Roman was planning to go public had reached the wolves after the party and they were probably jumpy, thinking that Roman would try to double cross them the first chance he got. And they were right. But it made Brian uneasy that they would be planning something themselves, he just hoped Justin wasn't involved and that he was safe.

"Find out," he said and Ben nodded.

"Of course," he replied, making to leave.

"And..." Ben stopped and frowned quizzically at Brian.

"And what?"

"And, were you going to tell me about you working for Roman behind my back?" Ben's facial expressions were used sparingly, he never really gave much away, and his face was set as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There's nothing to tell, because I'm not," he said and Brian raised an eyebrow at him.

"What exactly did he want?" Brian tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice, the desperate need to hear what Roman had wanted for Justin. Ben's face, as usual, showed no clue as to if he had heard it or not.

"Justin out of the picture," he said, "by any means necessary. He didn't care how. I managed to stall though, told him it was a delicate situation that needed to be handled properly, especially if he wanted to get the Wolves behind him on the going public scenario."

"Why stall? What does one werewolf matter to you?" Brian was genuinely curious. Ben was for all intents and purposes, a soldier, one made to carry out orders, whether they were Brian's or whoever's, and he had no loyalty to Brian, he wasn't part of Brian's family, hadn't originally come from the Pitts, hadn't been _Born_ here. He couldn't help but thank Ben's loyalty though, if it meant that Justin was still out of danger.

"Because you care about him," Ben replied and Brian frowned, resenting when anyone told him how he felt, even if it was true. "And Mikey cares for you, and I love Mikey. And..." he trailed off, shifting slightly uncomfortably on his feet as his hand hovered over the door handle. Brian frowned again, Ben would not usually shy away from saying something that was on his mind, even if it was pre-empted with a "with all due respect".

"And? Say it Ben, I've never seen you stop yourself from saying anything," Ben let go of the door handle and took a step forward towards the desk.

"I respect you," he said simply and Brian couldn't help the surprise from showing on his face.

"Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting," he replied with a hint of amusement.

"You look after your family," Ben continued in way of an explanation, "I came looking for you for a reason, the whole "lifestyle" you've created here suits me. You're fair but tough; you're basically the polar opposite of Roman. You're a better man than you even know," he finished with a very un-Ben shrug, like he was embarrassed about admitting it out loud.

"That's always nice to hear," Brian replied, a hint of a smile on his face as he leant back and pulled a cigarette out of his packet.

"I mean it," Ben said forcibly as he stepped towards the door again. Brian lit the cigarette, pulled a lungful of smoke in and relished the ever present slight tightening in his chest as he inhaled deeply.

"Thank you," he replied and Ben nodded, pulling the door open like he couldn't get out of the office fast enough.

It was quiet when the door shut, apart from the slight rumble of the staff downstairs as they readied the club for the nights revellers. So many people unaware of the bullshit that went on behind the scenes of Babylon, the rules and politics, the resentments and arguments. Brian wanted to lose himself, forget everything, Roman, Justin, the meeting. He was hungry and horny and he stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk as he stood. He wrenched the door open and hauled the nearest person to him.

"Get me somebody to drink," he ordered and Rich, the bartender, who was clutching the latest inventory report to his chest, blinked up at him.

"Um...anything in particular?" He asked, shoving the report into Brian's hands as Brian let him go.

"Blonde, young, and," he glanced at his watch, "ten minutes ago," he snapped as he slammed the door shut.

It didn't take long, it never did. Even though Brian hadn't ordered anyone for months, it still took less than ten minutes until there was a soft knock on the door and a blonde head appeared.

"Hi," there was a bright smile and blue eyes and Brian made a mental note to give Rich a raise, "I'm Matt."

"It's not important," Brian said, standing up and beckoning the kid in. The door shut with a soft isnick/i and he took a step towards Brian. Brian couldn't help but touch him, running his hands gently down his arms and winding his fingers into the kids waistband, pulling him close. Matt shuddered, his body quivering as Brian ran his hands around his waist, cold fingers splaying out under his t-shirt, across his lower back and pulling him flush against him. Matt let out a shaky breath, standing on tiptoes and Brian pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth, not kissing him just yet, just sliding his lips down Matt's jaw line.

He went willingly as Brian slid his hands to Matt's shoulders and pressed firmly, sliding to his knees. His hands tugged on Brian's jeans, popping the button and pulling them down Brian's thighs. His breath was warm against Brian's cock, ghosting over the skin as Matt licked his lips and wasted no time in swallowing Brian down whole. Brian twisted his fingers into Matt's hair and if he didn't look close enough, it almost looked like Justin's blond strands tangled around his fingers. Matt's hands were warm on his hips, fingers pressing in and he hummed around Brian. Brian's hips stuttered, drove deeper into Matt's throat. He didn't flinch and Brian suddenly missed the less profession style of Justin, the way his fingers had tightened and the quiet choke, the way he hummed happily around Brian, the look of love on his face as he stared adoringly up at Brian. Brian hauled Matt to his feet, kissed the surprise look off his face, licked into his mouth and wished that he could taste Justin under the taste of himself.

He licked at the soft skin of Matt's neck, the pound of blood under the skin, the smell of fear and arousal almost blinding Brian as he felt his fangs slide out and press into Matt's skin. He gasped, fingers clutching at the back of Brian's shirt, arching up even more as Brian swallowed down his blood, feeling more and more like himself with each drop that slid down his throat, more alive than he had felt since Justin had his hands on him.

Matt let out a whine as Brian pulled him closer, drank deeper, his hands twisting in Brian's shirt. Brian felt his pulse weaken, the flow of blood slow slightly and he wrenched his mouth away, holding Matt up as he slumped against him, his breathing heavy in his ear. Brian ran a hand down his spine and bent to lick at the bite marks on his neck as a muffled argument floated through the door.

Growling softly, Brian put Matt on the couch, briefly feeling at his pulse, it fluttered gently under his fingers. He would be fine, probably have a slight headache when he woke though. Brian made a mental note to get Rich to remove Matt soon as he pulled the door open.

"What the hell…" he growled but then the words died in his throat and he was hit by the smell of Lycanthrope. Ethan stood in the corridor, eyes burning with rage as he glared at Brian and barged past him into his office. Brian waved off Rich and slammed the door shut. "What the fuck do you want? Come to gloat? I'm not interested Ethan, you and Justin can play happy families for all I care," Brian pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and Ethan tore his eyes away from Matt, still slumped on the couch.

"Yes, I can see you're doing a stellar job of moving on," he snapped, "funny though I would have expected to see Justin here, half dead on the couch not some cheap lookalike," Ethan's words were sharp, an edge to them that Brian couldn't describe, there was something Ethan was hiding.

"Why would he be here?" He asked and Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and glared again.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me Brian, I know he's here, because you infected his mind with your poison and now he thinks you're worth something. When we both know you're nothing…" Ethan's tirade was cut short as Brian snarled, backed him up against the wall, his hand gripping at Ethan's throat.

"Don't you fucking dare come into _my_ club, insult me, and expect to get away with it, you filthy dog, what the fuck are you talking about? I don't _want_ Justin, I sent him back to you, after I gave him the best fuck off his life. And you know what? Every time you touch him from now on, I'll be there," Brian grip tightened and Ethan's face went darker, blood rushing to the surface of his skin and Brian growled, let him go, throwing him to the floor. Ethan choked, gasping for breath as Brian slid his fangs away. "Now get up, and explain why the fuck you felt it necessary to come into my club uninvited," Brian growled and Ethan hauled himself to his feet, anger radiating off him in waves, red and hot and Brian let himself feel the pleasure at that.

"Where. Is. He?" Ethan ground out, his voice rasping against his bruised throat, his words pointed, anger barely under control, and Brian spared a thought of thanks that it wasn't the night before a full moon, Ethan would have been much stronger then and Brian might not have come out as undamaged as he had been last time they fought.

"He's not here," Brian replied, "and I'm getting tired of the same question, so anytime you feel like changing it, let me know and I'll will be happy to oblige you with an answer," he said and felt a stronger wave of anger roll from Ethan.

"Well then where the fuck is he?"

"I don't know, and its not my problem that you can't keep all your pets under control," Brian replied and Ethan growled, his skin quivering as he got the worst of his anger under control. His eyes flicked to Matt, who stirred slightly on the couch. Brian wouldn't allow himself to feel worried, to think of Justin, to feel anything other than contempt at Ethan, because he would smell it, he would use it to throw back in Brian's face. He kept his mind blank as Ethan turned back to him.

"He came back to me, he wanted me," Ethan said and Brian snorted.

"Well obviously not otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, would you?" Brian replied and Ethan glared.

"It's your fault. What is it about you that people can't seem to resist?" Ethan all but shouted and Brian smirked at him, his worry for Justin far below the surface.

"Look," Brian said, running his hands through his hair, "he's not here, I don't know where he is. Can't you…smell him out or something?" Brian turned his back on Ethan, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet. He would have felt him come close if it hadn't been for the niggling worry that something was wrong, that Justin wasn't safe. Ethan's hands closed around his arm and spun him around.

"I wont let you win this time," he snarled and Brian snarled back.

"It's not a fucking competition Ethan. It's a person life, how can_ I_ see that and you can't?" He asked, taking a step towards Ethan.

"I do see that Brian. I saw it perfectly with Dale, except..." he said, a cruel smirk curling his lips, "_life_ was wasted on him."

"You_ took_ his life," Brian replied, backing Ethan up against the desk.

"I _gave_ him life. The coward that he was chose not to appreciate it…" Brian saw red, saw the gun in Dale's hand, the stricken look on his face, and then saw nothing else except Ethan as he gripped Ethan's throat and threw him across the office. He heard a sickening crunch as Ethan's head collided with the wall and then Brian was on him, hauling him to his feet, his fangs sliding out, his eyes dark.

There was defiance in Ethan's eyes as he stared at Brian, but there was also fear and Brian could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears, could feel Ethan's pulse under his fingers as he gripped at his throat.

"Go on, show me the monster I know that you are," Ethan gasped, his fingernails digging into Brian's hand. Despite the fact he'd drank to nearly his full, Brian felt the hunger rise up, the instinct to lower his head to Ethan's neck, to drink until the pulse he felt under his fingers stopped, fluttered and died. He was closing the gap between them when the door flung open.

"Brian we have a huge fucking problem," Mikey's voice was panicked and Brian pulled his gaze away from Ethan's neck, kept his grip firm though and felt Ethan's pulse weaken slightly. Mikey took a step back at the look on Brian's face, took in the strewn paper, Matt slumped on the couch, no doubt smelled the blood, sex and fear in the room.

"Not _now_ Mikey," Brian growled and Mikey swallowed.

"Roman…he's…it's," Mikey stuttered and Brian let Ethan go, dropping him to the floor and ignored the desperate gasps from him.

"For fuck's sake Mikey, get to the point, I'm kind of in the middle of something," Brian snapped, sliding his fangs back in, his own body reacting to the worry bleeding from Mikey.

"It's Justin."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Just want to say thank you for the absolutely AMAZING review from "Justine Finn". Sadly I can't reply to it because its an annonymous one, but it made me so happy yesterday, your words were so kind. **

* * *

><p>"What's Justin?" There was a huge amount of worry bleeding from Mikey and Brian couldn't help but get caught up in it, like a tidal wave, pulling Brian under. Brian took a deep breath as Mikey bit on his bottom lip before answering.<p>

"He's the big fucking problem. Roman has him," Brian's whole body went cold. He had known that Roman was angry at him for getting attached to Justin, but he'd never thought that Roman would break the rules and take him. He was angry at himself for not sensing the plan in Roman, for not looking beyond his own pain and fury, and for not sensing that something was wrong with Justin. What good was the bond if Brian paid no attention to it.

"Where?" He resisted the urge to grab Mikey and shake him till the words fell from his lips as quickly as he wanted them too.

"I don't know, somewhere close. Can't you smell him?" Brian frowned, sniffed at the air. He could now and he kicked himself for not noticing it before, so wrapped up in Ethan and the guilt he always felt for Dale when Ethan was around that he hadn't noticed the sweeter scent under the smell of Ethan, the one that Brian had tried to wash from his hands the last week. Tried and failed.

"What's going on?" Ethan choked out, hauling himself up off the floor, his fingers scrabbling against the plaster.

"You, shut the fuck up or I will shut you up," Brian snapped and Ethan, to his delight, shut his mouth. "Mikey, tell me everything," Brian ordered and Mikey shrugged. A sense of urgency had settled in Brian's stomach, pitting in his belly, twisting in knots. He felt his hands shake slightly as Mikey opened his mouth.

"Roman is planning a fight, like a bull fight, but with a wolf. I just found out and I was coming to tell you when I smelled Justin. I thought it might just be residual scent but its definitely fresh, he's here somewhere. And I can only guess that Roman has something to do with it," Mikey said, glaring at Ethan as he took a step towards them.

"You fucking asshole, look at the trouble you've got him into now," Ethan cried, and Brian snarled at him, the hunger and anger from earlier still pulsing quietly in his veins. Ethan took a step backwards, his knuckles going white as he clenched his hands into fists.

"If anyone is to blame in this Ethan, its you," Mikey snapped and Brian felt a swell of affection for his best friend. Mikey really had no idea who was to blame, had no idea that Brian had sent Justin away, out from under the roof that held protection for him, back into Ethan's arms, but he was willing to stand up for Brian no matter what.

"I haven't done anything," Ethan protested and Brian scoffed, he could feel and smell a lie, but wasn't sure what he was lying about, not yet, but there was something hiding under his usual sulky and petulant demeanour.

"I think you're lying," Brian said and Ethan blanched, a wave of fear spreading out from him as he balled his fists tighter. "And if I had time, I would beat the lie out of you, but right now there are more important things to be dealing with," he finished, pulling Mikey from the office and slamming the door. "Make sure he doesn't get out," he ordered Rich, "I don't care what you do to him but he does inot/i leave this building and that he's alive when I get back, you hear me? I'm going to enjoy killing him," Rich nodded, swallowing hard as he glanced at the closed door.

"Can you smell him now?" Mikey asked and Brian paused, closed his eyes as he caught the scent of Justin, sweet and familiar. He nodded briefly as he walked down the hallway above the club, pausing every now and then to sniff at the air. "It's not the full moon," Brian stopped as the thought occurred to him. "Fuck, Roman's going to force a turn, shit Sunshine what the fuck have I got you into?" Brian ignored the worried look from Mikey as he continued down the hall.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know you were into bondage," Justin said as Roman smirked at him from across the empty room. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the mansion, shutting the gate behind him and taking a deep breath. The next thing he had woken with a headache, like someone was trying to split his head in two with a sledgehammer, a pounding in the back of his neck, and his hands throbbing as the blood flow to them was lessened by the tight ropes knotted around his wrists. He had tugged experimentally on them, grunting slightly and had heard Roman laugh from the shadows.<p>

"I can see why he finds you fascinating," Roman announced as he took a step forward. Justin swallowed down his fear, his almost blind panic at the fact that he was restrained and inches away from a very powerful, very pissed, ancient Vampire who wanted nothing more than to bleed him dry. "There is very little fear in you. One thing to know little one," he said as he leant down, putting his hands either side of the chair Justin was tied to, leaning his face close to Justin's in a way that was designed to be menacing. And achieved it. "You should be scared."

"Why?" Justin asked, anger rising up slightly, replacing fear, "because you're throwing a little jealous fit?" Roman looked stunned for a second but pulled away laughing, running his hand through Justin's hair.

"You have fire, little one, but it wont keep you safe," Roman ran his hand down Justin's face, forcing his chin up as he stared down at him. Roman's eyes were darker than Brian's, held no amount of humanity, no softness to them that made Brian the enigma that he was. Roman was cruel, harsh, the perfect predator, and his eyes held every bit of evidence to that. Justin resisted the urge to shudder, pull away from his cold touch and stared straight back at him. Roman leaned forward again, gripping his hand around the hair at the back of Justin's head, pulling it back even more as he licked gently at the skin over his pulse. "You smell so good, I bet you taste even better."

Justin swallowed hard around the lump of terror in his throat. His stomach twisted with not only fear, but lust as well and Justin cursed his own body. Roman chuckled darkly against his skin as he sensed it.

"You are drawn to darkness aren't you?" He said, pressed a kiss to his pulse point as he drew away.

"Are you really that scared that Brian will leave you?" Justin asked, against his better judgement and Roman's eyes darkened even more, his grip at the back of Justin's head tightening. Justin winced slightly and felt blood lust coming from Roman as he picked up Justin's fear and pain.

"I'm not scared, because it will never happen," he said and he sounded so sure. Justin noted the slight flicker of unease though, the niggling sense that Brian would leave Roman, and it terrified Roman.

"What do you want?" Justin asked and Roman sighed dramatically.

"Peace on earth, a house in the country, two point four kids," he listed off, grabbing a chair from the corner of the room and sitting himself down in it in front of Justin. "But that's never going to happen, so I guess I'm going to have to settle for watching you fight for your life," he finished, crossing his legs and leaning back in the chair. Justin felt a wave of panic hit him. "Oh don't worry, it will probably be quick. Although I have to admit that I am kind of sorry that I wont be able to do it myself, what with the fact that you're Brian's, but watching someone else kill you is going to have to do. And who knows, maybe you'll win," there was a jingle of keys behind the door and Roman turned away from Justin. "You're a distraction he doesn't need right now, little one, and for the sake of my family, I am going to have to take that distraction away," Roman said, standing up as one of his henchmen came into the room pulling a blonde kid with him. The blonde kid struggled against the harsh grip, but to no avail and Justin hated the fact he knew what was coming. Roman grinned like a child, clapping his hands together as the burly vampire handed the kid over. Roman ran his fingers over his face, and he fell still, slumping in Roman's grasp. "Calm," Roman soothed, "you're safe now," he turned back to Justin and his eyes had gone completely black and Justin felt the pull from him, the blood lust that seemed to spread to everyone around him, make them feel the arousal and the need Roman felt in his own body. Roman snarled slightly, bared his teeth and lower his head to the guys neck.

"Don't..." Justin couldn't help the beg that tinged his words, the pleading, but he didn't want someone else to loose their life, he couldn't sit here and watch the life draining from that guy who had done nothing wrong except look like Justin and be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I never understood the obsession that humans have for life, your own, other peoples, animals. Its so primitive. There is so much more beyond life that you have no comprehension of," Roman said, his voice sounding distant and wondering.

"Please," Justin struggled against the ropes, felt them dig into his wrists, "please don't."

"Don't what? Kill him? What does his life matter to you?" Roman asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"It's life, you can't just take it," Justin tried, knowing it was a pathetic excuse, but the kid was innocent, and Justin felt sick at the thought of having to watch him die.

"Why not? Animals do it all the time, and we, after all little one, just animals," Roman replied, pressing his teeth to the guys neck again.

"Stop it." Justin raised his voice and Roman tore his mouth away, a drop of blood slid down his chin and he wiped it away with his thumb. "Have me instead."

Brian knew he was getting closer, having descended into the basement of the club, the part that nobody used anymore. It was the perfect place for Roman to hide

* * *

><p>Justin, to hide the fight he planned and Brian fleetingly wondered which Vampire would be the one to fight Justin. He could feel Justin, could feel his fear, and could smell him, sweet in the dank air.<p>

He felt like such a fool. By bringing Roman's attention to the fact he had drank from Justin, he had opened Justin up a whole world of danger. Roman's jealousy was harsh, long lived and ran deep. He had always been jealous of people Brian was with, people who took the edge off Brian's loneliness made Roman furious. Made him angry that he couldn't provide that solace for Brian. But Brian had given up forcing happiness with Roman. He had grown tired of the senseless killings, his small, tiny grip of humanity remaining in him no matter how many people he killed, families he slaughtered, there had always been the minute sense of wrong, of _there could be another way_ in the back of his mind. And Roman had always known it, always been furious that he couldn't erase that from Brian. No matter how many time he'd tried.

And now Justin was in the grip of that jealousy and Brian had put him there.

"Brian?" Mikey's worried voice broke into his thoughts and Brian stopped, pressed a hand to the damp wall and listened to the faint noises of clunking pipes and squeaking rats.

"Why do you care Mikey?" He asked and Mikey blinked.

"Because you care," he replied, shrugging slightly. He wrapped his arms around Brain's waist and gave him a brief hug. "I can see how much you care, and I don't think you would survive any more guilt," he said and Brian had to admit that maybe he was right. It touched him that Mikey would think of him like that, that Mikey would care just because Brian did.

"Are we getting closer?" Mikey asked and Brian nodded, closing his eyes as he zeroed in on the scent of Justin, the feel of him, the memory of his hands on him. Fury burned through his body and his hands clenched into fists at the thought of Justin in the grip of Roman's jealousy.

He needed to get to him fast.

Roman dropped the boy, stepping over him like trash as he advanced on Justin, a hungry look in his eyes.

"You would give up your life for him?" He asked and Justin shivered in fear as the realisation of what he had offered hit home. He swallowed hard as Roman came closer, cupped his face almost loving in his cold hands. Roman twisted Justin's head to the side, sniffing at his neck and Justin swallowed again.

"Yes," he said, his voice surprisingly calm despite the fact that his insides were twisting in panic.

"I can smell the fear on you," Roman said, his voice dark in Justin's ear, "did Brian tell you how intoxicating fear is?" He asked. Justin shook his head the best he could in Roman's now hard grip, keeping his mind on Brian, imagining it was Brian's hands on him, Brian's breath on his skin. Roman chuckled darkly against Justin's pulse, "he wont save you, little one," he said right before his fangs pierced Justin's skin and Justin gasped, chest heaving as he felt the strange pull of his own blood leaving his body.

* * *

><p>"Roman stop," Brian's voice was dark, dangerous, leaving no room for argument and Roman pulled away, wiping at his mouth with his thumb as Justin reeled, his eyes dropping closed for a second. The smell of blood was thick in the air and Brian almost stumbled, his vision going red around the edges as the taste of Justin hit him in the back of the throat.<p>

"Brian, how nice of you to join us," Roman smiled, stepping behind Justin and tangling his fingers into his hair. "Justin here had just offered himself to me, seems your Pet couldn't resist," Brian's eyes narrowed at Justin and Justin stiffened, no doubt feeling the betrayal Brian felt. The anger that Justin had let himself be manipulated by Roman, and the fact that he would give himself to anyone else other than Brian.

"No, Brian he was going to..." Justin started, nodding his head in the direction of the slumped body on the floor, Roman's fingers playing in his hair as Brian took a step closer to them both.

"Roman, step back _now_. I'm not asking this time," Roman growled slightly, tugging on Justin's hair, exposing his neck to Brian and he saw the bite mark, the one that still bled gently down his neck. Brian's eyes fixed on it for a second, his vision going red again at the scent of blood.

"Finally grown some balls hey Brian?" Roman jeered and Brian tore his gaze away from Justin's pale neck.

"This one is mine and you know it," he said and tried to ignore the spike of lust from Justin at those words, the almost impulsive image of them together, Brian's voice low in Justin's ear whispering words of ownership. He shook his head gently as Roman smirked, picking up the images from both of them.

"Yes but he offered himself to me," Roman said, running his fingers down Justin's face and Brian clenched his fists as the surge of jealousy that ran through his blood.

"That does not excuse you taking him and holding him here," Brian said, ignoring the pleading look from Justin.

"I know. But there is just one tiny little detail that you may need to be aware of," Roman said as he stepped away from Justin, over the discarded meal from earlier, stepping closer to Brian, "I didn't take him, someone brought him to me, so technically, I am well within my rights to uh...have my wicked way with him."

"Brian..." Justin tried again and Brian silenced him with a glare.

"Who brought him?" He asked and Roman sighed, shrugging slightly.

"Does it matter?" He replied and Brian wrapped his fingers into Roman's shirt, pulled him close.

"I am sick of your games Roman, who brought him to you?" Roman's eyes narrowed slightly and Brian felt the always present slight lust that came with being close to Roman, and the constant anger that sang through his veins. The same feeling came from Roman although the lust was stronger, darker.

"The jilted ex lover," Roman said, untangling Brian's fingers and smoothing out his shirt.

"Ethan?" Justin asked, his eyes going wide as Roman gave him a sarcastic sympathetic look, patting his cheek gently.

"Yes little one," he gasped theatrically, "It's so hard to find someone to trust nowadays isn't it?"

"Why?" Brian asked and Roman turned to him.

"I don't know. And because I don't really care either, I didn't ask. All he said was that Justin wasn't loyal to the pack anymore," Roman shrugged, "and hey, I get him, Ethan got rid of him, I'd say it was a win win. Well at least it would have been until you came barging in on your white charger and ruined the romantic mood," Roman crossed his arms and Brian's vision narrowed in on him. The anger at himself for letting Justin out of Babylon unprotected, the anger at Roman for being so fucking jealous that he couldn't put it down, the anger at Justin for offering himself in place of someone that meant nothing, it all boiled under the surface as Brian took a step towards Roman, his eyes dark and fang sliding out.

"He's mine Roman, you hear me? He will never offer himself to you again and if you ask me to give him to you, I iwill/i kill you," to Brian's surprise Roman laughed, patting his cheek gently.

"Oh Brian, you couldn't kill me, even if you wanted to, which you don't. First of all, you're not strong enough. Secondly, you couldn't bring yourself to do it. No matter how much you hate me, the love you feel for me is stronger. And it always will be," Roman slid his hand around Brian's neck, pulled him close and kissed him hard. Brian heard Justin's bitten off gasp behind them, the surge of lust from all three as Roman nipped gently at Brian's bottom lip. "Have fun with your pet, Brian, whilst it lasts, and remember, the second you let him out of your sight, someone will have him," Roman sneered as he pulled away, glaring at Justin as he picked up the discarded boy from the floor and dragged him out of the room.

Brian let himself breathe as the noise of Roman walking down the corridor grew quieter and Justin shifted. Brian snapped his eyes to him, took in the slight bruise under his eyes, the small cut on his forehead, the fear in his eyes.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Brian asked, cupping his face in his hands, pressing a kiss to Justin's lips. Justin melted into him, surging upwards the best he could, kissing Brian back.

"He was going to kill that guy," Justin murmured, kissing him again, harder, with an underlying need. Brian had missed this, the taste of Justin, the feel of him under his hands, even though he'd only had a few times before, it was like his body had been craving for it since Justin had walked out, since Brian had given him the push to walk out. Justin moaned slightly, shifting, and Brian felt his arms tug against the ropes still around his wrists. He reluctantly pulled away

"Are you ok?" He asked as he knelt on the floor in front of him, pressing his hands to Justin's thighs. He felt the muscles under his hands shift as Justin did.

"Um…I think so," Justin laughed slightly as Brian slid his hands down Justin's legs, pulled the knots open. He stood and walked around the chair, kneeling again as he undid the knots holding Justin's wrists. His fingers brushed over Justin's skin, pressing against his pulse and he heard Justin's breath catch. Justin stood, clasping one wrist in his hand and rubbing at the red skin.

"You feel like telling me what the hell happened?" Brian asked and Justin frowned, confusion clearly etched on his face as he took an involuntary step backwards. Brian could feel anger bubbling under his skin as Justin's face went from confused to anger. The rational side of Brian knew that this wasn't Justin's fault, that he hadn't asked for any of this. But the larger part, the angry, guilty, jealous, worried part couldn't help but think that some how Justin had provoked this.

"You think this is my fault?" Justin asked.

"Well you leave here, and the next thing I see is you with Roman attached to your neck," Brian couldn't help the jealousy that coloured his words, painted them dark as Justin narrowed his eyes at him.

"You threw me away like bad trash, what the fuck was I meant to do?" Justin threw up his hands and Brian could hear the hurt in his voice. It made him want to pull Justin close, to kiss him hard, to stop that tone from creeping back into his voice, but the image of Roman drinking from him, the fact that Roman could now enter Justin's dreams, had a connection with Justin made his hands twitch, curl into fists at his side.

"Not offer yourself to Roman, do you have any idea how fucking dangerous he is?" Brian asked taking a step forwards, Justin stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest, putting a barrier between them.

"As dangerous as you are?" Justin asked, curling his lip slightly, anger under his hurt now and Brian didn't want to analyse how it felt to have Justin admit he was dangerous. All this time he had been trying to get Justin to see it, to realise that Brian could have killed him in an instant if he wanted to. And know that Justin knew that, Brian wanted anything to take that knowledge away, have Justin look at him with love and trust again.

"More so. He would have fucking killed you, drained you dry and not thought twice about it," Brian said, grabbing Justin around the arms and pulling him close. Justin shivered slightly, uncrossing his arms and laying his hands on Brian's chest, fingers curling into the material of Brian's shirt. Brian closed his eyes briefly, "and there would have been nothing I could have done," he said and Justin looked up at him, eyes so blue, confused look on his face as his fingers reached in between buttons and stroked gently on Brian's skin.

"Wait…you were worried?" He asked. Brian let him go, uncurled his fingers from Justin's arms and took a step back. He was hit with the sudden realisation that Justin had no idea that Brian cared, that Justin didn't understand the significance of him standing up to Roman, of putting his foot down. It meant nothing to Justin when it had taken all of Brian's strength, his courage.

"I'm not totally heartless," he said, voice quiet and he felt the defences go up in Justin again.

"Yet you compelled me to feel something for you," he replied and Brian frowned.

"No I didn't," he said and Justin closed down even further, stepping further away.

"I'm not an idiot, Brian," he snapped and Brian wondered where the sudden change in mood had come from, why they always seemed to be switching rapidly between sexual tension so thick he could taste it in the back of his throat, and burning anger.

"Well you obviously are because I never compelled you," he all but shouted and Justin scoffed, narrowing his eyes at Brian.

"Yes you did."

"Once," Brian admitted and Justin seemed to soften a bit, shoulders losing a hint of tension as Brian admitted the truth, "and that took every ounce of strength I had," he continued with the truth and Justin seemed to relax further, like he could sense it wasn't a lie, but there was still an underlying sense of distrust and Brian took a step forward, reaching out to Justin, curling his fingers with Justin's and tugging him closer.

"It did?" He asked as he resisted for a second but then came closer.

"Yes," Brian replied, all anger leaving him as Justin stepped even closer, pressing his chest to Brian's. He cocked his head to one side, looking up at Brian.

"Why?"

"I have no idea," Brian said and Justin wound his fingers into Brian's shirt, pulled him down and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Brian's mouth. Brian groaned, wound his arms around Justin and pulled him closer, pulled him up, sliding his hands under Justin's t-shirt. Justin groaned back, the noise echoing in Brian's head as his cold hands roamed over Justin's back. "What you felt Sunshine, when I was inside you, when I touched you, that was real," Brian said, whispering the words into Justin's mouth. Justin shuddered, lowering himself back onto his feet and pressing a kiss to Brian's throat.

"I missed you," he said and Brian tightened his grip, fingernails pressing into Justin's skin.

"You don't get to leave again," he said, possessiveness bleeding into his voice and Justin looked up at him, fingers dipping below Brian's waist band, knuckles pressing into Brian's stomach.

"Don't push me away, and I wont," he whispered and Brian leaned down, kissed him hard, giving Justin his answer without words. He wouldn't push him away again, he knew how dangerous it was out there for Justin, and he also knew how hard it had been for the past week without Justin in sight, without his skin under his hands or the taste of him on his tongue. Justin groaned, stood on tiptoes again to get closer and Brian pulled them both down on the floor, legs tangling as Justin leaned back, eager hands tugging at Brian's pants. Brian pulled his hands away, pressing them into the floor above his head, using his body to still Justin's, thrusting his hips down and Justin's eyes fluttered closed, his fingers twitching in Brian's grip. He groaned when Brian pushed down again, his thigh pressing hard into Justin's cock. Justin wound his leg around him and pulled him closer, arching up at the same time as Brian kissed down his jaw line, nipped gently at the skin below his ear.

"Fuck, Brian," Justin moaned as Brian felt his fangs slide out. He grazed them lightly over Justin's neck, right over where Roman had drank from him, the wounds still tender and Justin gasped, shuddering under him.

"Did it make you hard?" Brian asked, he couldn't help it, couldn't help the jealousy that ran through his veins as he tasted Roman on Justin's skin. Justin shuddered again, arching upwards, whining low in his throat as Brian's grip around his wrist tightened. "Did it?"

"No," Justin managed to say and Brian pulled away enough to kiss him, grinding his hips down. "Only you," he groaned again as Brian snaked one hand inside his pants, his fingers curling around the base of Justin's cock, squeezing hard. Justin arched like a bow, back bending upwards, neck exposed.

"No one else gets to do this," Brian ground out, whispered harsh in Justin's ear as he twisted his hand, the other still clamped around Justin's wrists.

"No," Justin whispered, arching his hips upwards, chasing Brian's touch as Brian pulled his hand out of his pants. Brian tightened his grip on Justin's wrists slightly.

"Stay," he ordered and let go, Justin nodded, his body twitching as Brian pulled away, and tugged Justin's jeans down his thighs. He kissed up Justin's thigh, nipping gently at the skin on his hip bone and Justin whined again, curling his fingers into Brian's hair. Brian turned him over, making Justin gasp at the sudden movement and Brian pushed his t-shirt up, licking down his spine, over the bumps and the scars. He pulled away briefly, ran his fingers over the four jagged claw marks on Justin's back causing Justin to shiver, twist his neck and look at Brian, his gaze hooded. Brian curled his fingers slightly, pressing them into Justin's skin and Justin closed his eyes as Brian leaned back down. He shifted uncomfortably, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks as Brian licked at one of the scars. "Smell so good...so fucking beautiful," he muttered and heard Justin scoff. The realisation that Justin didn't think so hit him hard as he pulled away far enough to run his fingers over the scars again, trailing his fingers down his spine and pressing gently into his ass. Justin bit on his bottom lip. "Beautiful and _mine_," Brian continued, leaning down far enough to whisper the words straight into Justin's ear. Brian trailed his fingers up Justin's back again, bringing them to Justin's mouth. Justin licked at them as he sucked them in, his tongue licking between them, slick and slightly rough against the soft skin between them. Justin's bottom lip was slick as Brian pulled his fingers out and he leaned down to kiss him, to pull that lip between his own, worry it with his teeth as Justin moaned into his mouth. Brian pushed his fingers inside the tight heat of Justin, the heat he'd missed in the last week and Justin groaned, pushed his hips backwards, his skin glistening with sweat. Brian hooked his fingers and Justin stiffened, his fingers scrabbling at the floor as he nearly bit through his bottom lip. "Mine," Brian said again, twisting his fingers and Justin groaned, pushing his back against Brian's hand. "Say it."

"Yours, God...yours," Justin ground out as Brian pulled his fingers free and covered Justin's body with his own. Justin shifted, pressing his hips back against Brian's cock. Brian sat back, pulling Justin's hips upwards, back against him and Justin rested his weight on his forearms, his head turned slightly towards Brian, a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek and Brian wanted to catch it with his tongue. He spat into his hand, slicked himself up the best he could and pushed in. There wasn't enough lube, not nearly enough prep but Justin groaned like it was the best thing he'd ever felt, and Brian shuddered as he pushed all the way in, his hips resting against Justin's ass, thighs pressed together. Brian ran a hand down Justin's back, the muscles quivering under his skin as Justin shifted, pressed back against Brian. "Move Brian, please," he urged and Brian did, pulled out far enough to slam back in, the tight heat of Justin all around him, Justin's skin hot andsmooth under his hands where he gripped at his hips.

Brian leaned forward, plastered himself to Justin's back, still moving his hips in and out, tangled his fingers with Justin's on the floor. He kissed at Justin's neck and Justin groaned, bared it even more and whispered "do it", his lips grazing over Brian's forehead. Brian felt his fangs glide out, scratching down Justin's neck. The scent of Roman still lingered on Justin's skin, dark and heavy under the smell of Justin and sweat and Brian groaned, pressed his teeth to Justin's neck. Justin whimpered when they pierced the skin and Brian growled, low in his throat, shifting his hips slightly and hitting something inside Justin that made him stiffen, curses spilling from his lips.

Brian felt himself losing control, Justin was here, hot in his hands, the taste of him sweet on his tongue, he was so deep inside him and he felt the blood lust taking over, the need to drink until the delicate life in his hands dimmed and he dragged his mouth away, eyes watching the small drop of blood roll down Justin's neck.

"Fuck Brian...I...I need," Justin stammered and Brian wrapped his fingers around his cock, twisted once and Justin groaned, hips twitching as he came hot and sticky over Brian's hand. Justin's muscles clamped around Brian and Brian drove home once, twice, hips pulsing in deep as he came buried so far inside Justin.

Justin hissed as Brian pulled out and Brian felt a pang of regret at the noise, the fact that he had hurt Justin but Justin hummed happily, his arms giving out as he flopped onto the floor. There was a slight smile on his face as Brian looked down at him, scars stark against his pale skin. Brian wanted nothing more than to lie down with him, and sleep forever, the scent of Justin around him, but he had things to do, things to sort out. He smacked Justin's ass gently and Justin jumped, glared comically at Brian.

"Come on, up. There are things to do," Brian said, standing and holding his hands down to him. Justin glared again, rolling over onto his back. He stretched languidly, a hint of mischief in his eyes and Brian resisted the urge to fuck him all over again, sink back into his body and make those noises fall from Justin's lips again. He raised an eyebrow at Justin who sighed and put his hands in Brian's. Brian pulled him up, pulled him close and kissed him. He felt Justin smiled against his mouth.

"So what do we do?" He asked and Brian shook his head gently, pressing his hand to Justin's lower back, pulling him close.

"You are staying here, I don't want you leaving until I have sorted this out, ok?" He said and Justin frowned, stiffening slightly as he tried to pull away. Brian kept his hold on him and hooked his fingers under his chin, forcing Justin to look at him. "Would you do me a favour and just trust me on this?"

Justin frowned again but nodded.

"Ok," he said quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Brian's chest. There would be no heartbeat, no gentle thudding in Justin's ear and Brian wondered why a small smile graced his face and his fingers trailed over where Brian's heart would have been. Brian caught his fingers, squeezed them once as he let go of him.

He needed to make sure that Justin was safe. The knowledge that Ethan had handed him over to Roman was enough to make his blood run colder than normal and he knew that the second Justin stepped out of Babylon he would be in danger. He couldn't afford to let that happen.

He would do whatever he had to, to make sure Justin was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

This is it for the moment. The end of part one.

* * *

><p>There was a storm coming, something dark brewing on the horizon and Brian could feel it. Couldn't identify what it was, what was happening, but could feel the heaviness in his chest as he made his way to his office, Justin's hand clasped in his own. They had stopped a number of times, Justin pulling Brian close, his hands pressing into skin, whining into Brian's mouth.<p>

"Justin, I have to..." Brian said, pulled away from Justin, ignored the pleading look on his face, the desperate need that seemed to roll off him as he arched his hips upwards.

"Have to what?" he asked and Brian groaned, cupped his face and kissed him hard, pressing him back into the wall.

"You're doing it on purpose," he growled against Justin's jaw line and Justin laughed lightly, fingers clutching at his waist band, skin against skin and his neck smelled of Roman and Brian himself.

"Doing what?" he asked again and Brian growled once more, licking at the bite on Justin's neck, the laughter in Justin's voice dying into a gasp.

"I have to see you safe Sunshine, then I will fuck you wherever the hell you want me too, ok?" He said and Justin's eyes glaze over for a second, images of them together flooding his mind and Brian smirked down at him. Justin shook his head and glared up at Brian.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," he sulked, crossing his arms, but there was a smile dancing on the corner of his mouth and Brian wanted nothing more than to kiss it off, trap his wrists above his head, his pulse strong against Brian's fingers.

"It's not all me," he replied, letting himself kiss Justin, feeling himself getting lost in the feel of him under his hands. There was a still a hint of paleness on Justin's face, and Brian ignored the way Justin's heart beat sounded in his ear.

There were things he needed to do, he could afford to get lost in Justin right now, not when Ethan was still in his office and Roman was probably plotting revenge, or killing some innocent twink, or both. He kissed Justin again, just a press of lips, a hint of tongue and Justin melted into him. If Brian had time, he would have explored the way in which Justin responded to gentle touches, designed to drive him crazy, to bring him to his knees and turn him into a gibbering wreck with just words and barely there hands, but he couldn't. Not now. He needed to sort Ethan out, to protect Justin properly. He pulled away and ignored the whine from Justin as he pulled them both down the corridor.

The door to his office was open and Brian cursed, worry colouring his words, Ethan was out.

"What?" Justin asked, his fingers laced into the belt loop of Brian's jeans, such a simple connection, like he felt he needed it, needed to be touching Brian. Brian narrowed his eyes as Mikey appeared in the doorway of his office, running a hand through his hair. He jumped when Brian closed his hand around his t-shirt, pulling him close.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked and Mikey's eyes went dark slightly, there was a fight in them, but he knew his place and went limp in Brian's grip. Justin's fingers tightened slightly.

"I don't know," Mikey replied, his fingers pressing into Brian's hand, pulling slightly and Brian let him go. Mikey shrugged, pulling at his t-shirt, pulling it back into place. "I got back up here, Rich was hurt, Ethan was gone..."

"Rich was hurt?" Brian asked and Mikey frowned.

"Yeah, not badly, but looks like Ethan did a number on him. He's probably pissed, got the upper hand with anger and surprise," Mikey said and Justin's fingers tugged on Brian's jeans.

"How is he so fucking strong?" Brian asked, almost to himself and Justin let go of his jeans, walked around in front of him, his hands pressing into Brian's chest. There was an idea forming in his blond head, Brian could feel it, and it made his stomach clench as he gripped at Justin's arms.

"No," he said and Justin frowned. "You are not coming, you are staying here."

"You can't stop me," Justin replied and Brian raised an eyebrow, pressing his tongue into the inside of his cheek and Justin glared.

"I can and I will sunshine," he replied, pushing Justin away.

"Brian..."

"Justin. Don't push me. You are staying here, you understand? The isecond/i you walk out of this building, people will be after you. Whilst you're under this roof, Roman can't hurt you, unless you let him," Justin frowned as he picked up the jealousy Brian couldn't stop from creeping into his words, "neither can Ethan," he continued and Justin scoffed, crossed his arms over his chest as Mikey cleared his throat awkwardly. Brian wound his fingers around Justin's arm, pulled him into the office and slammed the door, blocking out everything as he centred in on Justin, the almost blind panic he felt at the thought that something could happen to him. "Stop being so fucking stubborn and just trust me," he snapped and Justin uncrossed his arms, balling them at his sides.

"Stop treating me like a fucking child then," he shouted.

"You are a fucking child, you have no idea how dangerous is it out there for you right now, if you aren't here I can't stop things from hurting you, and I am inot/i going through that again," as soon as he said it, he realised it was the wrong thing to say and Justin's anger kicked up a notch, washed over Brian like water.

"So that's all I am? Another blond twink that's your responsibility?" Justin demanded and Brian couldn't help but close his eyes, press his fingers into his forehead because hadn't he shown the kid anything?

"Fuck Justin, no," he started and Justin wrenched his hand away from his forehead, staring straight at him with blue eyes that held so much more than they should for someone his age.

"I'm not Dale, Brian," he said, his voice quiet, going for soothing, and most of the anger was gone, but Brian could still feel a hint of it clawing at the back of his neck.

"I know," he snapped, "Dale wouldn't have argued with me," Justin stared at him, his face unreadable, but Brian didn't have to read it, he could feel the hurt in him, the anger boiling under his skin. "Shit," Brian cursed, running a hand across his face as Justin closed off. "Would you just..." he began, unsure of what he was asking for.

"Just what?" Justin asked, throwing the words at Brian in fury.

"Just stay here. Please?" Justin stilled, the fury draining from his body at the word iplease/i and he crossed his arms again, throwing himself down into the chair in front of Brian's desk.

"Fine," he muttered and Brian would have laughed at him had his stomach not been churning in worry.

"Fine," he replied and Justin frowned. Brian took a step forward, running his fingers down the side of Justin's face. Justin resisted for a few seconds before leaning into the touch and Brian cupped his face, his fingers curling into the hair at the back of Justin's neck. He leaned down and brushed his lips over Justin's. "I'll be back soon," he said and didn't wait to hear Justin's response.

"Mikey, watch him," Brian ordered as he shut the door. Mikey frowned.

"Brian, you need..."

"I don't need help Mikey, the Wolves are not going to be happy I tried to keep Ethan here, and the less Vampires they have knocking at their door, the better," he said and Mikey frowned again, worried this time, the feel of it bleeding out between them.

"What are you going to do?" he asked and Brian patted his shoulder.

"Whatever I have to," he replied.

* * *

><p>To say Justin was pissed would have been an understatement.<p>

Not only was he hurt, his wrists still tingling with the sensations of the ropes, his head throbbing at the temples, but he also felt weak from lack of blood and Brian's touches, and helpless. There was also a lingering sense of lust, from both Brian and Roman and Justin hated the fact that Roman, of all people, could invoke that in him, the dark need, and it fuelled both him and Brian. Justin felt dirty, his skin itching, too small for him as he shifted, then stood, started pacing across the floor of Brian's office.

Ethan had handed him over to Roman. And the knowledge of that was weighing heavily on his mind, as was the betrayal. He had shared so much with Ethan, not just his bed, but his story, his fears of being different, and Ethan had listened, his fingers wrapped in Justin's hair holding him close. He hadn't felt the amount of affection he felt for Brian with him, but it was near enough, and he would still be there with Ethan if Brian's hadn't appeared in his life and turned it upside down.

Not only had he left Ethan, but he had left the pack too. The family he thought he would never have again after his own had turned their back on him, ignoring his plea for help, for understanding. His mothers eyes sad as his father had pushed him out of the door. He had thought his mother would stand up for him but she had given him a brief hug, far from the prying eyes of his father, and told him to take care of himself, that she was sorry. That had been the last he had seen of his family, as he'd stolen into the night. His family had turned their back and now no doubt the pack had too. Ethan was probably spouting lies about him right now and Justin felt trapped, lost and alone. Pissed at the world that had seemed to forsake him.

Justin felt him as soon as the door opened, hit by a wave of emotions, mostly anger and he spun around to face Roman.

"What do you want?" he asked, despite not wanting to show Roman weakness he backed away until his thighs hit Brian's desk.

"I want to talk to you," he said, still standing half in the doorway, one side of him blocked by the door, "oh and I wanted to show you something," he said, stepping into the office pulling a slumped body with him.

"It's not going to work again Roman," Justin said, his fear betraying him as his voice shook slightly. He took a deep breath and clutched at the desk behind him. Roman laughed slightly and shifted the body in his grasp.

"Oh I know. Anyway, this one's already dead. I just killed him," Roman licked at his lips as he threw the body on the floor between them. "I think his name was Matt, not that it matters," Roman said, pulling one of his fingers into his mouth. Justin shut his eyes against the dead look on the guy's, Matt's, face. The way they focused on nothing, had gone slightly glassy made Justin's stomach turn. "But what's interesting is, little one, that fact you look like him...or he looks like you, doesn't matter. But look at his eyes," Roman said, grasping Justin's chin in his hand and forcing his gaze downwards, "they look like yours." Justin swallowed hard as he stared down at the body, his eyes taking in the similarities between them. It was true, he did look like Justin. Justin fought the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Get the fuck off me," Justin snapped, wrenching his chin out of Roman's grasp.

"Hit a nerve have I little one?"

"I know what you're trying to do and it wont work," he said, his hands shaking and Roman's gaze settled on his neck and Justin felt his pulse speed up.

"What am I trying to do?" Roman asked, stroking a hand along Justin's arm, his cold fingers playing over his knuckles.

"You're trying to get me to leave Brian," Justin replied, ignoring the cold fingers at his throat now, pressing into the bite mark. Roman's eyes darkened.

"Why would I be interested in doing that? He'll grow bored of you soon enough. Can't you see he has a type little one?" he asked, gesturing at Matt lying on the floor. His skin was so pale, his dead eyes staring almost accusingly at Justin, like it was his fault that Roman had killed him. "You know where I found this one? In Brian's office, slumped on the couch," Roman continued, his breath hot against Justin's neck as he leaned down, sniffed at the skin and Justin swallowed hard against the lump of fear and lust in his throat.

"You're lying," Justin said and Roman chuckled, pulled away and ran his fingers through Justin's hair, pulling his head back.

"You know I'm not," he said and he was right, Justin did know that, he could smell the truth. "He has a type, and he will grow bored. He always does. And either kills them, turns them, or hands them over to me to kill when his scruples get too much for him, that way he can't blame himself for their death," Roman leaned down again, brushing his lips against Justin's briefly before he pulled away completely, leaving Justin shaking slightly from confusion and fear.

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't, but I'm telling you the truth, Brian will hurt you, he might even kill you."

"You can't hurt me, he gave me his protection," Justin said and Roman laughed, the sound dark and dangerous in the small room.

"Technically I can, it's not breaking any laws if I do because he hasn't invoked iCustodia/i, its just frowned upon. But you're right, you're under his protection until he grows bored of you, then maybe I will kill you, bleed you dry like I should have downstairs. You think you're the first pet he's ever had Justin? You think Dale was the first? You're just the latest in a long line of blond twinks he keeps until they either turn, run or die. So I suggest you run, little one, whilst you still can. Because there is no way in iHell/i that I am letting some half breed into my clan," Roman was too close, Justin felt his anger, the hatred he felt for Justin, the blind rage under the surface that Roman had spent hundreds of years keeping down. It was threatening to boil over now and Justin knew he was playing with fire.

"No, Brian lo..."

"He loves you? He will never love you, not like you want him to. He's not capable of it. None of us are," Roman said, the finality in his tone heavy as he walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Brian had never actually been to the mansion before. The smell of Lycanthrope had always been enough to keep him away, until now. Until Justin was in trouble and the only way to help him was to go through the door.<p>

Brian didn't have to knock. The law against entering uninvited didn't work with other supernatural creatures. He just pushed the door open, the wood warm against his palms.

"You think we didn't smell you coming?" said a voice as he stepped into the hallway. The whole pack was assembled, faces wearing frowns and scowls and arms crossed over chests. Brian raised an eyebrow at Nick, the Beta Male of the pack as he stood at the top of the stairs.

"I was counting on it," Brian replied, his eyes taking in the defensive stances of the rest of the pack, the way they shifted around him till he was completely surrounded. If it had been closer to the full moon there may have been a flicker of worry in him, but it was far enough way and he moved fast enough when he needed to that he remained calm as Nick descended the stairs. Nick was dark like Ethan, but that's where the similarities ended. His face was open, and even though he hated Brian and all the other vampires in the city, Brian usually saw him with a warm smile on his face. He was honest too, something that Brian could smell even over the overwhelming stench of Lycanthrope. His blue were wide and clear and reminded Brian briefly of Justin's.

"Where's Ethan?" he asked, his worry, as well as the rest of the packs, evident in his tone. Brian knew the way they worked, their missing Alpha would have been a huge worry to them and to Nick especially who was now left protecting a pack that would fall apart unless he either claimed leadership or found Ethan.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Brian replied and there was a flicker of unrest from the pack.

"You don't have him?" Nick frowned as he reached the bottom of the stairs, his knuckles going white as he gripped the rail tightly.

"I don't have him, I did, but I don't now," Brian replied.

"But you have the traitor?" It was posed as a question and Brian picked up the worry from one of the pack members, the genuine concern for whoever it was Nick was talking about, but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Nick.

"What traitor?"

"Justin," Nick said simply and Brian's stomach knotted.

"He's no traitor," he said and Nick scoffed.

"Yes he is. No matter what happens he should side with us, and he didn't, he ran away to you."

"He was handed over to Roman by your leader, Nick, that doesn't make him a traitor," Brian replied and surprise danced over Nick's face for a second as he looked as another pack member, a girl who smelled like the Alpha Female, put her hand gently over his on the stair rail, lending him comfort and strength that Brian picked up on. Nick looked back at Brian, his face set.

"He let you feed from him Brian, according to our laws that makes him a traitor," he said, as if it was that simple, as if it was black and white with no shades of grey. There was no point explaining it to them, that Brian was wounded and weak and had needed Justin's blood, that Justin had cared enough to give it willingly. They wouldn't have cared about the life of a vampire enough to understand. Brian sighed, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach that this was going to amount to nothing other than perhaps angering the whole pack.

"He's under my protection now, from you, from Roman, and especially from Ethan," he said and Nick took a step back, the shock of Brian protecting Justin evident on his face. His resolve slipped for a second and Brian felt the cracks, the tiny hairline fractures within the pack, the ones that sided with Ethan out of duty, and the ones that sided with him because they truly believed him. Nick was the former, and it would just be a case of working doubt into those cracks to split the pack away from Ethan. "You stay away from Justin."

"You want us to just roll over and let you keep him? Let you command us like that? Let you _rule_ us?" Nick asked, anger growing under the surface.

"I don't want to rule you Nick," Brian said, shaking his head.

"Yes you do."

"No, Roman does. I don't. We have co-existed for too long now for us to just take control, it shouldn't work like that. Justin is innocent in this, Ethan is a liar and he's leading your pack down the wrong path. He's working with Roman. Now tell me, doesn't that make ihim/i the traitor?" Brian replied, sowing the seed of doubt. Nick's hand tightened slightly around the stair rail but he let go, and took a step towards Brian, his gaze dragging over him.

"You're lying," he said darkly, his voice low like he didn't want the others to hear.

"You know I'm not," Brian countered, dropping his voice low also, taking a step towards Nick and letting the truth of what he said flow between them. Nick closed his eyes briefly as he felt it, wavered minutely. "If Roman gets what he wants, Nick, we are both in danger. You think just because you can pass as normal the humans will leave you alone? You think you wont have lynch mobs banging on the doors?" Nick took a step back, his hands balled into fists at his side as Brian felt the walls come up between them. Brian just hoped he had said enough to keep Justin safe and to let the Wolves know they couldn't trust Roman.

"We do not work with vampires," Nick said and Brian had to admit the relief he felt at that. Nick strongly believed that and that meant that he would never side with Roman.

"Tell that to your leader, when you find him," Brian said. Nick glared, snarling slightly as he gestured towards the door. The girl who had placated him earlier wrapped her fingers around his wrist and tugged gently. Nick calmed almost instantly.

"You will be leaving now," he said and Brian nodded as he took a step towards the door, the pack closing in around him.

"You don't want this Nick," he said as he pulled the door opened and paused, turning back to Nick, "neither of us do," Brian took a step forward and dropped his voice low, speaking directly into Nick's ear, "take the pack from Ethan, take it and stand up for yourselves for once," he pulled away and caught the look on Nick's face, the one of consideration before he closed up again and just held the door open. Brian nodded again, closing his eyes as the door slammed behind him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Brian..." The voice was timid, with a hint of defiance though and Brian looked up to see a girl about Justin's age staring at him, her face was in shadow but Brian could see it well enough. She stepped out from behind one of the pillars on the front porch, her hands shaking slightly as she twisted them together in front of her. Brian raised as eyebrow, recognising the same sense of worry he had felt for Justin inside. "Will you..." she began, clearing her throat as her voice cracked, "will you tell Justin, tell him I still care," she finished, looking up at Brian with big eyes.

"Is that allowed?" Brian asked and the girl looked worried for a second, glancing around as she shook her head.

"No, but Justin was my friend and I miss him, and I want him to know that. Tell him Daphne says, tell him I say take care," she said, pressing an envelope into Brian's hands. Brian looked down at Justin's name and Daphne's warm fingers curling around his own.

"I will," he replied and she smiled briefly, letting go of his hands and taking a step back.

"Thank you," she said, slipping back into the shadow of the porch.

* * *

><p>Justin felt cold, his body shook as Roman shut the door, smirk fixed on his face. There was a truth in Roman's words, Justin knew it. Deep down in his bones he knew that Brian would never love him the way he wanted him to, the way he needed him to. But part of him wanted to fight that, to make Brian love him, to ignore the tiny ache in his stomach whenever Brian touched him, the one that seemed to taunt him even after Brian took his hands away. He had never felt more alive than he did with Brian, never felt more like he belonged anywhere else other than by Brian's side. It was stupid really, he hadn't known him long, could count the words they had actually said to each other on both hands and he was a creature of the night after all, but Justin couldn't deny the way Brian's touches made him feel, the way he felt when he was in Brian's arms.<p>

But Roman's words were playing in his head. Was he just another twink? Another notch in the bed post? Or were they something more than that? Justin tried to weight it up in his head, all the times Brian had look at him, touched him, the words he had said. They all felt more than just empty promises, the way he had whispered "mine" into Justin's ear felt more than just a meaningless thing to say, more than just Brian's natural possessive manner coming through.

But then he had pushed Justin away so easily. Let him walk out the door to possible danger and hadn't even tried to see how he was. And there was the way that Brian sometimes looked at him like he wasn't really seeing Justin, he was seeing someone else and his gaze would go hooded and haunted.

His gaze landed on Matt's crumpled body that Roman had left, his eyes still staring dead at Justin and Justin shuddered. He took a deep breath. He couldn't stay here and end up like Matt, or spend the rest of his life wishing that Brian loved him, and watching himself get older as Brian stayed young. He wouldn't put himself through that.

He was halfway down the corridor when Mikey stepped out from a doorway causing Justin to jump.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Justin crossed his arms guiltily over his chest.

"Will he ever love me like I want him to?" Justin asked and Mikey frowned and sighed.

"No," he said finally after what seemed like an age to Justin. Justin nodded, his heart aching in his chest at the truth. "But he may love you in the only way he can," he continued, wrapping his fingers around Justin's arm as Justin went to side step him, "the thing you need to remember Justin is that we don't feel normal human emotions. It more complicated than that, it goes deeper and lasts longer and Brian holds out on purpose because of that," Mikey let him go and Justin rubbed absently at his arm. Mikey and Brian both had a tendency to hold on just that little bit too tight.

"I can't wait for that," Justin said and Mikey frowned.

"I can't let you leave," he said. Justin crossed his arms, truthfully he had been expecting this, the possessiveness Brian showed when he had Justin naked under him was continuing even when he wasn't there.

"So I'm a prisoner?" he asked and Mikey shook his head.

"No, but Brian told me to keep you here, at least till he got back," Mikey shifted, crossing his arms over his chest. He might have looked small and easy to get past but Justin knew differently, he had felt Mikey's strong grip around his throat before and Justin wasn't angry enough to get past him. Justin wasn't angry at all, he was hurt, and resigned.

"Mikey, I can't wait for him," Justin said. He heard the pleading in his own voice for Mikey to understand. Mikey had Ben, but before he had been in love with Brian, Debbie had told him, and Mikey of all people, knew how hopeless it was to wait for Brian.

"Justin..." Mikey stopped as hurried footsteps sounded on the stairs leading up to the corridor and Rich appeared around the corner, looking worried. Justin felt the concern rolling off him.

"Mikey, you need to come _now_. Ben's attacked Roman's guys," Justin felt Mikey's instant panic, and he stole a look at him. His face was whiter than normal and he took a step towards Rich.

"What happened?" He demanded and Rich ran a hand through his hair.

"Roman told them to attack Ben for disobeying and Ben, well...you know Ben, he stood up for himself," Justin felt sick. He had caused all this. Inadvertently he had made Ben disobey Roman and Ben had been punished for it.

"Shit, fuck. Justin, don't go anywhere," Mikey snapped as he ran down the corridor.

Half of Justin wanted to listen, wanted to go back to Brian's office and wait it out, wait for Brian to come back. His fingers twitched with the need to touch him, to feel that pale, smooth skin beneath his palms. But then the other half was screaming at him to get out, to leave the Pitts, start anew somewhere where no one knew him. He didn't need a pack, he didn't need a family. He had survived on his own before he came to the Pitts.

He just wasn't sure he could breathe without Brian.

* * *

><p>"Mikey what the fuck is going on?" Brian asked as he stepped through the doors into Babylon. The place looked like a bomb had gone off, bar stools were upturned, broken on the floor, bits of bottles and glasses lay scattered and Mikey looked like he was having a small heart attack. He seemed to slump in relief as he caught sight of Brian. Ben sat in the corner, pressing his hand to his arm and Brian caught the scent of blood in the room.<p>

"Ben attack Roman's guys," Mikey said and Brian stiffened.

"They attacked me first, and I lost control," Ben offered, standing up on slightly shaky legs. Mikey was by his side in an instant and Brian noticed the way he tried to shake him off but gave up. Mikey was nothing if not persistent at giving his love.

"Ok someone explain," Brian demanded and Mikey sighed.

"Roman got his guys to "punish" Ben for disobeying his order about getting rid of Justin," at Justin's name Brian stiffened again, feeling a swell of something in his belly at the thought of blond hair and blue eyes, "Ben obviously fought back," Mikey finished, lowering Ben back to the seat he had been sitting on and walking towards Brian.

"Did you…" Brian asked Ben and Ben shook his head.

"They'll live," he answered and Brian nodded, grateful for small mercies. "But still, there'll be repercussions from this. You know that," Brian nodded as Ben took his hand away from his arm, inspected the blood on his palm and licked gently at it. The desire in the room kicked up a notch from everyone and Brian shut his eyes briefly.

"It wasn't his fault Brian, " Mikey said, his eyes darker than normal and Brian knew it was because of the scent of blood and the aftermath of the fight.

"I know Mikey, I'll sort it out," he said, patting Mikey's shoulder, "where is Roman?" He asked and Mikey shrugged.

"He's gone, somewhere," Ben said, standing up again, this time staying up on his own.

"Ok," Brian replied, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Brian…um…" Mikey began and Brian picked up the worry in him. He looked down at him and waited for the next bout of bad news. "Justin's gone."

Of all the things Brian was not expecting that. His blood ran cold.

"What?" He demanded, wrapping his hands around Mikey's arms, snarling slightly. Ben snarled back, moving fast to stand behind Mikey.

"He left," Mikey said and Brian let him go. Ben pulled him close, his back to Ben's chest.

"And you let him? Fuck Mikey, you know how fucking dangerous it is out there for him," Brian shouted.

"I didn't let him Brian, I had more important things going on right here, in case you can't smell the fucking blood," Mikey shouted back, twisting out of Ben's grasp and taking a step towards Brian.

"Where the fuck has he gone?"

"I don't know," Mikey admitted, the fight draining from him. "But Roman knows he can't hurt him and Justin's not about to let Roman feed from him again," he said.

"It's not Roman I worried about Mikey. He's made his point. The wolves are out for blood and Ethan is missing too," Brian snapped as he headed towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Mikey called after him. Brian stopped in the doorway.

"To go find him, Mikey. I can't…I can't loose him."

* * *

><p>Justin hitched his bag higher on his shoulder, rolling it to ease the ache that had settled in deep. The coach he had booked himself on to, the farthest destination he could get to with what money had, would be another hour and Justin sighed.<p>

There was an ache in his chest too, one that Justin knew was from the lack of Brian, one that he also knew would take a while to ease. But he had to leave, he couldn't wait for Brian, he could live his life with someone who didn't care as much as he did, no matter how much he wanted him too.

He understood, he really did. It didn't make it hurt any less though.

He should have smelled him before he slid onto the bench beside him but Justin's mind was on Brian, on memorising the way his hands felt on him, the way his cock felt buried deep inside.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked and Justin jumped, shifted away from him. Ethan's expression was unreadable and Justin stood.

"Does it matter?" he replied and Ethan stood too.

"It me it does," he said and Justin frowned. What Justin had wanted had never mattered to Ethan, the only thing that had matter to Ethan was if Justin was by his side or not, if he was controlled.

"I gave up caring what matters to you Ethan," he snapped and Ethan seemed to flinch, he ran a hand through his black hair.

"Justin…"

"You know, I don't really want to hear it Ethan, ok?" he said, running a hand through his hair and shouldering his bag again. Ethan's hand closed around his wrist as he turned away and Justin glared at him, wrenched his hand away.

"Can I explain?" Ethan asked and Justin shook his head.

"No, you'll only lie," he said and Ethan frowned.

"That's not fair," he said and Justin snorted.

"Really? You've lied about everything since I came here. You handed me over to Roman and you just want me to forget that? Forgive it? He nearly killed me Ethan, if Brian hadn't..."

"Oh its always about fucking Brian," Ethan snapped and Justin dropped his bag, took a step closer to Ethan.

"Yes its about him, because he has never lied to me. You have done nothing but lie, you lied about Brian, you lied about Dale, you tried to get me killed and now you want me to listen to you?" Justin said and Ethan frowned again, anger beginning to bubble under the surface and Justin felt it, closed his eyes briefly and hoped that he could keep his own in check.

"You can't trust him Justin," Ethan said and Justin scoffed again.

"Oh and I suppose I can't trust you?"

"He'll never love you," Ethan said, ignoring the question because they both knew the answer anyway and Justin sighed. He was so tired of people telling him that, of people trying to make his mind up for him. He loved Brian, he knew that Brian wouldn't love him the same way back but it was his decision, no one else's.

"I know. I know ok, why the fuck do you think I'm leaving? There's nothing here for me, not you, not Brian, not the fucking Pack who obviously have no idea what you've been up to. You think they would appreciate you working with Roman? You think Nick would like it?" Ethan's anger flashed when he mentioned Nick and Justin took a step back, preparing himself for whatever Ethan wanted to throw back in his face for that comment.

"Fuck you Justin, everything I did, I did for you," Justin laughed wryly. Everything Ethan had done had been for his own good, to better Ethan, it had nothing to do with Justin and never had.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You gave me to Roman for my own good? What is wrong with you Ethan?"

"Justin I…"

"I love Brian. I don't love you. I've never loved you. You're weak, you have no right to be Alpha, and I hope Nick grows a pair and takes the pack from you," Justin snapped, turning away. Ethan's hand closed around his wrist again and Justin felt something dark under the anger, something barely contained and he turned, glared at Ethan. "Get your fucking hands off me," he said as we pulled his wrist out of Ethan's grip, "you don't get to touch me again," he said. Ethan bared his teeth and Justin felt him swallow down the anger, the wolf, as he felt Brian nearing. He closed his eyes against the two conflicting feelings, Brian's worry and Ethan's anger and turned towards Brian. He smiled at him sadly, not wanting to have to say goodbye to him, hating the pain that bloomed in his chest when Brian sent an image of them together, Brian's hands wrapped around his wrists, Brian's voice low, whispering right into his ear.

"Brian…" Justin started, taking a step towards him, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself in those arms and just hold on forever.

Brian's face flickered with panic and he started to run towards Justin.

"Justin."

Pain bloomed at the back of his head then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Brian reached him in an instant, moving faster than even he realised, certainly faster than Ethan realised as Ethan stumbled backwards, the baseball bat he'd seemed to have pulled out of thin air clattering to the floor.<p>

Brian ignored Justin, the blind rage in his blood, the red of his vision taking over as he reached out and gripped Ethan's throat between his hands.

"Don't…" Ethan pleaded and Brian snarled, tightened his grip and felt the bones snap under his fingers. Ethan's pupils expanded and his body slumped to the floor as Brian dropped him, his life extinguished in an instant, and threw himself at Justin.

There was blood, Brian smelled it, ignored the stirring in his stomach at the scent of Justin and pushed his hands to the cut on Justin's head, the blood was warm between his fingers, slick as he pulled one hand away to press his fingers to Justin's neck. His pulse fluttered weakly under his touch, a gently but distance thumb against Brian's fingers and Brian felt a small flood of relief.

"Don't you fucking dare Justin, you stay with me," he ordered as he pulled Justin into his arms and stood, hating the limp way Justin's hand hung by his side.

He didn't remember how he got back to Babylon. All he remembered was the feel of Justin in his arms, the way Justin didn't move, the paleness of his skin as Brian kicked open the door.

"Fuck Brian, what the fuck happened?" Mikey asked.

"Get Debbie," Brian snapped and Mikey shot a worried look at Justin as he darted out of the door.

He felt Roman before he saw him, the dark presence of him seeming to fill up whatever room his was in and Brian stiffened, clutched Justin closer to him as Roman walked down the stairs from Brian's office.

"I see someone did my dirty work for me," Roman noted, glancing at Justin's practically lifeless body. "Pity, I was looking forward to drinking from him again."

"I invoke _Custodia_," Roman's face was the picture of surprise, rage bleeding into the shock as Brian grew closer. "You touch him again, I will kill you," Brian said and he meant it. He'd never meant anything more in his entire life and Roman knew that, Brian felt the anger from him.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life Brian," Roman said, his voice low and Brian snarled at him.

"The biggest mistake I ever made was _ever_ feeling anything for you other than contempt. Get out of my way," hurt flashed across Roman's face for an instant before he closed off again, nodded and took a step aside.

"You disappoint me Brian, I thought you were stronger than this, falling for a wolf, its pathetic," Brian growled at him, his fingers pressing into Justin's arm.

"I'm stronger than you'll ever know," he replied as he walked up the stairs. He didn't wait to hear Roman's reply, laying Justin on the couch and slamming his door shut. Justin's breath was shallow, pulse still weak beneath his fingers and Brian felt the rage boiling in him again. His only regret was not taking time to kill Ethan, to make it hurt, to make him beg for his life and watch as it drained out of him. He ran his hand down Justin's face, smudging some blood across his skin. Brian lifted his fingers, stared at his hand. He was shaking and he didn't know if it was rage or panic.

He only knew that Justin needed to open his eyes.

"What happened?" Debbie demanded as she blustered through the door, throwing her jacket onto Brian's chair as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Ethan," he said simply and Debbie frowned, "I can't take him to a hospital Debbie, fix him," he said, leaving the please unsaid. The desperation in his voice was enough. Debbie nodded and ran her hands over Justin's body.

"You invoked _Custodia_?" Debbie asked and Brian nodded. He'd given up a long time ago wondering how Debbie knew things. "You think that's wise?" She asked.

"I don't fucking care right now, fix him Deb, I need him." Debbie nodded and pushed Brian out of the office.

Brian felt himself give up as the door closed, felt himself slide down the wall onto the floor. It was all his fault, he's put Justin in danger, he'd not shown the kid enough feelings to keep him under the one safe roof in the whole fucking city. He'd driven Justin away.

There was a tentative hand on his neck, and Mikey sat down next to him, pulling his head down onto his shoulder and running a hand through his hair. Brian closed his eyes.

"He's safe now Brian."

It took too long for Debbie to open the office door, a smear of Justin's blood on her forearm. She pushed her hair back off her forehead and sighed.

"I've done all I can," she said and Brian pushed past her. He heard her muttering to Mikey as he knelt by Justin, taking his hand in his own.

Justin's fingers were cold, almost as cold as his own and Brian pulled them to his mouth, pressed a kiss to the knuckles. Whether he was ready to admit it or not, he loved this kid. This kid with the bright blue eyes that had stood up to him, the kid with the sunshine smile who had wormed his way into his life and had started to make it easier. Justin's eyelids fluttered briefly and Brian gripped at his hand.

He'd put him in danger and he'd nearly been killed twice. Now Brian had essentially made him a prisoner and Justin had no say over the matter.

_Your kind don't give a flying fuck about humans and their feelings._

Linds's words echoed in his head but he couldn't think about that now, he couldn't think about the hell he was going to have to pay when Justin woke up. When, because Brian couldn't even think about if. It was the only way he knew to keep Justin safe. To keep Justin with him.

Justin was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>It took two weeks for Justin to wake up. Two weeks of Brian snarling at anyone that came near him except for Debbie who had taken it upon herself to be the personal nurse of both Justin and Brian.<p>

Brian had Justin moved to his apartment, a wide expansive loft that let in a huge amount of light. Something which Mikey had frowned at when Brian had bought it, but Brian had ignored him, wanting to feel the sun on his face sometimes, even though it made him weak. The loft connected to the club via a covered walkway over the alley outside and Brian had extended iCustodia/i to incorporate it. Debbie bought him blood from the butcher when Brian refused to leave the loft, leaving the club under Mikey's watch for the two weeks.

It had given Brian a huge amount of time to think. To watch over Justin and think. About what the hell he was going to do when Justin opened his eyes, how he was going to explain to Justin that he had made him a prisoner.

Roman hadn't hung around but Brian knew he would be back. There were thing's he still wanted to do with the Pitts, the coming out, the meeting that had never happened but for once he had chosen the right thing to do and left. Brian couldn't help but think it had something to do with Brian threatening his life, and that Roman was no doubt nursing his rage, letting it stew under the surface, waiting for just the right moment to let it out.

Brian looked out of the large window, the lights of the city burned below, people getting on with their lives and if Brian listened carefully, tuned out Justin's even breathing, he could hear the thump of music from the club.

He felt it when Justin stirred, felt Justin coming back and he moved across the apartment in no time, falling to his knees by the bed as Justin's eyes fluttered open. His fingers twitched against Brian's and Brian grasped them gently.

"Bri…"

"It's ok, I've got you Sunshine."

THE END


End file.
